Made of Lies
by Hazel Rayne 008
Summary: Rydia went through a harsh bitter breakup and her sister Mia, a WWE Diva, thinks the best thing for her is to take her on the road. It isn't long before Rydia's ex tracks her down, making it known that he wants her back and is willing to use any lengths to get what he wants; but there is one member of The Shield that has eyes for her and is willing to protect her no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: I've decided to try and write again. I've been frustrated in the past with things that haven't turned out as well as I had hoped they would go. I'm hoping this time will be different. I will be using their screen names not their real names; hope everyone likes what they read.**

"_**Earth to Earth**_

_**Ashes to Ashes**_

_**Dreams to crumbles**_

_**And love to dust"**_

_**'Made of Lies' by: Elysion**_

Chapter 1:Harsh Beginnings

"It's over, Nick! Get that through your head!" Rydia shouted.

"You'll be sorry, when you realized what you've ruined."

"I ruined? You're joking right? I already know that I'm going to be so much happier without you."

Her words sent Nick Grayson over the edge. He swiftly grabbed her arm tightly, digging his fingertips into her skin. She winced in pain as his grip tightened. Rydia looked up into his face and saw the rage building in his features. His sandy brown hair fell into his dark brown eyes. At that moment they almost seemed black to her.

"You...will...be sorry, understand that." Nick stated in a rage infused tone.

"Let go of me."

Before she could even blink, the back of his hand connected with her cheek in a loud crack. She let out a small cry in pain. It was more out of surprise than the actual pain itself. He shoved her to the floor before walking out the door, slamming it behind him. She raised her hand to touch the sore spot on her face only to feel the wetness of tears rolling down them. Never once had a man raised their hand to her and it scared her intensely.

Pulling her knees up against her chest, she just sobbed softly and wondered what she had done to deserve such treatment. Rydia never moved from the spot on the floor. She didn't know how much time had passed and only looked up when she heard the door open. Out of fear, she scooted away from the sound. A woman walked into the room to see her cowering against the kitchen wall, holding the side of her face.

"Rydia, oh my god. What happened?" The woman asked panicking from the sight before her.

"Nick...he...he..."

She couldn't get the words out to explain what had happened hours before hand. The younger woman knelt down in front of her and took her hands into her own, gently running a thumb over the soft flesh. She could see the red welt on her cheek and could come up with her own ideas as to what happened. "Listen to me. You did nothing wrong. Nick's temper has been out of control for a long time and we've all known it. You, me, Mom and Dad. This is not your fault and I won't let you blame yourself."

"Who said I was blaming myself?" Rydia asked.

"I can see it on your face."

"Mia, I don't blame myself. I'm just scared and I have every reason to be."

"Yes; I know; but you also can't dwell on it either. You need to get back to being you; the singer, songwriter, artist and kick-ass bartender."

Rydia let out a laugh and wiped away the stray tears that were hanging on her chin. Mia helped her sister to her feet and hugged her tightly. It was hard to see the closest person in her life in that much mental anguish. She didn't want to tell her older sister that maybe she should be afraid. Nick always gave her a bad feeling when he was around.

"So how has the WWE been treating you?" Rydia asked.

"Pretty good. I'm living out my dream and I couldn't be happier." Mia answered.

Rydia's dark brown hair fell over her shoulder when she went to lean over the counter for a glass that had been in the sink. Her small hand turned the knob for cold water; but nothing came out. Mia walked around and began to turn the knob over and over again. The final turn expelled a brown thick liquid that smell like rotting garbage.

"That son-of-a-bitch, if he had something to do with this..." Mia cut off as she tried to wipe away the foul liquid away from her chest.

Mia grabbed a dish cloth and left the kitchen, making her way into the bathroom. She tossed her soiled shirt onto the floor and grabbed a discarded shirt of Rydia's. "I'm sorry, I didn't think he was this crazy." She apologized.

Mia walked out of the bathroom and placed both her hands on her sister's shoulders. "Again, I'm going to tell you this...this is not you're fault." She repeated; but deep down she was afraid for Rydia. She really didn't know how far Nick would go to try and win her sister back. There was only one thing she could do.

"Why don't you come with me for a while?" Mia asked.

"You mean travel with you to shows?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun. You'll meet lots of new people."

Rydia thought about it a moment. She'd have to leave her job at the club and rely on Mia for everything. That was something she wasn't used to doing; but she also didn't want to be looking over shoulder, wondering if Nick would do something else to torment her. "Alright, I'm in; but this is only temporary." She agreed.

"Whatever you say, sis. Come on let's get you packed, I have to leave in the morning for Seattle."

The next morning, Rydia awoke to the sound of her alarm clock blaring next to her. Today was her big day. A day for changes and to spend time with the only family she felt close to. She could hear Mia in the shower and felt relief by that. As much as she loved her, Mia was overly perky in the mornings whereas Rydia was not.

"Come on, Rydia its time to get up." She told herself for motivation.

She rolled out of bed and stepped towards her closet. Opening the door, she scanned the hundreds of clothes. Finally settling on a pair of black leggins and a baby blue strapless high-low top. Allowing her hair to fall in chocolate ringlets down her back, she took out her favorite pair of knee-high boots.

"Almost ready, Ry?" Mia asked from the closed bathroom.

"Of course, little sister." Rydia replied mocking the motherly action in her younger sister.

Finishing up the last little touches to her make-up, Rydia walked out of her room holding the handle to her rolling suitcase. Mia stepped out wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a silver satin glitter tank top with a scoop neckline; the heels of her sandals echoed on the wood floors of the apartment. Her brown hair was pulled up in a simple ponytail; but it still made her look stunning.

"Ready?" Rydia asked.

"Oh yeah, of course."

Mia led the way out of the apartment, locking the door behind her. The trip to the airport was silent. Rydia's mind kept going back to Nick and his violent nature he expressed to her just twelve hours prior. The years they spent together, she never saw a violent streak until after they had broken up. If it wasn't bad enough to catch him cheating with another woman; but he also had the nerve to beg to be taken back.

"Ry, are you alright?" Mia asked.

"Yeah..."

They stepped inside the gate that would lead them inside the plane. Mia knew her sister enough to know that she wasn't alright when she claims that she is; but she also knew when not to push to get her to talk. The First class section of the plane was a hassle to get to and people that recognized Mia made it harder; but Rydia didn't complain, she knew that this was her dream.

Mia struggled to get away from the fans. Eventually she managed to and they found themselves inside First Class. Rydia looked around and realized that it really wasn't much different than the other part of the plane. As she stepped backward, she didn't realized that there was a male body standing there putting items into the overhead hanger.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have watched where I was going." Rydia apologized.

"It's alright." He replied softly.

He gave her a half smile and turned back around to continue shoving his belongings into the tiny compartment. Rydia looked back at him and saw that he had very tanned skin, long black hair that reached a little passed his shoulders and several tattoos on his arms. She didn't really get a good look at his face, because she had been busy apologizing for bumping into him.

"Rydia, give me your bag and I'll put it up." Mia offered.

"Sure..."

She handed over the bag she held in her hand. Mia stuffed it into the overhead compartment and sat down in her seat. Rydia felt slightly out of place seeing all the people around her dressed in such expensive clothing. When her sister first became a WWE Diva, she would have given everything to be just as classy as she was; but the reality was that all she had become was a bartender at a local club.

Rydia's eyes scanned every single inch of what she could actually see. Black and blue marks on her arm caught her attention. Instantly, her hand went up to cover them. Mia noticed and pulled her arm away. "Shit...I didn't notice them this morning. Here take my jacket." She whispered and wiggled out of her denim overcoat.

"Thanks, I didn't notice them either until now."

"Yo Mia, what's up?" A male voice asked from across the aisle.

Mia turned to see a man with shaggy light brown hair, blue eyes, and light facial hair. She groaned and rolled her eyes. "What do you want Dean?" She asked allowing the irritation into her voice. Rydia looked up, slightly giving eye contact to him.

"Who do you have with ya?"

"My sister, if you must know."

Dean looked over to the next seat over. Rydia's blue eyes expressed fear unlike anything he'd ever seen before. He knew the look. It was one he had seen in the past; the battered woman syndrome. "Hello, I'm Dean Ambrose. Pleasure to meet you..." He introduced extending his hand out to her.

She scanned him for a few moments, wondering if he was being sincere or not. It was hard to tell now that she had seen a completely different side to Nick. Mia seemed hostile towards him and it made her even more skittish about introducing herself; but as it would seem, her mind did the opposite of what her heart told her.

"Rydia Chandler." She answered accepting his handshake.

"Rydia huh? That's an unusual name; beautiful though."

Mia made a slight gagging noise, making it known that she was not happy with the obvious flirting attempt from the fellow Shield member. Dean gave her a slight glare and backed away with his arms in the air, surrendering to the over protective sister. "Dean and I don't get along much. He's to much of a flirt and the only thing he cares about is getting a woman into his bed for the night." Mia warned.

"He's part of The Shield, right?" Rydia asked turning her head back to look out the window.

"Yeah, the other two members are nicer and don't look at you like your some piece of meat."

Dean returned to his seat next to his fellow tag team partners, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. Seth looked from his Ipod and saw the discouraged look upon his friend's face. "What's up man, did Mia chew you out again?" He asked half laughing at his own comment.

"Always. She brought her sister with her and I couldn't even talk to her before she started to bitch."

Roman chuckled a little to himself; but took a glance in Mia's direction. He saw the same dark brown hair of the woman who had bumped into him before the flight started. She turned her head slightly and he saw the bright blue of her eyes sparkle with the rays of the sun against them. "Earth to Roman!" Seth said waving a hand in front of his face.

"Huh? What?"

"What the hell are you looking at?" Dean asked.

"Nothing..."

Rydia folded her hands together only to unfold them seconds later. Her nerves were expanding and it was hard for her to focus on just one thing. She knew there was still another hour of waiting before they would arrive in Seattle, so she pulled out her Ipod and placed their earbuds into her ears. It was the only way she knew how to drown out the problems that had her head spinning. In a matter of moments her eyes closed, escaping into her world of music.

She hoped that following her sister around for a while would bring peace back to her chaotic mind and that Nick would give up on her; but somehow she felt that things would get worse before they got better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: I'd like to take the time to thank the people who have taken the time to read this. This has been a struggle to get just right; so anything helpful would be greatly appreciated. Here is the next chapter and I hope to see some reviews soon. Enjoy reading!**

"_**Tell me, why am I still here**_

_**when it's all gone**_

_**I'm living with the ghosts of yesterday**_

_**Tell me, why am I still trying to hold on**_

_**I've got to tear it down**_

_**to let it go"**_

_**'Tell Me Why' by: Within Temptation**_

Chapter 2: Different Side

Mia glanced over seeing Rydia's closed eyes and the ear-buds neatly placed in her small ears. She shook her head, not really surprised to see her sister listening to music. It pretty much was her life along with drawing. She could remember back when they were kids that they would fight over the radio stations in the car. They had such different tastes in music that their parents would have to choose instead.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the plane will be landing in five minutes. So would you please fasten your seat-belts and prepare for landing." The Captain announced.

Rydia mindlessly buckled her seat-belt and continued to look out the window. She was trying to sort out everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours, trying to make sense of it all. Mia could see the struggle on her sister's face and took her hand into her own. She was letting her know that she was there for her no matter what. Rydia's fingers twined with Mia's, accepting the comfort.

The landing of the plane jerked her forward slightly. She watched as a lot of the passengers were already preparing to walk off. The butterflies in her stomach were making her stomach twist into knots. She didn't know if she could do the whole socializing thing like Mia wanted.

"Are you okay? You look a little paler than usual." Mia asked.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea." Rydia answered in a panic stricken voice.

"You need this. You need to get him off your mind. I promise you will have fun and nothing will happen to you while you're with me."

Mia saw the fear in her sister's eyes and it pained her to even see it. She knew that something had to be done to get her mind off Nick. She also knew that Rydia would be wondering what she could do for money. Rydia was stubborn and would never ask for anything from anyone unless she was desperate.

"The plane has landed safely and you may now exit." The Captain announced.

It didn't take long for people to pile into the aisle and crowd the exit. Rydia and Mia held off and waited until the path was clear before trying to leave. Mia could see Dean walking out into the path followed by the two others that were known as The Shield. He made eye contact with her, winking as he turned away.

"I know you said he was a womanizer; but he seems to genuinely like you." Rydia commented.

"There is nothing genuine about him."

Mia walked off and she followed closely behind. A rental car was waiting for them outside the airport and the drive to the hotel was spent in silence, neither sister knew what to say to the other. Seattle was a city that Rydia had never been to and it amazed her to see all the new sights. "Do you like what you see here?" Mia asked softly trying to make small conversation.

"Yeah, it's prettier than Dallas."

Mia giggled a little at the remark. Dallas, Texas was where they were born and raised; but as they grew up it didn't seem like home anymore. They wanted to see more of the world and explore new things. Rydia continued to stare at the city as it passed by the window as Mia pulled the car into a large parking lot.

"Are you going to come to the arena with me or are you going to stay in the hotel room tonight?" Mia asked curiously; but silently hoping she'd come with her.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Honestly, I want you to come with me; but it's you're choice. I'd feel better if you came with me though."

Rydia didn't say anything else until they got into the room. As she stepped passed the threshold, a shiver ran up her spine. She felt like she was being watched and it scared her. Mia cocked her head to the side, looking at her sister oddly. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's nothing."

**The Arena, Seattle Washington**

Rydia stepped beside Mia, watching as everyone stared at her curiously. Some smiled while others just looked and walked on. She didn't understand why Mia like being a part of a non-social group of people. She knew her sister better than anyone and Mia loved to be social. "Mia!" A voice called from behind them.

"Hey Brie." Mia greeted.

"How are things?"

"Honestly, they could be better; but hey, I'd like you to meet someone."

Brie turned her head to see Rydia standing there. Her long dark brown hair fell into her blue eyes. There was something about her that made Brie feel uneasy and she didn't know what it was. Mia took her sister's arm and smiled brightly.

"This is my sister, Rydia. Rydia, this is Brie Bella."

"Nice to meet you, Mia talks highly of you and Nikki."

"Well we were the first ones to talk to Mia when she arrived in the company. This place isn't as social as it used to be."

Somehow Rydia didn't doubt that for a moment. Out of the corner of her eye, she spied Dean Ambrose and two others along with him. They shared a second of eye contact before he began to approach them. "Dean what are doing?" One called out to him; but all he did was wave a hand for them to follow him.

"Hey Brie...Mia." He said looking from one woman to the other.

"What do you want?" Brie asked.

"Nothing in particular. Just saw Rydia with you and wanted to talk to her."

Mia stepped in front of her sister protectively. "That's out of the question." She snapped. Dean furrowed his brows and looked back towards Seth and Roman behind him. He was looking for support; but they gave none.

"Ignore him, we do sometimes." Seth stated.

"What?" Dean tried to ask; but was pushed aside by Roman.

"I'm Roman and this is Seth. It nice to meet you officially." He introduced with a smile.

Rydia instantly recognized him as the man she had bumped into on the plane. Her cheeks heated up in embarrassment. She never thought she'd see him again, let alone introducing himself to her. Mia grinned as she was witnessing a rare moment of emotion from Roman. Rydia couldn't describe the feeling she felt inside her chest in that moment; but it didn't scare her as much as Nick did.

"Rydia Chandler, and yes, it's nice to meet officially." She replied with a forced smile.

Dean groaned and took his leave. He didn't understand why Mia was so protective and it was something he was determined to find out. Seth and Roman backed away, following their friend down the hallway. Once they were out of sight, Brie let out a laugh and was soon joined by Mia.

"When are you going to stop playing the 'hard to get' game with Dean?" Brie asked.

"I'm not playing any game. He is just an ass and I want more than just looks." Mia replied.

"Anyways, I came over to ask you to come out tonight after the show. Nikki and I are going to this nightclub downtown called 'Trinity Nightclub'."

"I'll think about it. I may just spend some time with Ry."

"I was inviting both of you, silly."

Brie smiled and turned down the hall. Mia shifted to look directly at Rydia. The look in her eyes told her exactly what she needed to know. Going to the club was out of the question for her.

**Monday Night Raw**

Rydia sat in the woman's locker-room watching the show on the TV in the corner of the room. A smile crept to her face when Mia's entrance music started up. It made her heart race hearing all the people cheering for her. The smile on her sister's face was priceless and she never wanted to see it fade no matter what.

Mia stood in the corner of the ring waiting for her opponent to make her presence felt. 'Let's light it Up' sounded and the energetic spark known as AJ Lee skipped down the ring. The Diva's Title over her shoulder as she pranced around the ring with Tamina beside her for reassurance. AJ got into the ring and gently handed her title to the referee.

Both women locked up in the center with Mia gaining the upper hand early on. She twisted AJ's arm behind her back, pulling hard. AJ flipped Mia over onto her back then swiftly kicking her in the abdomen. Tamina stood in the same stop by the announce table with her arms crossed. Her constant staring was starting to get inside Mia's head.

Mia rolled onto her back before getting back to her feet with a nip up. They locked up once again with Mia catching her into a belly-to-belly suplex. AJ arched her back up in pain and surprise. She never saw her opponent's move coming. Mia stalked AJ attempting to catch her in finisher; but out of nowhere Tamina blindsided her with an elbow to the back of the head.

The referee called for the bell and the disqualification of AJ Lee. Neither woman seemed to care as they both settled for attacking Mia relentlessly. The crowd began to scream when the Bella Twins rushed down to the ring to advance the odds. Tamina and AJ Lee scattered and left the ring as quickly as they had gotten in. Brie and Nikki helped Mia back to her feet then helped her to the back.

**Backstage(Off screen)**

Mia walked down the hall towards the woman's locker-room. She looked up from the floor to see Dean leaning against the wall next the room she wanted to enter. Rolling her eyes, she felt the anger rise up. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with anymore of his flirting attempts.

"Not really in the mood, Dean. What do you want?" She asked bitterly.

"Aren't you the younger sister? Why are you so damn protective of her?" He asked boldly.

"That's not any of your business. Now stay away from her."

She tried to walk around him; but he blocked her path. He gently touched her bare arms. The feeling was surprisingly warm to her and it didn't make her sick to stomach like she thought it would. The look in his eyes was sincere and full of concern. "She was abused by someone wasn't she?" He asked again more quietly than before.

"How...how would you know that?" She asked backing away from him.

"I know that look. I've seen it before on a very dear friend of mine's face."

Mia was stunned to hear the confession. She was seeing a different side to him that didn't think even existed. There wasn't a trace of a lie in his voice or in his eyes. He took a step closer to her and reached up to brush the back of his fingertips across her cheek. "Let me help you." He whispered.

"You just play a part of a group for justice; you aren't really a group for hire. As long as we travel, he shouldn't be able to track her down." Mia replied.

"If he's determined enough he will find her no matter what."

"Well we will cross that bridge when we come to it; but for right now, I want her to have fun and not think about the what ifs."

He smiled at her and back away from her, understanding what she wanted. Mia watched as he walked away. In those small moments talking to him, she saw something different about him. He wasn't fighting with her and he wasn't urging her to do something she didn't want to do; but she also knew that he was right about Nick. If he was determined enough, he would track Rydia down no matter how long it took. That fact scared her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: I'm very pleased with the outcome of the last chapter. It's great to see some reviews and lots of followers; so I would like to thank Leasha Orton, SamanthaJane13 and caz21 for the awesome reviews. I'd like to thank volleyballbabe51, somecoolkid, loveemesomeambrose, caz21, caleb's babe, SamanthaJane13, RuthC, RachelNicole523, JohnCenaFan21, AngelsDestiny22, cena-orton-punk lover, Dizzy2k9, CharismaXe and ItsSimplyNatalie for following this story.**

"_**A thief in the night, out of sight**_

_**It's out there waiting to ignite**_

_**The fever will rise, rise, rise**_

_**Taking over my mind"**_

_**'Dangerous' by: Within Temptation**_

Chapter 3:

Rydia looked away from the TV to see Mia walk into the room. She instantly could tell there was something different about her. Mia's cheeks were slightly pink and her hand was clenched at her chest in attempts to calm down.

"Mia, are you alright? You look like you're blushing." Rydia commented with a smile.

"I just had the oddest conversation with Dean outside." She replied pointing towards the closed door behind her.

Mia knew she was lying to cover up the fact that she was scared that Nick really would track down her sister; but it was better for her to think that she was safe than to live in fear constantly. Rydia perked at her sister's words and was curious about what the two spoke of. "So what did he say to you that's got you all blushing?"

"It's not what he said, because he really didn't say much. It was more of what he did."

Her heart was still racing and all he did was brush his hand along her cheek. She never saw him as anything more than an asshole; but now she was seeing something different and she couldn't decide what to do about it. The small touch on her skin left her reveling in the moment over and over again. Rydia turned away from her sister when she heard the entrance music of The Shield.

Mia also inched her way closer to the TV to see them enter from the arena instead of the stage. They walked through the crowd before jumping over the barricade to the floor outside the ring. Rydia watched intently, she was intrigued by all three men and didn't exactly know why. "I need a shower." Mia stated trying to break the awkward silence that had arisen within the room.

"Are you going out with Brie and Nikki tonight?" Rydia asked.

"Not unless you were going to. I don't want you to hang out at the hotel alone and bored all night."

"I'll go with you."

"Are you sure? I mean being here is one thing; but the club houses hundreds of people."

"Yeah, I could use a drink."

Mia laughed; but knew that Rydia was nowhere near ready to be that social. She admired her courage to go out and try.

**After Monday Night Raw**

Mia stepped out of the rental car in a pair of camouflage mini shorts and a black tank top with a v neckline. The heels of her thigh-high boots clicked against the pavement of the parking lot. Her hair was curled in large ringlets, framing her small face accordingly. Rydia smiled at her, seeing first hand her sister's elegance.

Rydia wore her hair straight and large chunks fell over her bare shoulders, hiding the healing bruises from Nick's fingers. Seeing the large crowd gathering at the entrance of the club made her wonder if going was such a good idea for her. The sound of bass was almost deafening to her ears. Mia was smiling from ear to ear, knowing that she could dance her heart out and be with her friends and sister.

"What do you want to drink when we get inside?" She asked Rydia.

"Surprise me, you know what I like." She replied with a half smile.

The feeling of someone watching her returned and she couldn't shake it. It seem familiar somehow and it made her think of Nick. During the last few months of their relationship, he became overly watchful of what she was doing and where she went. Mia gently elbowed her in the arm to snap her out of her trance. They were about to go inside, when Brie and Nikki yelled from the other line across the walkway.

"See you guys inside!" Mia yelled.

Rydia followed her sister inside the pulsing club. Hundreds of people crowded the dance floor at a remixed version of 'Radioactive' by Imagine Dragons. Her blue eyes scanned the crowds for anyone she knew other than Mia and the Bella Twins; but she saw no one. The Bouncer escorted them to a VIP section of the club.

"I'll get some drinks, you stay here and enjoy the view." Mia suggested.

"You need to stop worrying about me so much, I'll be fine." Rydia replied.

Mia smiled and turned heel to walk out of the room. Her smile quickly faded when she realized that she couldn't stop worrying about her. There was no one other than herself that could protect her now. Though, Dean had offered to help her; but she couldn't ask him to. There was too much risk involved.

Rydia looked over the railing and watched the people below her enjoying themselves in dance. The ceiling was made of windows and completely see-through. The stars were brightly sparkling in the sky. Watching them gave her a sense of completion and she felt like she could maybe enjoy herself. Mia returned with two plastic cups of pink liquid and the Bella Twins right behind her.

"Oh my god, Rydia you need to come dance with us." Nikki prompted.

"Yeah, Ry, there are some really good looking guys down there." Brie suggested.

The twins took each one of Rydia's arms and pulled her along with them. Mia simply smiled and followed close behind, taking a sip from her drink. The closer they got to the main floor, the harder it was to hear anything but bass; but it didn't bother Rydia. Music was her life and she respected all kinds even though it wasn't the type she preferred to listen to.

She took a drink from her cup and tasted the fruity flavor. Feeling the smooth liquid run down her throat, she smiled legitimately for the first time in days. Brie and Nikki circled Rydia, throwing their arms up in the air and slightly rubbing up against her. Mia joined in the threesome and swayed her hips in rhythm with the music.

Rydia smiled and allowed herself to relax for the first time in months since the breakup. Brie tipped her head back to finish the last drop in her cup and began to walk towards the bar. Mia filled in the empty spot in the circle. "Are you having fun?" Mia asked leaning on her sister shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm glad I came."

Brie returned with a newly filled cup as the song changed to 'Dark Horse' by Katy Perry. Nikki smiled, absolutely loving the song. Mia backed away and returned towards the bar. She leaned her back against the edge, looking back at her sister dancing with her friends. It was something she wanted to keep seeing.

"Hello Mia." A rough voice greeted next to her.

The voice sent a chill down her spine. She knew exactly who it belonged to. The fear made her blood run cold and her body freeze up. Mia forced herself to turn and looked at him. "Nick..." She whispered. The second his name rolled off her tongue a grin formed on his thin lips.

"Did you really think that taking her on the road would keep her hidden?" He asked.

"What do you want with her?"

"That should be obvious."

Mia shifted her eyes to look at Rydia still dancing without actually moving her head; but Nick knew exactly what she was doing. She felt his hand grip her arm tightly, holding her still. His fingertips dug into her skin, knowing that he'd leave bruises. "I'll let her have fun tonight; but keep this in mind...I will find her no matter where you go."

Nick let go of her arm and walked off towards the exit. Tears burned the corners of her eyes, threatening to cross over the threshold. She didn't know what to do and she didn't want to tell Rydia about Nick being in town. Her hands began to shake uncontrollably, so she started to drink from the cup in her hand.

When she had settled down enough to know alert anyone to her fear, she returned to the group on the dance floor. Rydia stepped backward and into a firm body. She swiftly turned around to apologize and recognized the face before her.

"Rydia?" He questioned.

"I'm sorry, Roman. I think I might have drank a little too much. I'm getting clumsy."

He smiled at her. Seth and Dean appeared behind him seconds later. Rydia felt at ease around them and even more so now that alcohol was involved. Roman reached out to gently steady her and saw the healing bruises on her arm. It alarmed him; but he didn't say anything.

"Do you want me to take you back to the hotel?" Roman asked.

"I'll take her. I'm getting tired anyway." Mia replied.

He looked at her and stepped back. Dean looked at the woman that intrigued him and saw the distraught expression in her eyes. She was hiding something; but, as always, he could never figure it out. He could never figure her out; though, he desperately wanted to.

**The Hotel, Seattle**

Mia unlocked the door and helped the drunken Rydia into the room. She stumbled across the floor, laughing with every step. Mia gently laid her down on one of the beds and removed her boots, sitting them next to the nightstand.

"I'm so...glad I came...with you..." Rydia slurred before passing out completely.

Mia smiled and draped a blanket over her sleeping sister's body. She lay down on the other bed staring at the ceiling. Nick's warning replayed in her mind over and over again. She couldn't understand why anyone would want to hurt Rydia or hurt anyone simply because they broke up with someone.

After tossing and turning for over an hour, Mia rolled off the bed and walked out the room. The hallway was brightly lit and she walked the hall back and forth, trying to figure out what to tell Rydia in the morning.

"Mia, what are you doing?" Dean's voice asked.

She turned to see him standing in the doorway of his room. Without meaning to, the tears spilled over her lashes. His concerned expression turned to a stunned one. He never expected her to show that kind of emotion to him. Seeing her at the club earlier, he knew there was something wrong.

"I don't know what to do." She cried.

"Come inside."

Dean stepped aside to allow her entrance to his room. She felt guilty for leaving her sleeping sister alone in their room; but she needed someone to talk to and he seemed like the best person. He gave her a bottle of water and sat down across from her.

"What happened?" He asked.

"He showed up at the club tonight."

"He?"

"Nick Grayson, Rydia's ex-boyfriend."

He understood what she was saying. It was the man who had abused Rydia. The woman in front of him was beyond scared for her sister and that's when he saw the red marks on her arm. The rage was starting to build within him; but he suppressed it down for her sake.

"I'm so scared for her. He told me that he'd find her no matter where I took her."

"Mia...

"What am I going to tell her?" She interrupted.

"Mia, look at me."

He cupped her cheek in his hand, gently brushing away the tears that stained her face. "Let me help you. She doesn't need to know about anything right now." He stated. She pulled away from his touch and shook her head.

"No, I can't risk anyone else."

Dean smiled at her. There was sincerity in his smile and it made her rethink the answer she gave him; but for only a moment. "Why are you so stubborn? I'm offering to help protect your sister and you're turning it down." He asked.

Mia stood up and began to walk towards the door. She didn't want to have that conversation with him. There were more important things to think about besides her stubbornness. "It was a mistake to come here." She whispered and opened the door.

"Mia." He called.

She looked back at him once before walking out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: I'm enjoying seeing all the new followers and new reviews after I post a new chapter. It's great encouragement to get a new one up faster. I'd like to thank WalkNGal88, CuteShorty91, General Captain, princessofdarkness2016, oppossarah, MissyAshley, and CrazyAndAlive for following this story. I'd also like to thank Leasha Orton and AngelsDestiny22 for giving me awesome reviews.**

"_**Here I start to define it**_  
_**As a sign on my skin**_  
_**That I just try to wash away**_  
_**Reminder infected, it'll be painful to me**_

_**Life is so short**_  
_**Close to the edge of another backdoor**_  
_**Life is so sure**_  
_**Life will be ready to twist up your world"**_

_**'To The Edge' by: Lacuna Coil**_

Chapter 4: Changes

Dean leaned his head back against the rest of the couch. Mia was a complete mystery to him. One moment she was opening up to him and the next she was closing herself off again. He wanted to be there for her; but he couldn't seem to get passed her barriers. The look of fear in her eyes screamed at him to try and protect her; but he honestly didn't know what or who to protect her from. The only thing he had was a name.

"Nick Grayson. Why does that name sound familiar to me?" He asked himself quietly.

He rolled onto his side, facing the back of the couch. So many thoughts were running through his head that he knew that he just needed to fall asleep.

The next morning, Rydia opened her sore eyes and felt the throbbing in the temples of her head. She instantly knew that she was hungover. Her mouth was dry and she could feel the vomit climbing its way up her throat. Mia looked up to see her sister rushing to the bathroom to expel the contents of her stomach.

A small laugh escaped her mouth, remembering the days when they would go out and party all night and then be totally worthless the next day. Those days seemed so long ago to her now. After two years in the WWE, she rarely had time to visit home. She rarely got to see her family; but now that Rydia was there with her, she didn't want to loose that familiarity for any reason.

"My head hurts so bad." Rydia said coming out of the bathroom.

"I'm sure it does. I haven't seen you drink like that since we were twenty-one." Mia replied turning to face her.

Rydia walked over to her bag and pulled out a small change purse. Inside, was contents of vitamins and two bottles of Aleve. She poured two blue pills into her hand and tipped her head back to swallow them. "I didn't expect to drink so much; but Nikki kept getting me refills."

"That's what they do. You gotta know when to say no to them."

"It's fine. I had fun."

"I'm glad. It's nice to see the smile on your face again."

Mia knew that if she found out about Nick's appearance her smile would fade. The fact that they were so close in age, made them have a bond like twins. They always knew when the other way lying or upset. Rydia sat down next to her and leaned her head against the side of the couch. "So what's got you all thinking? I know that look. Something is bothering you." She asked.

"It's nothing to worry about." She replied.

"It's not nothing if you're staring off into space thinking about it."

Again, Mia knew that Rydia wouldn't let it go until she got a satisfied answer. The only thing she could do was bring up Dean again. Though it wasn't a total lie; but it wasn't really what's got her mind swirling. "Is this about Dean again?"

"Something like that."

Mia stood up and began to rummage through her bag for clothes. Rydia took that as a sign not to push further. There were times that even Mia didn't want to talk about things. She watched her sister closely, waiting to see any signs of distress; but she saw none. Even during the trip to LA was spent in silence. Smackdown wasn't a live show. It was tapped on Tuesday nights and Rydia followed Mia closely. She saw some of the same faces as the previous night; but there were some new ones.

"Hey Mia!" Brie greeted.

"How was the rest of your night?" Nikki asked.

"Rydia passed out there wasn't much to it." Mia replied.

The twins looked from Mia to Rydia. She simply shrugged her shoulders innocently, still feeling the last remnants of her headache. She turned to grab her bag from the floor. She froze when her eyes come in contact with Randy Orton. His cold blue eyes bore into her. A shiver ran up her spine and he never stopped to greet them; he just kept walking, pulling his bag behind him.

"He must be in a mood today." Brie commented.

"Yeah, normally he would have at least said 'hi' to us." Nikki continued.

It didn't really matter to Rydia. She really wasn't there to make friends with everyone her sister worked with. She was there only for a break away from the problems at home; but Rydia couldn't deny the fact that having a friend wouldn't be a bad thing. Mia looked at her sister and wondered what she was thinking about. Her facial expression told a story that she longed for company; but would never ask for it.

"Excuse me ladies." A thundering female voice interrupted.

The four women looked at the owner of the voice, Stephanie McMahon. Her long chocolate hair lay across her shoulders in ringlets. Her smile screamed authority; but there was some gentleness to it behind all the power. "Sorry, Stephanie. Did you need through?" Brie asked.

"Not exactly, I came to talk to Mia. Could you please leave us to talk alone, please?"

"Of course." Nikki replied.

The twins walked away; but Rydia remained hesitant. Mia looked at her and nodded her head. She was silently telling her that it was okay. Rydia stepped back and walked around the corner only to run into Roman Reigns. "I'm so sorry." She apologized before realizing who exactly she was apologizing to.

"It's alright, Rydia." He replied.

She looked up at him to see his smile. The butterflies in her stomach began to flutter for a different reason than before. He scanned her briefly. The healing bruises on her arms were turning to a yellowish color; but still very visible. "Did you make it back to the hotel okay last night?" He asked.

"Yeah from what I remember. Mia said I passed out almost instantly. I definitely felt it this morning."

"So you wouldn't want to come out for a drink tonight then?"

Her heart was pounding against her chest so hard that she thought it would leave a bruise. Before she could even answer, Dean and Seth approached them. Roman seemed annoyed by their interruption and it couldn't help but make Rydia smile on the inside.

"Are we interrupting something?" Seth asked teasingly.

"No, not really." Roman answered.

"Rydia, there you are!" Mia's panicked voice echoed the hallway.

Roman rolled his eyes once again at yet another interruption. Rydia tried desperately not to laugh at his obvious irritation. Mia hooked her arm with Rydia's and proceeded to try and drag her away from the trio. "What are you doing? I was talking to them." Rydia protested yanking her arm away.

"It can wait. Stephanie McMahon wants to speak with you."

Her eyes widened in disbelief. Without arguing, she followed Mia away from the group. She mentally made a note to find Roman after the show to answer his question; but that was after she thought about it for a little bit. Turning the corner of the hall, Stephanie stood with arms at her sides talking to her husband Triple H.

"Here she is, Stephanie." Mia called.

"It's an honor to meet you." Rydia stated holding her hand out.

Stephanie took her hand and shook it firmly. Rydia passed her hand over to Triple H, who took a firm hold as well. Her palms were becoming sweaty with the nerves passing through her body. She had no idea what they could possibly want to talk to her about. If it was about her traveling with Mia, then Mia would have had a sadder expression than what she did have.

"Rydia, have you ever thought about wrestling?" She asked.

"Once or twice. It was when Mia left to be a Diva."

"We like the look you present. We want to test run your acting abilities tonight. Mia has a set match tonight and I want you to accompany her. There will be a segment at the end that will involve The Wyatt Family and The Shield. What you do is up to you, let Mia guide you though." Triple H explained.

Rydia contemplated what they wanted. It was a change of a lifetime to do something other than bar tend at a local club. It was also and a chance to put her life with Nick behind her and move on. If she succeeded, then she could do other things to. "Okay, let's do this!" She answered with a smile.

Mia squealed and wrapped her arms around her neck. She was so happy that her heart could burst with joy. The power couple left the sisters alone to talk about what's to come. They walked into the woman's locker-room to change. Mia pulled out her ring gear and laid it gently on the bench beside her. "Did you say something to them?" Rydia asked.

"No, Steph came up to me and asked if you were wrestling anywhere. She didn't want want any wrestlers from other companies inside the building. It's a business thing; and that's when she asked me what I thought about you becoming one."

"Are they really going to send me for training?"

"Yeah, they sent others for training when they hired them."

Mia began to change into her ring clothes when she remembered that she had interrupted Rydia talking to Roman. The curiosity was setting in and she needed ask what the conversation was about. "So what were you talking about before I interrupted you?" She asked.

"Nothing really, Roman just asked me to come out for a drink tonight."

She was surprised to hear her answer. Roman was usually the quiet one of the group and she never expected him to take a liking to Rydia at all. Ignoring the thoughts she wanted to say, she continued to get ready for her match. Rydia changed into a pair of black vinyl leggins and multicolored brown strapless high-low top. She fastened the attached belt around her stomach and then leaned down to zipper up her boots over the leggins.

"I like that outfit. Where did you get it?" Mia asked.

"The top I got at rue21 and the pants at Hot Topic. You bought me the shoes."

"Well you look amazing."

"Thank you. Are you sure you want me out there with you? Won't I distract you?"

Mia smiled and took a few steps closer to her. She placed a hand on her shoulder. Rydia looked from her hand to her sister's face. Their blue eyes locked and all the doubt faded away. "I want you out there. If you don't like it, then you don't have to do anymore things."

"Okay."

Rydia turned towards her bag to find her make-up box, when she heard Mia turn on music from her phone. 'You look good to me' by Lucy Hale started up and Rydia groaned in annoyance. Country music was not something she liked at all. That's where most of their arguments as kids always happened.

"Oh my god, how can you stand listening to this stuff?" Rydia commented.

"How can you listen to the stuff you call music?" Mia shot back.

There was silence for a few moments before they burst into laughter. They looked at each other and then at the TV in the corner of the room. The introduction to Smackdown was already running on the screen. It wouldn't be long before Mia had her match and Rydia would make her first appearance in front of thousands of people.

**End Note: Should Rydia be a wrestler or just a manager? Should she accept a drink with Roman? Let me know what you think. Hope you liked the new chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: You readers are simply amazing. I never thought I'd receive this kind of response to this story. I'd like to thank Leasha Orton, CrazyAndAlive, caz21, and DOOLover08 for the awesome reviews for the last chapter. I'd like to thank .3, BlackHamster96,Kdaniels270, ghunter182003, HardyxLover, nattiebroskette, synismysim, and HearAmyRoar for following this story. I hope this chapter receives the same kind of response as the last one. Enjoy reading!**

"_**You've gotta try or you will never find out**_

_**Don't be afraid of what it take to break out**_

_**Don't look back 'cause all you'll find is self doubt**_

_**(All they do is bring you down)**_

_**You take a step and you will start to figure it out**_

_**Don't back down when everyone's calling you out**_

_**This is your chance to shine**_

_**(Don't ever let them bring you down)"**_

_**'Break Out' by: The Letter Black**_

Chapter 5: Distant Sun

Rydia's stomach twisted into knots as the time to walk out with Mia was approaching. Hundreds of thoughts raced through her head and it wouldn't slow down no matter how many times she tried to shake them. It had been over a year since she stood in from of a crowd of people, granted that it was only a couple hundred compared to thousands of people out in the arena that night.

"Calm down, you will do just fine. You are a natural at performing in front of people." Mia commented.

"Yeah, singing maybe. I've never done this before." She replied.

"Just remember that when I'm loosing, act worried; and when the Wyatt Family comes out, act scared."

The concept was simple enough and all she could do was hope that it all worked out okay. She almost forgot that The Shield would be playing a part in the segment as well. It brought back the thought of Roman asking her out for a drink after the show. She was torn with the answer. Her mind screamed 'yes'; but her heart was hesitant.

"It's time." Mia interrupted.

A tacky rave song started to play as Mia's entrance theme. Rydia groaned at the sound of it. There were so many things she could come up with that would have been hundred times better; but it was time walk out with her sister. Mia's smile was priceless and there was so much joy behind it. Rydia remained calm; but held a smile on her face.

Mia was introduced. She stood inside the ring stretching out a little more before her opponent decided to make her appearance. Rydia stood on the floor outside the ring in front of the announce table. She could hear Michael Cole, JBL, and Jerry Lawler make comments on her presence at ringside. They were telling the people watching on TV that she was the new manager of Mia; but it was obvious to everyone that they were related. They looked too much alike not to be.

"Let's Light It Up' cut Mia's tacky music off and the WWE Diva's Champion, AJ Lee, made her way skipping down to the ring. Tamina followed her down the ramp and stopped short when she saw Rydia on the other side of the ring. She looked up at AJ confused. AJ shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to ignore the addition to ringside.

The bell rung, indicating the start of the match. Mia stared down AJ for a moment before locking up with her in the center of the ring. Rydia was amazing seeing everything up close and personal; but she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched and not from the thousands of spectators. Mia flipped AJ over onto her backside and kicked her back, making her arch up in pain. AJ rolled over on her belly and pushed herself back up to her feet.

Mia missed with a clothesline and was stopped by a dropkick to the face. Rydia's expression turned from excited to concerned. AJ's wicked smile graced her face and proceeded to pull Mia up by her hair. Tamina smiled and yelled at her partner to finish the match; but the second she yelled the words Mia pushed AJ's hands away and spun behind her, grabbing her waist with both arms. She lifted her up and over, delivering a German suplex. Mia quickly went for the cover and was quickly disappointed by AJ's kickout.

Rydia paced a little before settling down again. She tucked her hair behind her ears and the moment she did, she could have sworn that she heard her name being screamed by someone. Mia lifted AJ onto her shoulders and slammed her down in a vicious powerbomb. The sound made Rydia forget all about the person in the crowd. Her smile returned and just as Mia covered AJ the arena went black.

'Live in Fear' began playing and the four women knew that The Wyatt Family was making their way to ring. When the lights came back on Bray Wyatt was sitting in his signature rocking chair and the other two members were inside the ring staring down AJ and Mia. Rydia slid into the ring and pulled on her sister's arm.

Tamina pulled AJ out of the ring and they ran through the crowd to escape the carnage that was obvious to occur. Luke Harper closed in on the left side of the sisters and Erick Rowan, with his mask still on, closed in on the right side. The crowd was beginning to chant for The Shield much to the pleasure of Bray Wyatt. His twisted smile was giving the sister's the chills along with the close proximity of the other members.

Luke knelt down and pulled up on Mia's arm, lifting her to her feet. Erick lifted Rydia up and the second they did so 'Special Op' started up and they turned their attention the crowd they were famous for entering from. Neither man let go of the sister's and Bray finally stood up from his chair. Dean Ambrose was the first to climb the barricade, followed by Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. The trio circled the ring like a pack of wolves ready to dive for the kill.

Rydia's eyes searched Mia's for a moment, looking for reassurance. She didn't like to be held by Erick. It reminded her of Nick's harsh grip the night he hit her. She swallowed the lump in her throat when the trio jumped onto the apron of the ring. Roman started down Erick Rowan and he removed his mask to reveal his long red beard and pale face.

The moment Bray Wyatt entered the ring was the moment Dean lunged at Luke Harper. Luke released Mia and she rolled outside the ring. Rydia yanked her arm free and moved away just quick enough to see Roman deliver a spear to Erick. The sister's ran back to the backstage area and took a breather that was much needed.

**Backstage (Off screen)**

Rydia touched her arm in the place that Erick had held a firm grip on. Mia noticed instantly the scared look on her face. "Erick wouldn't really hurt you, you know that right?" She explained; but she knew that it was a subconscious thing that couldn't really be helped.

"I know. It just brought back bad thoughts with Nick." Rydia answered.

It made sense. It was only three days since she found Rydia huddling on the floor in her kitchen. They walked into the locker-room and started to pack up their belongings. Rydia pulled out a bottle of perfume and sprayed herself twice before throwing it back in the bag. "We should go out and celebrate your debut tonight." Mia suggested.

"Oh, you think so?"

She didn't know what to say, because it brought back once again that she still hadn't answered Roman about a drink tonight. Mia lifted up her bag and stepped towards her zoned out sister. "Come on Ry, you need to get your mind off Nick. Didn't Roman ask you out for a drink tonight anyway?"

"Yeah and I need to go find him. I'll be right back."

Rydia opened the door and walked out into the hallway. Roman was talking with Dean and Seth at the end of the hall. She watched him a moment before approaching. He ran a hand through his wet dark hair. The heels of her shoes clicked on the linoleum floor and they turned their attention to her. "Something you need, princess?" Dean asked with a smile.

"I actually came to talk to Roman for a minute." She replied.

Seth looked at Roman and gave him a teasing smile. Dean looked a little stunned for a moment; but raised his hands up innocently. Roman rolled his eyes at his friends and gently placed his hand on the dip in her lower back. "It's alright baby girl, come on. They are acting like children." He commented.

Roman led her around the corner and away from the teasing children that were Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins. Rydia's palms were becoming sweaty as her nerves were making her stomach flutter. "I'm sorry that I didn't get to answer you earlier tonight. As you could see it was important."

"Yes, congratulations by the way."

"Thanks; but that's not why I'm here. I'm here to say that I'll be out tonight; so if you want to have a drink I'm okay with that."

"I'll be there. Where are you going?"

"I honestly don't know. Just follow Mia's car."

He smiled and stepped aside to let her walk back to the locker-room. When he got back to the corner Dean and Seth were still talking in, all he got was childish laughing. Roman groaned at the behavior. "So what did she have to talk to you about?" Seth asked.

"She just said that she was going out with Mia tonight."

Dean perked up at the mentioning of Mia's name. Now it was Roman's turn to laugh childishly. He knew Mia was Dean's biggest weakness and he didn't bother to hide it anymore.

**The Club**

Mia and Rydia sat down at a small round table with their drinks. The music swirled around them and changed their solemn moods to upbeat and happy. Rydia looked around silently looking for Roman. "Are you looking for Roman?" Mia asked.

"No, just looking around." She lied knowing that she really was.

"You are horrible at lying."

Rydia ignored her comment and took a sip from her cup. The excitement was still running fresh through her body. She was still waiting for Stephanie and Hunter's comments on her performance. Mia smiled seeing the happiness on her sibling's face. It was like she could feel for herself. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and instantly, she turned to see who was behind her.

"Do mind if I borrow this seat?" Roman asked with a smile.

"Uh...sure...I guess." Mia replied hesitantly.

She stood up and Roman slid around her to occupy the seat. His hair clung to his blue t-shirt, also framing his face from an angle. Mia turned back to wink at Rydia before going down to the second floor. Nikki and Brie were leaning against the bar waiting for their drinks. The music changed to a slower one and Mia attempted to move towards the bar before having her arm snatched by someone.

"Hey Mia, wanna dance?" Dean asked

"Not really." She replied.

"Rydia is fine. She's with Roman. Trust me he won't let her out of his sight."

Looking up to the top level, she saw Rydia laughing with Roman. He was paying close attention to her and that made her relax enough to accept Dean's hand. She turned her back to him, swaying her hips along his hands. He leaned into the nape of her neck, breathing in her scent. His hand took hold of her hips and spun her to face him.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight." He complimented.

"Thank you." She replied with a smile, feeling the heat in her cheeks.

Rydia took a sip from her newly filled cup. Roman watched her with attentive eyes. He liked how conservative she was being. She dressed sexy; but it was in a tasteful way. The healing bruises were still bothering him and he wanted to ask her how she got them; but at the same time he didn't want to scare her off.

"So why travel with Mia?" He asked.

"It's a long story and one I'm not sure I'm ready to talk about." She answered honestly.

"I've got time; but if you don't want to, I won't push."

There was nothing but sincerity on his face and in his eyes. She felt like she could trust him and seeing Mia below dancing with Dean only confirmed her instincts. Roman saw the hesitation on her face. He didn't know what it was about her that screamed at him. She seemed like a lost woman that needed someone to help her find her way.

"I came to get away from my life in Dallas. My ex-boyfriend abused me and pretty much wouldn't take no for an answer. That's where these bruises you've been looking at came from."

"I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't. It's alright. Nick and I were part of a cover band of international metal/rock artists. We were together for five years before I caught him cheating with one of his groupies. I left the band shortly after and it wasn't long after we broke up he came back asking for me to take him back."

"I'm assuming you told him no."

"Yeah...but that's when he got violent."

Roman saw the struggle on her face and could hear it in her voice. He wanted to console her somehow; but didn't know what she'd accept. He opted for just taking a hold of her hand and rubbing the pad of his thumb across her soft skin. She lifted her head to look him dead in the eyes. "I'm glad you decided to travel with Mia. You needed a fresh start from something like that."

"I agree."

Once the song switched to a faster one, Mia attempted to walk away from Dean to avoid another awkward conversation; but he held her hand, preventing her from doing what she wanted. She turned to face him. His blue eyes softened and he reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear. The gesture made her heart skip a beat.

"Thank you." He said suddenly.

"For what?"

"Dancing with me. I know you didn't want to."

"You're welcome, I'll see you later okay."

"Yeah..."

She walked away from him. He moved away from the crowd and towards the bar where Seth Rollins occupied. Dean sat down next to him and asked for a beer from the bartender. "Are you alright, man?" Seth asked.

"Fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Don't worry about Mia, she's just a stuck on herself bitch anyway." A voice interrupted.

Dean and Seth turned to see a man on the right side of them wear a Lakers ball cap. He had shaggy brown eyes and dark eyes. There was a small earring in his right ear. Dean glared at him, wondering who he was to be talking about her in such a way.

"Who the hell are you? What do you know about her?" Dean snapped.

"I know plenty. I also know that you buddy up there better not get any ideas of getting with my woman."

"Dude, Rydia isn't anyone's." Seth replied.

"Oh she is. She belongs to me."

In that moment, Dean knew who he was. The fear for Mia and Rydia's safety was climbing to surface. Nick's smile turned from arrogant to wicked in a spit second. He knew that he needed to get the sister's to safety as quickly as possible; but he honestly didn't know how.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: A big thanks goes out toJohnsAngel22, CrazyAndAlive, Emzy2k11, and Leasha Orton for the great reviews from the last chapter. Another big thanks goes to Maynahchick and BrittanyNAltheide for becoming followers of this story. This story wouldn't be what it is without all of you guys; so I hope you all enjoy the new chapter.**

"_**A house of red light**_

_**Burns like your wanting eyes**_

_**The rain is away**_

_**And we say**_

_**When we say"**_

_**'Play with Fire' by: The Birthday Massacre**_

Chapter 6: Protective

Dean studied the man's exterior, looking for anything that would him a clue as to why he was there. It was obvious that this wasn't the first time Nick had stalked someone. Seth didn't like the tension between them and was completely confused about what was going on around him. He could still see Mia at the bar and deep down he hoped that she wouldn't turn around to see what was going on.

"Why are you even here?" Dean asked.

"So you know who I am then? Mia must have a big mouth." Nick replied.

"DON'T! Don't talk about her!"

The rage was boiling to the surface within Dean. He hated having the nutcase talk about Mia the way he was. His eyes rose to the top level, scanning for Rydia and Roman. They were still seated at the same tiny table talking, which in his mind was a good thing at the present moment. Nick took a step closer with confidence. He was outnumbered; but yet he was still full of confidence.

"You two know nothing about Rydia, so why are you protecting her?" Nick asked curiously.

"We don't need to know. If she's anything like Mia, then she's the sweetest most caring person in the world." Seth replied.

Nick burst into laughter at the comment. He took the Lakers cap off his head and ran a hand through his shaggy sandy brown hair. "Oh boy, you guys really don't know anything. She's the opposite of that. Rydia is pretty damn selfish."

"Why, because she doesn't want you anymore." Dean commented.

Mia turned from the bar to see the worst person standing only inches away from Dean and Seth. Panic encased her whole body and she dropped her cup to the floor, spilling its contents on the feet of the people around her. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably. It was so bad that she couldn't hear the people's complaints around her. Instinct was the only things she had left. She looked for Rydia and let out a breath of relief when she saw that she was still in conversation with Roman.

"Walk away guys, please get away." Mia pleaded in a whisper.

There was nothing more painful in her eyes than to watch innocent people get dragged into something that didn't involve them. It was at that moment that she realized that Dean was serious about protecting Rydia and herself. That fact made her want to enter the conversation to protect them.

"Nick! It isn't them your looking for is it?" Mia asked unconsciously closing the distance between them.

Nick looked away from the two protective males and turned his attention towards the panic stricken younger sister of the woman he laid claim to. Dean wanted to pull her close to him and tuck her safely away; but was afraid of what would happen if he tried. A toothy grin appeared on Nicked lips before he lifted two fingers up to them. A loud whistle was expelled. The sound alerted Mia to something far worse.

Three other men stood up from different tables around the bar. Mia recognized them as the band members from Rydia's cover band 'Endless Dreams'. If her sister saw them in such a way, it would break her heart even more than it already was.

"What did you do? Pay them with money daddy gave you." Mia asked in a harsh voice.

**Upper Level**

Rydia watched as Roman returned with yet another drink. She still sipping on her first one when he had just gotten his third one. She tried to hold back a giggle when he sat back down; but it was unsuccessful. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'm just a really slow drinker I guess." She answered.

"There is nothing wrong with that."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you think I did okay tonight?"

Roman looked into her bright blue eyes, searching for a reason as to why she had asked the question. There was an obvious amount of self-doubt behind them. "You did great, Rydia. There is no reason to doubt yourself. I can honestly say that I think Stephanie will continue to use you." He replied.

His answer made her heart swell with a happiness she hadn't felt in years. The song changed to one she recognized. 'Play with Fire' by The Birthday Massacre. The song brought back memories from her days singing her heart out night after night in clubs all over Texas. It was one of her personal favorites to do, because she sang it alone.

"I love this song." She said without thinking.

"Was this one you redid?"

"Yeah..."

Roman wanted to hear for himself the voice she was talking about; but didn't want to push her. He realized that she was fragile and would have to be gentle with her. His eyes looked down for a moment to see a man standing in front of Dean, Seth, and Mia. He also had three others behind him in a gang formation. Something wasn't right about the situation and he wanted to go down to see it for himself; but there was something that prevented him from doing so, a need to get Rydia far away.

"Ry, I think we should leave." He said suddenly.

"Why?" She asked.

"There is going to be a fight and it looks like it could get ugly."

"What about Mia? I can't just leave her here."

"She's with Dean. He will make sure she'd alright."

Roman helped Rydia up from her chair. They walked out of the club into the night's chilled air. The feeling of being protective was overwhelming him in those moments of seeing the others engaging in harsh words. He hoped that he did the right thing by taking her out of the building.

Rydia looked up at his stern facial expression and wondered exactly what was running through his mind. There was urgency in his voice when he asked her to leave with him. She couldn't understand what would make him do what he did unless it was about Dean and Mia.

**The Club**

Mia felt overwhelmed by fear. There were four men standing in front of them. She didn't want anything to happen to Dean or Seth. They were innocent in all that messed up drama. Dean reached over and pulled at Mia's arm, moving her safely behind him. "Stay behind us, okay." Seth stated.

"Wait! You can't do this. You are outnumbered. Please!" Mia pleaded fighting to get in front of them.

"Yes, you might want to listen to the whore. You guys don't have a chance in the world of winning a fight against us." Nick interrupted.

Without a second thought, Dean lunged at Nick. His fist connected with the side of his jaw, jerking his head to the side. Blood trickled down from the corner of his mouth. Mia closed her eyes, not wanting to see anymore violence. Nick wiped the blood away with the pad of his thumb. "Okay, consider this you're last warning." He stated before punching Dean in the same place he had been punched.

Nick backed away with the other band members, leaving the small trio to figure things out on their own. Mia rushed to Dean's side. He looked at her as he wiped the blood away from the side of his mouth and spitting out the red tinted saliva from inside his mouth. She was horrified with the actions that had just transpired seconds earlier.

"I'm going to check on Roman and Rydia." Seth stated and walked away.

"Thank you. I'll take Dean back to the hotel." Mia replied.

They shared a sibling like smile with each other before returning to their duties on hand. Dean's hands were still clenched into fists. The skin in his palms were beginning to crack and bleed from the pressure. Mia reached out and took his closed hand into her warm grasp. The instant her skin touched his, he let go and released his hand flat.

"Come on, I got a first aid kit in the car."

Dean couldn't find words to say to her. There were so many things he wanted to tell her; but he didn't want to scare her away. His feelings for her were growing by the day and it scared him to no end. It didn't scare him as much as the thought of loosing her completely. Nick was relentless and he knew it by just watching his actions.

The drive back to the hotel was spent in silence. Mia didn't know what to say to him or how to thank him for standing up for her. She came to the conclusion that tonight Nick wasn't really after Rydia, he was after her. He wanted to break her down and make it easier for him to be forceful with Rydia. She was bound and determined never to let that happen.

**The Hotel**

Roman walked Rydia to the door of the room she shared with Mia. Her nerves were accelerating as her palms became even more sweaty. She found him to be the most gorgeous man her eyes had laid on for quite some time. "Thank you for the drink tonight." She said leaning against the door.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you accepted." He replied with a smile that could melt the ice in any woman's frozen heart.

"I'll see you tomorrow sometime then?"

"Probably..."

He trailed off not really knowing if he'd see her or not. He needed to talk to Dean and make him talk about what happened at the club and explain to him about the overwhelming need to protect Rydia. He knew there just had to be a reason why he felt that way.

Rydia turned to unlock the door when she felt his hand take a hold of hers, slipping something inside her palm. Looking down at the piece of paper in her hand, she saw the numbers in black ink. It was his phone number. The thumping of her heart was heard inside her ears as she tried to calm herself down. It had been a long time since she was in that kind of a situation.

"Text or call me whenever you want."

"Thank you."

"Goodnight, beautiful."

"Goodnight." She replied blushing at his compliment.

He smiled before walked away. She slipped inside her room, hoping that Mia was inside. The room was dark and there was no sign of her sister had been there at all. She remembered Roman saying that Mia was with Dean at the club. The thought brought another smile to her lips. She really hoped that Mia would stop fighting her attraction to Dean; but it also brought back the thoughts of the fight in the club.

"Was it them?" She asked herself.

Mia walked next to Dean until they reached his room. She held the first aid kit tightly in her hand. He opened the door and allowed her entrance first. She sat the box down on the stand next to the bed. He sat down on the edge running his tongue along the inside of his mouth. There were two splits from his teeth being pressed into the tender skin.

"Dean, you didn't need to do that." She started to say before he held his hand up to silence her.

"Yes, I did. No one will ever talk about you that way in my presence."

She pulled out an instant ice pack from the box. Squeezing the center, it quickly became cold enough for her to apply to his swollen lip. He cringed at the singing pain from her touch. Mia felt the guilt rise up above all the other emotions she was feeling. The guilt in telling him about Nick in the first place.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

"I shouldn't have told you about Nick in the first place. He probably would have left you guys alone."

Dean reached up and took hold of her hand that was holding the ice pack then he used his other hand to cup her cheek. Her ice blue eyes were glassy with tears once more. "Look at me, Mia." He whispered.

She did as he asked and looked directly at him. The softness returned to his eyes; but there was something else that made her heart skip a beat; the longing that was evident in the blue orbs of his eyes. "I would have done the same thing tonight, even if I didn't know who he was. No matter what you say, I'm going to protect you and Rydia."

Without thinking, she leaned in closer towards his lips. She hesitated only one before securing them upon his. His hand left hers and reached behind her head, tangling his fingers in her dark curls. The feeling of her lips on his was overbearing his senses to think straight. Her lips were soft and perfect for him please.

Her hand dropped the ice pack to the floor before gripping his t-shirt. His lips felt too good to let go right away. She savored the feeling of his skilled kisses upon her lips. He broke away to her surprise. His eyes were lust coated; but still in control of his actions.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"It's a thank you for standing up for me tonight. I didn't think anyone but Rydia ever would."

"Well now you know that I will."

He leaned in again, kissing her lips once more. She backed away to his disappointment. There were things that she needed to sort through among the other ones about protecting Rydia from Nick. Dean was confused as to why she continued to fight him. There was obviously a connection between them and he wanted to explore it more. If only he could get her to stop fighting against him.

"I'm not going to give up on you." He stated the moment she opened the door to leave.

"I didn't expect you to. In fact, I don't want you to."

Mia walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. She leaned against it placing her fingers on her lips, remembering the feeling of his kiss. He was breaking her walls down quicker than she wanted. It scared her. She didn't want to fall for someone and then get hurt in the crossfire of this dangerous situation with Nick.

"Mia!" Roman called.

She looked up to see him. His face held such a confused expression. He stopped walking just short of her position in the hall. She could tell that he wanted to ask her something. "What's wrong? Is Rydia okay?" She asked.

"She's fine; but I want to know what the hell happened tonight?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw the guy in front of you. Dean was protecting you, why?"

Mia let out a sigh of regret. She knew since the night before when she told Dean about Nick that she'd eventually have to tell all of them. Roman was probably the most aware of the group and would see through the lies they told to hide it.

"That guy was Nick Grayson, Rydia's ex-boyfriend. He showed himself last night at the club as well. He wants Rydia back and will do anything to get it, even hurt people."

She moved her arm to show him the bruises Nick had left. It answered the question as to why he felt the need to protect Rydia. She was in need of protecting and above all else she was oblivious as to what was happening behind the scenes. "Please don't tell her. She's fragile enough right now. This will break her down even more." Mia pleaded.

"Fine; but who were the others behind him?"

"The other members of Rydia's cover band. They were close to her and that's another reason why you can't tell her. It will break her heart completely."

All Roman could do was nod his head. The anger he felt was beyond words; but the determination was even more a priority. He knew that Rydia was special; so special that he wanted to know her that much more and that was exactly what he planned to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: Once again, I've been surprisingly blown away with the reception I have gotten for this story. Thanks goes to Leasha Orton, AngelsDestiny22, JeweledLotus and Guest for the reviews. Another thanks goes to Nightwing's Gal, munkeynuts23, NESSAANCALIME6913 and SocialPorcupine for following this story. This chapter is going to be mostly Mia based. Enjoy reading the new chapter!**

"_**We're too numb to feel**_

_**The downfall starts right here**_

_**Hold your breath and swim**_

_**Swallowed my life's tear"**_

_**'Dead End' by: In Flames**_

Chapter 7: Riddles

The next morning was hard on Mia. The second night in a row seeing Nick made the reality of him stalking Rydia that much more real. She also had to come to terms with the fact that she had kissed Dean Ambrose. Ever since telling him about Nick, she had been seeing him differently. A difference that scared her.

"Mia are you alright? You seem upset." Rydia asked pulling her shirt down by the hem.

"I'll be fine. There are some things I need to sort out alone." She replied.

Rydia let out a sigh of frustration and proceeded to turn her sister around to face her. She knew there was something bothering her and also knew that Mia was stubborn to talk about anything personal. "This is about Dean, isn't it?"

"I never could get anything passed you. Damn that persistent empathic like ability of yours."

"I'm not empathic. I just know you that's all."

Mia smiled while quickly throwing her hair up into a ponytail. There was no denying that they had a bond that was twin-like. Rydia began to hum a song that was awfully familiar to Mia and it brought back memories of a two years ago when she first started in the WWE. The first week after arriving she found herself extremely attracted to Randy Orton.

Randy had been the first male superstar to talk to her. His voice warmed her to unnatural levels and before long she started to pursue him. He was receptive after working with her for a month. Rydia had done a show in Fort Worth, Texas a year into their relationship and dedicated the song 'All Yours' by Hydria to her and Randy. "Can you stop humming that song, please?" Mia asked.

"I'm sorry. Still can't listen to it can you?"

"No. It's still painful to think about."

"You're over him aren't you? I mean Dean seems to have wormed his way inside your heart."

Mia stopped packing her bag instantly. Her eyes automatically closed and a replay of the kiss she shared with Dean ran through her mind. The same flutter of butterflies appeared in her stomach and the heat rose to her cheeks, turning them a shade of pink. She didn't want to feel things for him; but the more she denied it, the more she knew it was true.

"I realize that you don't want to get hurt again after Randy broke your heart; but I seriously doubt that is Dean's intention." Rydia interrupted.

"No...it's not..."

Down the hall, Dean walked out of his hotel room pulling his bag behind him. Normally he would be walking with a smile; but today there was no such smile. He was utterly confused about Mia. In moments of weakness, she opened up to him; but they were only when Nick would show himself. He had vowed to her that he would protect her and Rydia from him; but Mia still remained close minded about it.

"Yo Dean, you alright?" Seth asked catching up with him.

"I've got a lot on my mind today."

"You mean a lot of Mia is on your mind. I think you need to tell me what's going on. Who was that last night?"

It had slipped his mind that Seth knew nothing about Nick and the danger he was to the sisters. He took the time to explain everything to him before they reached the lobby. Roman was waiting for them, catching their attention by a wave of his hand. "Let's get out of here?" Dean stated.

"Dean, I think we should talk about last night." Roman suggested.

"What's to talk about? That douche bag wants to torture Mia and Rydia. That's all there is to it." He snapped.

Seth and Roman exchanged a glance, silently telling each other that they understood his desire to protect them; even from something that was beyond personal. There wasn't another word spoken on the subject as they walked out of the hotel. Roman felt his phone vibrate from inside his pocket. He slipped it into his hand noticing the symbol for a text message.

Opening the message with a flick of his fingertip, he scanned the words _**"Turn around"**_ before turning to see Rydia standing there with a smile on her face. Mia stood behind her with a solemn expression that confused him.

"Hey." Roman greeted with a smile.

"How are you guys today?" Rydia asked oblivious to the previous conversation.

"Could be better." Dean snapped.

Mia raised an eyebrow to his snippy attitude. The only thing she could do was blame herself for his outburst. She had been the one to kiss him and then leave him hanging. Rydia was taken aback by his outburst as well, not really understanding his reason behind it.

"Why don't you tone your attitude down, Dean? Just because you're mad at me doesn't give you the right to snap at her." Mia stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, I'm not mad at you." He replied stepping closer to her, running a hand through his hair.

Her heart began to race. The difference this time around was the fact they had an audience. She hated that her body betrayed her wishes. Rydia could feel that her sister was uncomfortable with everyone around her. She snapped her fingers and the other two members of The Shield looked at her puzzled.

"Come on, let's give them some space. How about we go for coffee, my treat?" Rydia suggested.

"Sure..." Seth said hesitating in walking away from a combustible situation.

"Come on Seth, let them hash it out alone." Roman stated laying his hand on the small of Rydia's back.

Mia watched as everyone left her alone with the man she didn't trust herself alone with. Dean stared at her intently. There were so many things he wanted to say to her; but in reality he knew that he couldn't say any of them. He realized that Mia was just as fragile as Rydia was. His hand instinctively reached out to cup her cheek. It was the same gesture he had done several times over the last few days.

"Why can't you just let me in?" He whispered.

"You know why." She whispered back.

"I'm not Randy, Mia. I never have been and I never will be."

"Yes, Randy broke my heart; but that's not the only reason and you know it."

He let out a sigh and retracted his hand away from her face. If having her broken heart to mend was hard enough; but now he had to convince her that Nick wouldn't harm him. He knew her all too well. She was protective of the people she cared about and would never let anyone get hurt because her. "I told you several times that I will protect you and Rydia from him. You can't scare me away because of this problem."

"I'm not going to let you get hurt because of me. I don't care how much we want each other."

Mia stepped out around him, intending on following the others to get coffee; but Dean had other ideas. He grabbed her hand, spun her around and pulled her into his arms. She couldn't believe that she had just admitted to wanting him. His 'Old Spice' scent waved under her nose before she felt his lips capture hers. Inside, her mind and heart were at war with each other. Her heart wanted to enjoy the moment; but her mind screamed at her about the dangers.

Her lips moved across his eagerly, barely letting her tongue slip through their parted lips. Mia's hands gripped at his hoddie, trying to hold onto him out of desperation. Dean separated away from her just as she was warming up to him. She opened her eyes slowly to see his smile. "You need to trust me, Mia. Even if he managed to hurt me, I'd still be there for you."

"Well now that was a show." A voice sounded behind them.

They froze and turned to see a man they always cringed upon seeing. Bray Wyatt stood there with a wicked smile that sent a chill up Mia's spine. Dean took her hand, twining his fingers with hers. Bray's smile grew wider upon seeing the gesture. "Since when is our lives any of your business?" Dean asked.

"Everyone's business is in his eyes now." Bray replied.

The busted couple looked at each other, confused. His words were a riddle that made little sense to them.

**Downtown Coffee Shop**

"So what were you doing while living in Texas?" Seth asked curiously.

"I was part of a cover band called 'Endless Dreams' and I was a bartender." Rydia replied.

"So you were a singer?"

"Yeah...I gave that up when I broke up with my ex. I just don't think I have it in me anymore."

Roman finished drinking his coffee and remained attentive to what she was saying; although, he had already heard this from her the night before. Rydia was worried for Mia. It wasn't like her to hold everything she was feeling inside. They always shared their secrets with each other. She stared into the dark pool of her coffee.

"Rydia." Mia's voice interrupted her train of thought.

"What took you guys so long?" Seth asked.

"Nothing really. The boardwalk is ultra crowded today." Dean lied.

Rydia was becoming frustrated with the obvious lies everyone around her had been telling her the past couple of days. The grip on her cup tightened and before long she had squeezed the paper cup in half, spilling the contents all over the table. "Why the hell are all of you lying to me? There is obviously something going on around this group." Rydia snapped.

Roman understood her frustration. He wanted to tell her that her ex was stalking her; but it was better for her not to know. Mia was desperate to keep Nick a secret, so there was only one thing she could say that take her mind off the lying within the group. "I kissed Dean last night." She admitted. Dean looked over at her curiously.

"What?" Seth and Roman asked at the same time confused at the confession.

"What about today? You were gone for like twenty minutes." Rydia asked again.

"We were talking about it and ended up kissing again. I wanted to tell you; but I'm struggling. We both are."

"Speak for yourself. I'm not struggling with anything. It's you that won't let me in."

Rydia looked from her sister to Dean. There was absolutely no lie in their eyes. She saw Dean reach under the table for Mia's hand.

**Downtown LA**

Bray Wyatt approached a man sitting alone at an outdoor cafe. He wore a tight black t-shirt with a skull upon the front and faded boot cut jeans. His shaggy sandy brown hair fell into eyes upon looking up from the newspaper. Bray pulled out the chair across from the stranger and sat down. "What did you learn about little Mia Chandler?" The stranger asked.

"She definitely involved with Dean Ambrose on a close level. I'd say she the tougher of the two sister." Bray answered.

"Rydia has strength; but she hides it well. Keep watch on both of them; but mostly Mia for right now. I need to break Rydia down before I make my move."

"I like the way you think, Nick."

Nick smiled and then slide a brown paper bag across the table. Bray took hold of it and opened it to see a couple thousand dollars in cash. It wasn't the total payment and he knew it; but didn't argue. He trusted Nick to give him the rest when he had even more useful information about the sisters. "Oh and one more thing, Bray." Nick asked standing up from the table.

"What's that?"

"Do everything in your power to keep Roman Reigns away from Rydia. I don't need them developing a relationship."

All Bray could do was smile with the order. He loved the idea of making their lives a living hell without them even knowing it. Luke Harper and Erick Rowan quietly approached their leader sitting alone at the table that once occupied their business partner. "So what's the word?" Luke asked.

"We got work to do boys, let's go." Bray replied and laughed a hollow laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note: Thanks goes to loveactually, MariaDimension, LivHardy, lovethemafia, emmasmummy and Becka D for becoming followers to this story. Also, thanks goes to Leasha Orton, AngelsDestiny22 and LivHardy for the awesome reviews. This story wouldn't be what it is without the great encouragement from all of you readers.**

"_**Standing here helpless**_

_**Where do I go**_

_**If you leave me alone**_

_**Where do I turn now**_

_**If it don't work out**_

_**As far as I can see**_

_**This isn't the way**_

_**That you said it would be..."**_

_**'Stranded' by Heart**_

Chapter 8: The Promise

"Come on Rydia, you can do this!" Mia shouted from the floor outside the practice ring.

"Shut it, Mia. I'm trying to concentrate!" Rydia shouted back.

"Pay attention!" A deep harsh voice interrupted the sibling quarrel.

Rydia turned her attention back to her trainer inside the ring. It had been five days since Stephanie McMahon and Hunter approved of her acting abilities. They sent her to be trained with someone they trusted to do the job correctly and that was none other than Randy Orton. Mia sucked up her bitter hatred for him to be present as often as she could.

"Do it again." Randy stated.

Rydia ran towards the ropes, using them as leverage to launch herself into Randy's body. He fell flat on his back and a smile curved his lips. She impressed him and caught on quick. He also took great enjoyment in watching them argue. He knew that Mia was uncomfortable being there around him and even he was uncomfortable being around her. There was too much history between then that just couldn't be forgotten.

"Much better this time around." Randy commented.

"Thank you." Rydia answered quietly.

"Yeah, now let's review. Lock up."

Rydia did as she was told. She locked up with Randy in the center of the ring. His hands held firm on her shoulders as were hers on his. "Good, arm takeover." He ordered. She flipped him over her shoulder by hooking her arm with his.

"Very good, now try the sleeper hold."

Her arm snaked around his neck, holding it in the crock of her elbow. She applied pressure but held back so as not to actually harm him. He had warned her about the risks involved with using the move. His hand wrapped around her hand and used his upper body strength to pull her grip apart. He flipped her onto her back.

"Not bad for a beginner." He complimented holding his hand out to her.

She ignored his gesture and got up on her own. Rydia didn't like the idea of him trainer her to become a wrestler; but as part of the company, she didn't complain about it. Randy took the hint that she still held a grudge against him for breaking up with Mia and backed away from her. "Alright let me ask one question before I say you're dismissed." He asked.

"And what's that?" Rydia asked.

"Do you think you are ready to take bumps? I know you have to take one tomorrow night on live TV."

"I'm fine, I'll see you in the morning."

Rydia stepped out of the ring and placed her hand on Mia's shoulder. Randy leaned against the ropes and watched them walk away. There were days when he missed Mia's company and others he just missed her entirely. He wanted to tell her that he was sorry; but she had been so hostile every time he tried. He didn't blame her at all.

"So how are you feeling?" Mia asked Rydia as they stepped outside the building.

"Great! I feel like going for a run."

"Can't really do that around here."

Mia studied her sister closely. There was something deep within that she was trying to bury. Whether it had to do with Nick, she didn't know; but the fact that she was obsessed with staying busy for the last five days rose a red flag to her brain. The warm breeze caressed Rydia's cheeks. It made her think about Roman. There was something about him that drew her in. In fact, she couldn't wait until the next day so she could see him.

"Mind telling me what's wrong." Mia insisted.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You think I haven't noticed that you've been drowning yourself in things to keep you busy so you don't have think?"

Rydia stopped walking almost instantly. It came as no surprise to her that Mia would have picked up on her new behavior. Mia tucked a stray chunk of her hair behind her ear and waited patiently for her sister to answer her accusation. "Look, there is just too much on my mind all at once. I thought working myself at something all the time would help me forget about it all."

"You can't run from it, Ry. Nick did what he did because he's insane. It had nothing to do with you and it wasn't your fault. You need to understand that."

"That's not even all of it."

"What else is there?"

She asked the question before he brain caught up with her mouth. A smile formed on her perfectly shaped lips at her realization. "It's wrong to feel this way so quickly. It makes it look like I'm on the rebound and I'm not." Rydia expressed tear stricken. Mia wrapped her arms around her older sister lovingly. No words were exchanged; but both knew what the other would have said. All she needed to do was comfort her.

**Monday Night Raw, Before Show**

Sounds of clicking heels on the floor were heard as Mia and Rydia walked into the arena. Bright green earbuds were visible in Rydia's ears. The flow of music was mentally preparing her for the upcoming match she would be involved in. As scripted, she would have to take a bump; but she wouldn't actually have a match until she was fully trained by Randy.

"Rydia!" Roman's voice yelled from down the hall.

Mia turned to look at her engulfed sister. She reached up and pulled out one of the her buds. Rydia protested in anger. at the loss of music in her ear. Mia ignored her testy reaction and pointed behind her. Rydia turned around to see Roman approaching them. She instantly became lost for words. His dark eyes held warms and a longing behind them that just melted her entire core.

"How has the training been going?" He asked.

"Good, she's a natural." Mia answered.

"That's awesome. Is Randy treating you alright?"

Mia groaned at the mentioning of his name. The bitterness that she had buried now rose to surface, bringing back the memories she didn't want to remember. Dean and Seth turned the corner laughing at the contents of a piece of paper in Seth's hand. "What's up girls?" Dean asked settling himself from the fit of laughter.

"Nothing really. We just got here." Mia answered in a soft voice, trying desperately to hide her excitement to see him.

"How is the training going, Rydia?" Seth inquired.

"Oh that's right, I forgot that she's training to be one of us." Dean teased wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Rydia felt completely at ease around them, despite having an arm around her shoulder. Mia shrugged and smiled at the display of affection. It was exactly what she needed to stop thinking about Nick and quite possibly stop drowning herself in work. "It's going pretty well I'd say. Randy told me told that I was pretty good for a beginner."

Roman frowned at the sound of Randy's name escaping her lips. He didn't like the idea of him training her; but he wasn't in a position to argue with authority on the subject that was already touchy to begin with. Seth noticed his friend's difference in attitude and smiled to himself. He knew that Roman fancied the dark haired, blue eyed beauty that stood before him and he wondered how much longer he would wait before he admitted it.

"It won't be long before you will be one of us." Dean pointed out.

"Sorry to end this conversation so early; but I need to go over some things with Ry before tonight." Mia interrupted.

"No problem. We will see you later." Seth injected pulling at the arms of his two buddies.

Once they had turned the corner, Mia shifted to look directed at her sister. The flush in her cheeks were fading away and her natural tone of skin was reforming. They stepped into the woman's locker-room to change into their attires for the night. Rydia unzipped her bag and dug through the mess of clothes that were scattered throughout.

"What did you need to go over with me?" Rydia asked trying to break the unnatural silence between them.

"I just want to make sure that you are ready for this. You can't back out once you're out there."

"I'm fine, Mia. I'm pretty confident that I can do this. You act like I'm going to get hit with a chair tonight."

"You just never know."

Rydia understood her little sister's concern; but it irritated her that it was that extreme. She pulled out a pair of light colored jeans with her favorite angel clipped belt. Pulling them on, she couldn't decided between the colors blue or green. Her eyes scanned both tops over and over again before she finally closed them and grabbed one.

"Ry?"

"Yeah..."

"Has Randy said anything about me when I'm not around?"

"Not a word; but he looks at you when you are there."

**Monday Night Raw, The Show**

Michael Cole, JBL and Jerry Lawler talked about the previous week, specifically about Mia and AJ Lee's match that was interrupted by The Wyatt Family. They also stated The Shield's presence as well. 'Light It Up' started up and the crowd started to boo the Diva's Champion upon entrance on stage. Tamina walked closely behind her protectively. AJ skipped around the ring before entering it. Her music was cut off by Mia's tacky trance-like entrance theme that Rydia hated with a passion.

Mia stepped out onto the stage dressed in bright blue halter top and matching shorts. Her long dark brown hair was pulled up in a classy ponytail. Rydia walked behind her dressed in the light colored jeans she had picked out earlier and a dark green scoop-neck crop top. The metal of her belly ring sparkled against the lighting of the arena.

Lilian Garcia announce both women and the referee called for the bell to start the match. Rydia stood in front of the announce table with her arms crossed over her chest. AJ and Mia locked up dead center of the ring. AJ turned around taking Mia's arm along with her, applying pressure to the joint at the shoulder. Mia slapped the joint to get feeling back into it before leaning forward to flip AJ onto her backside in front of her.

Mia kicked the smaller diva in the back sending her forward onto the mat. Using her upper body strength, she picked up AJ onto her shoulders. She wiggled out of the predicament, landing on her feet. Mia turned to attack; but was caught by a clothesline. A sly smile replaced the frown on the Diva's Champion's face. Tamina ripped the title belt from Lilian's hands and began to walk closer to the ring. AJ took the title from her hand and walked out on the match.

"This is pointless!" She screamed at the crowd.

Mia stood in the middle calling her a coward. Her anger obviously settling on her facial features. The lights went off in a similar fashion as the week before and when they came back on Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper were standing directly in front of Mia, while Erick Rowan was stalking Rydia on the outside.

Michael Cole was appalled by the display and continuously asked what was going on. Rydia backed up and climbed into the ring to stand beside her sister. The Wyatt Family formed a circle around them. The siblings tried to back away but were soon trapped in a corner. Mia ducked down to rolled out the bottom; but Bray quickly grabbed her ponytail.

"Mia!" Rydia shouted.

'Special Op' sounded and made the family look around for the owner of the music. Bray still held a tight grip on Mia's hair. Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns leapt over the barricade and rushed into the ring like madmen. Luke and Erick protected Bray and his captive. Rydia stayed in the corner watching the brawl unfold before her eyes.

Dean slipped through the two larger men to get to Bray. He let go of Mia's hair and delivered a huge right hand to Dean's jaw. Mia slipped out onto the floor and Dean was tossed out like piece of trash. She rushed to his side, asking if he was alright; but inside the ring, Seth was being overwhelmed by Luke Harper and Roman had his hands full with Erick Rowan. It left an opening for Bray to snag Rydia from the corner.

She struggled against his hold. Her hands pushing up against his to release her arm. Bray leaned her back with his arm around her neck. He was setting her up for his finisher called the 'Sister Abigail'. Mia looked up from Dean and saw the event taking place inside the ring. Trying to stay in character, she hoped that Rydia was ready for what was about to happen. Bray placed his lips on Rydia's forehead.

"His eyes are everywhere. Be careful of who you give your heart to." He whispered before concluding with the finisher.

She lay on her back with her eyes closed, listening to everything around her. The crowd boo'd them completely for their actions and once Roman was able to get away from Erick he went after Bray. The Family scattered and left the ring, their job completed. Mia rolled inside the ring and leaned over her fallen sister.

**After the Show**

Rydia sat on the bench in the locker-room going over Bray's words in her head over and over again. It seemed like a warning to her; but she didn't understand what it would mean. "Was he talking about Roman?" She thought. She looked up when the door opened. Mia walked in and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong hun?" She asked.

"Bray said something before he gave me his finisher. He said that 'his eyes are everywhere. Be care of who I give my heart to'."

Mia was confused. It was similar to the riddle he had told her and Dean five days ago. There was a meaning behind it; but she had a theory as to what was happening. She took Rydia's hand into her and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Come on, let's get out of here. Are you up for going out?" Mia asked.

"I don't know, maybe just for a little bit."

They quickly gathered their belongings and stepped out the door only to be greeted by Dean, Seth and Roman. All three had their bags in hand. Mia smiled, knowing that they would probably join them in their outing. "Dean, can I talk to you?" Mia asked.

"Uh...yeah. I'll ride with you. Rydia can ride with the others." He replied.

Rydia looked at Roman. His smile made her stomach flutter each and every time she saw it. He reached out a took her hand, pulling her closer. Seth placed his hand on her lower back, urging her forward. "We will see you there." Seth called out.

All five of them walked out into the parking lot. Roman opened the door for Rydia to enter on the passenger side front. Seth got into the backseat, while Roman climbed into the drivers seat. Mia hoped that she was wrong about her theory; but the way things have been playing out, she doubted that she was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Do you remember what Bray told us?"

"You mean that riddle we didn't understand?"

"Yes. Bray told Rydia something similar tonight in the ring."

Dean knew her enough to know when she was panicking. Her voice became higher pitched and faster spoken. He pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly against him. "Calm down. We will figure it out. She's out with all of us tonight. He'd be stupid to try something tonight." He softly spoke in her ear.

"He tried the last time and she was out with all of us then to." Mia replied.

"Then what do you suggest?"

"A split up? He's expecting us to stay in a group."

She shifted out of his arms a little. Nick was getting under her skin and The Wyatt Family's involvement was now making her fear grown even more. Dean wanted to comfort her and be there for her through all of the problems. His hand slid up her arm and hovered above her heart. "When are you going to let me in? I know your heart races when I'm near you. I can feel it beat a hundred miles a minute when I kiss you." He whispered in a seductive voice.

"I..." She tried to speak before he put a finger to her lips.

"Stop fighting your heart, Mia. We are stronger together, remember that."

Dean pulled his finger away and turned away from her. He opened the drivers side of her rental car before he realized that she still had the keys. He could only imagine what her face expressed if he were to turn back around to see it. Mia reached out to touch his hand, slipping the keys inside his palm. She didn't let go of his hand and mentally pleaded for him to face her.

The second he returned to face her, lips crashed upon his. His fingers tangled themselves in her hair, deepening the kiss even further. Her tongue slipped through his parted lips, playing the desperate part of needing to feel. He broke away for only a moment to look into her glassy blue eyes. "Mia..." He whispered.

"Don't you dare leave me, like he did." She cried.

"I'm not going anywhere. You can count on that, princess."

She sunk into his arms, feeling his lips on her forehead. He had tried for so long to make her understand that he care about her and now that her life was in danger he had proved it. He taken a punch to the jaw for her. How could she not feel for him. Now, if only, they could protect Rydia from the same danger that endangered her own well-being.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note: I would like to thank Leasha Orton and AngelVanguard for the reviews and Ashes2Dust18,mofee, and AngelVanguard for becoming followers to this story. I'll be honest, this story has been a challenge for me and I'm pretty pleased with the outcome so far. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. **

"_**As simple as air in your lungs,**_

_**As simple as words on your lips,**_

_**And no one should take that away,**_

_**No one should argue this**_

_**Now with our heads up high,**_

_**We'll carry on,**_

_**And carry out,**_

_**That we won't let them get us down,**_

_**Or wear us out,**_

_**'Cause we are not alone..."**_

_**'We Are The Others' by: Delain**_

Chapter 9: Fear

Rydia sat in the passenger seat of Roman's car. Everything on the inside was definitely him. Right down to the scent of the interior. Her eyes cautiously looked over at him. His expression held concern and worry. It wasn't something she thought she'd see on his face. He was obviously hiding something from her and she didn't like it.

"You did really well out there tonight." Seth complimented from the backseat.

"Thank you. So why are you guys being all secretive around me lately. Did something happen I should know about?" She asked.

Roman couldn't believe how perceptive she was. It would be creepy if he didn't already know how well in-tuned she was with everything around her. Seth wondered for how long they would be able to keep Nick a secret from her. It felt wrong to him. In his eyes, she deserved to know that her ex-boyfriend was stalking her.

A small beep sounded from Seth's phone. He reached into his pocket to retrieve it. A text message symbol lay in the corner of the screen. His fingertip swiped the screen, allowing him access to the contents of the message. _**"We aren't joining you tonight. Mia thinks Nick won't expect a split up. She believes he's after her, not Rydia right now."**_

"_**What about protection? You'll be alone!"**_ Seth typed and sent back.

"_**We will be fine, just look out for Rydia tonight."**_

Seth didn't like the situation at all and it was becoming harder to keep it a secret. He knew that Rydia would wonder where her sister and Dean were before long. He had to figure out an excuse that would be believable for the perceptive woman in the front seat.

"Mia and Dean aren't going with us tonight." Seth stated as calmly as possible, so he wouldn't alarm them.

"Why?" Roman asked.

"Said they needed to talk about some things..."

Roman knew that was a lie; but didn't pry anymore into the conversation. Rydia did her own mental thinking about what had been said. Mia was definitely hiding something from her and it had to do with Dean Ambrose. She didn't understand why her sister didn't trust her with the truth that was obviously right in front of her.

Rydia watched as Roman pulled into a crowded parking lot. She wondered where exactly they were going and in the back of her mind, something didn't feel right about being there. Seth got out of the backseat quickly and stepped forward to open the passenger door for Rydia. She smiled at him for the gentlemanly gesture.

"Where are we?" Rydia asked looking around at her surroundings.

"It's just a small club tonight. I'm not really in the mood to deal with large crowds. One drink and we will leave, okay?" Roman replied with a smile.

"Okay."

Rydia started to walk towards the entrance without waiting for the others to follow. Seth and Roman held back to they could talk quietly. "What's the real reason they aren't coming?" Roman asked softly.

"Mia thinks Nick won't suspect a split up. She believes he's after her right now and not Ry." Seth answered keeping his watchful eyes on the woman in front of them.

On the other side of the city, Mia and Dean walked into a different club. She was hoping the Bella twins would be there; but there was no sign of them. Dean laced his fingers with hers, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. It left a comforting feeling inside her heart, knowing that he was there with her. "Are you sure that you want to do this?" He asked.

"No; but if we don't then we risk her seeing him."

"We are still risking it even if we aren't there. There is no guarantee that he will follow us."

"You're right..."

Her hand squeezed his tighter, swallowing the lump in her throat before walking further inside the building. She knew that she had to stay strong and not show an ounce of fear; otherwise, Nick would feed off of it and it would leave Rydia defenseless. Dean looked down at the woman that was holding his hand for dear life. He had imagined them like that so many times he lost count. The day they first met was burned into his memory, causing him to replay it in his mind over and over.

_**Two Years Ago**_

_Mia walked into the arena, pulling her bag behind her. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with a silver ribbon tied into a bow around the band that held her hair in place. She wore shorts that barely covered her backside and a thin pink tank top. A silver chain hung around her neck holding a circular pendent in between her breasts._

_ Dean stood against the wall talking with his fellow Shield members. They were discussing script lines and what they would do in the ring when able to. She caught his attention in the middle of a sentence. Seth and Roman turned to see what their friend was staring at. Her blue eyes make contact with his and she smiled sweetly._

"_Hello." She said softly._

"_New girl huh?" Dean replied._

"_That's right. Could you point me in the direction of the office? Vince McMahon wanted to see me as soon as I got here."_

_ Dean pushed himself from the wall and stepped between his friends before stopping before her. Her scent waved under his nose and it smelled heavenly to him. His hand touched her shoulder and turned her towards the direction she wanted to go. "Go straight down that hall and turn left. You can't miss the big bright sign on the door."_

"_Thank you..." She replied trailing off not knowing what his name was._

"_Dean Ambrose." He finished holding his hand out._

"_Mia Chandler, it's nice to meet you." She replied accepting his hand shake._

_ The second he felt her hand take his, electrical shocks shot up his arm. He didn't flinch at the feeling; but it stunned him for a moment. She pulled her hand back with a smile and nodded her head. He watched her walk away in the direction he had just pointed out to her. "That woman is down right beautiful..." He whispered._

"_Dude, you're drooling." Seth teased._

"_Shut up!"_

Mia waved a hand over Dean's eyes snapping him out of the trance he placed himself in. He shook his head to focus clearly. "Sorry, I want thinking about something." He explained to her before buying her a drink. Her smile took his breath away every time it was directed at him.

"So what were you thinking about just now?" Mia asked sitting down at a small table in the corner.

"When we first me..." He admitted.

"You mean when I wore that really skanky outfit that pretty much left nothing to imagine?"

He laughed and took a swig from his beer. Mia was probably the most blunt person he knew. She always spook her mind in any situation or conversation. It was one of the things he liked most about her. "You made it look really good." He commented.

Rydia finished her drink and sat the cup on the table. Seth and Roman looked at each other wondering what she was thinking about. She was hard to read unlike Mia that was pretty much like an open book. "Do you want another drink?" Seth asked pointing to her empty cup.

"I'll get it myself, since you guys won't tell me what's going on." She answered with a hostile tone to her voice.

Roman watched her get up and walk towards the bar. He let out a sigh of guilt. The fact was that he should have told her the day after he found out about Nick; but Mia begged him not to tell her. "She deserves to know, Roman." Seth spoke up.

"I know..."

Rydia told the bartender what she wanted. In the moments she waited for a new drink, she watched Roman and Seth talk. Anger was started to build within her. She wanted to know what was going on. She didn't understand why everyone was hiding it from her, including her own sister. "We are out of Mike's Hard Lemonade. Is there something else you want?" The bar tender stated.

"She'll have a Captain and Coke, easy on the Captain." A rugged voice interrupted.

Rydia turned to see the owner of the voice. Her eyes widened in horror. She blinked several times, hoping that he was an illusion. "Nick..." She whispered faintly, trying not to pass out from the shock. The bar tender returned with the drink and slipped it into her open hand.

"Why are you here?" Rydia asked in a harsh voice. Her anger returning.

"Can't you even say hello to me?" Nick teased.

"You don't deserve a hello from me after what you did."

She walked passed him, merging into the throb of people surrounding the bar. Fear was starting to take over the anger she once held onto. By that time, she was already pleading from Roman and Seth's company. Nick rushed through the crowd and snagged her arm firmly. She turned and splashed her drink into his face. "Let go of me!" She yelled.

Roman and Seth perked at the voice yelling. They knew who it belonged to. Roman saw Nick holding onto Rydia's arm as tightly as he could. The veins were bulging in his hand. People swarmed around them, making it hard to see them; but it didn't take long for them to split apart. Rydia held the side of her face. A red welt was forming on her cheek. Rage was boiling to the surface within Roman.

He reached Rydia and removed Nick's hand with ease. "You need to get the hell out of here now." He stated in a firm voice. He was trying to remain calm and not punch him in the face. Seth pulled Rydia closer to him. She clung onto his shirt, burying her face into his chest.

"Rydia!" Nikki Bella screamed coming to her side, Brie trailing behind.

"Is she okay?" Brie asked.

Daniel Bryan and John Cena circled around Nick, backing Roman up if needed. They witnessed the incident from the top level of the club. Rydia looked up from Seth's chest and moved into Nikki's arms. She was holding back tears that wanted to fall. There was no greater pain than being struck by someone you once loved.

"You need to quit stalking her." Roman threatened.

"You need to keep you hands to yourself. She doesn't belong to you." Nick replied.

"She's not an object of possession. She's a human being." John inserted.

Roman had had enough of listening to the man's utter disgusting talk of Rydia being a possession. He balled up his fist and struck Nick in the jaw, causing him to fall to a knee. He got back up and wiped the blood away with the back of his hand. "So you know who I am then." Nick asked with a sly smile.

"I know who you are..." Roman said through clenched teeth.

All Nick did was laugh. There was a sinister echo to it that sent chills up Rydia's spine. Nikki held her close, protectively. She watched Nick back up and retreat towards the exit. Roman turned to face Rydia. The red welt was forming into a hand print. He obviously had struck her. "What the hell was that all about?" John asked moving to stand next to Nikki.

"That was my ex-boyfriend..." Rydia answered pulling out of Nikki's embrace.

"Rydia..." Brie whispered.

Rydia turned to face Roman. His expression held guilt and a hurt that was indescribable. She realized that Nick had been the thing everyone had been hiding from her. Her eyes shifted a little to see his hand that was still clenched into a fist at his side. The skin was broke open and caked with dried blood. It broke her heart to know that he had gotten that wound because he protected her.

"Let's get out of here." Seth suggested.

The group silently walked out of the club went their separate ways. Seth opened the car door for Rydia to get inside. She noticed that he couldn't even make eye contact with her because of the guilt he felt. He pulled his phone out of his pocket so he could text Dean. _**"Nick showed up! There was a confrontation."**_ He typed and quickly sent it.

Mia wrapped her arms around Dean's neck, looking straight into his eyes as they danced. The lights danced reflectively against the blue of his iris's and it gave them an ethereal look. He could feel that she was still ridged; but he understood why. She was still on the lookout for Nick. "You are so beautiful..." He whispered in her ear and kissed the nape of her neck.

"Thank you."

Dean felt the vibration of his phone in his pocket. He wanted to just ignore it; but he felt that he couldn't. She watched him scramble to retrieve the device. He read to contents of the message and without any words, he turned his phone towards Mia. The color in her skin faded and turned ghost white. She turned away and began to run towards the exit. Dean ran after her, knowing full well that she was upset and downright worried.

"_**Is Rydia alright?" **_He quickly typed and sent back.

"_**She's pretty shaken up."**_

"_**Where are you guys?"**_

"_**Heading for the hotel..."**_

Mia stopped at the passenger side door. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought that she'd pass out from the trauma. The only thought in her head was the image of Rydia huddled in a fetal position on her kitchen floor. She hated the thought of having to see that again. "They are taking her back to the hotel." Dean said touching her shoulder.

"Is she okay?" She asked in a muffled voice.

"She's shaken up..."

"This is my fault. I shouldn't have said to split up. I should have been there with her."

Dean cupped both of her cheeks to stop her ranting. "This is not your fault. You couldn't have known that he'd go after them instead of us. She was in good hands." He explained and kissed her forehead to comfort her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note: Thanks goes to AngelVangaurd, Leasha Orton and JeweledLotus for the great reviews. Thanks also goes to MissMoose7 and jparr261 for becoming followers of the story. You readers are amazing. It keeps me writing and determined to make it to your liking. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.**

"_**One life, one choice, gotta do it right**_

_**Once chance proving the world you were right**_

_**Like a match waiting for a spark to ignite**_

_**Sitting, contemplating if you're gonna make it through tonight**_

_**And rise up like a phoenix, fly through the light"**_

_**'This Life' by: WWE and $CFO featuring Cody B. Ware**_

Chapter 10: Aftermath

Rydia sat in the passenger seat silently. She never made a sound or spoke no words to either man. So many things were running through her head that made her angry, sad, and happy all at once. She had realized all at once that the people she came to trust were hiding the fact that Nick was around. Her heart was racing with the lingering adrenaline. The image of Roman's fist connecting with Nick's face made her know that he'd do anything to protect her and it made her smile on the inside.

Roman snuck a glance at her while at a stop light. She never moved from looking through the window. He knew that she was hurt in more ways than one. The light turned green and he turned into the parking lot of the hotel. Once the vehicle was stopped, Rydia exited almost instantly. "Rydia, wait.." Roman called out.

"How long did you guys know?" She asked without facing them.

"Since Tuesday night. Mia begged us not to tell you. We thought you should know." Seth answered.

Rydia turned to face them. The hand print still visible on her face; but this time it was also met with streaks of tears. Roman took a step closer to her. She sucked in a harsh breath of air, trying to calm herself down. "Rydia..." He whispered choking on his own words.

"I'm going inside. I just want this day to be over." She stated and proceeded to walk towards the entrance of the hotel.

Mia and Dean arrived at the hotel. Her heart was frantically racing. She didn't know what she would tell her sister when asked why she had lied. The only thing that came to mind was that she wanted to protect her; but failed to succeed in that ambition. "Mia, you have to be prepared for anything when you go in there." Dean explained.

Dean knew that anything would be possible. He didn't know Rydia well enough to know what she was like while emotionally high. Mia took his hand, twining her fingers with his for comfort. It was probably the hardest thing she ever had to walk into. Her hand took hold of the handle and she turned it slowly. In the few seconds it took to open the door, Mia's mind flashed with several different ideas of what would happen when she entered.

"Rydia!" She spoke loudly.

Rydia turned to face her sister. She had been laying on the bed with Roman and Seth overlooking her. She slowly stood up and closed the distance between them. Mia swallowed the lump in her throat hoping not the see the anger that Rydia was known to have in the past. Dean stood behind her, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"How long?" Rydia asked softly.

"Rydia..." Mia whispered.

"How long, Mia!" She yelled.

"He showed up the first night we went to the club together with Nikki and Brie."

The anger was boiling to the surface within Rydia's blood. She couldn't believe that her own sister would keep something so important a secret from her. What was worse, was that she begging Roman, Seth and Dean not to tell her anything about it. She felt like she couldn't trust anyone at all. Her fists were clenched at her sides tightly for a while before releasing them in a shove on Mia's shoulders. She stumbled backward into Dean's chest.

"How could you keep that from me? You knew what he did to me and yet you didn't think you should have told me that he was stalking me!" Rydia yelled.

"I'm sorry; but I was only trying to protect you." Mia defended.

"Give her some slack. It was my idea to keep it from you." Dean interrupted.

Rydia shifted her glance from her sister toward the man behind her. Dean pulled Mia to the side, holding her hand tightly. In a split second, Rydia's hand connect with his cheek. The force jerked his head to the side. Roman and Seth instantly came to Rydia's side. Roman touched her arm gently, trying his best to calm her down.

"Was that necessary, Ry?" Mia asked.

"You obviously don't give a damn about my feelings, because you agreed with that stupid idea to keep it from me."

Dean turned his head back to center and looked at the hurt woman before him. He was beginning to think that maybe keeping it from her wasn't such a good idea at all. "I do care and you know I do. I was the one who helped you get through all your hardships in life. I helped you through everything. You are my sister!" Mia cried the tears rolling down her tanned cheeks.

Rydia ran her hands through her hair trying to make sense of everything that was going on around her. She hated the thought of fighting with her own flesh and blood. The fact that she had shoved just minutes prior made her sick to her stomach. Falling to her knees, the tears spilled over her lashes. Mia scrambled to the floor, wrapping her arms around her. "I'm so sorry." Mia whispered. Seth, Roman and Dean did their best to leave without them noticing. It was a private moment between siblings and it didn't need an audience.

"You alright man?" Seth asked Dean placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Mia released Rydia out of her arms and cleared her face from the tears that were drying upon her skin. Mia could see the hand print on her sister's cheek and felt like it was her fault that it even happened in the first place. The regret was eating away at her conscious. "Mia, I'm not safe anywhere am I?"

"We will keep you safe." Mia answered.

"We?"

"Roman, Seth, Dean and myself."

The mentioning of Roman's name brought back every moment they had shared in the past week. Seeing him stand up for her and shield her from her own personal demons made her understand that they had a bond of some form. She didn't know where it would take her; but she wanted to explore it despite the danger not to.

Mia helped Rydia to her feet and to the bed she had be laying upon. Her hand touched the softness of her hair. Rydia's eyes searched Mia's face, looking for any sign as to what she was thinking about. "Let him in, Mia. He cares so much about you." She commented.

"I know he does. I've already let him in a little bit."

"I'm glad..."

Her eyes closed, fluttered open and then closed once again before falling asleep. Mia smiled and leaned down to place her lips on her forehead. She couldn't believe that in one short week Nick had become a threat to not only Rydia but to herself as well. In one short week, she had grown attached to Dean Ambrose; the man who she despised for the longest time.

She slowly got up from the edge of the bed, careful not to disturb Rydia. Mia tip toed out of the room and found herself walking the hallway towards the room she knew Dean was staying in. Her fist knocked against the door loud enough that he'd hear. She wanted his comfort now more than ever. Despite Rydia's collapse on the floor, she knew that she wasn't totally forgiven.

After a few moments of waiting, Dean finally opened the door. His eyes were glazed over with evidence of being tired. "Mia...are you alright?" He asked softly and out of instinct he reached his hand out to her.

"Can I come in?" Mia asked pleadingly.

"Of course." He replied stepping away from the threshold.

She stepped inside and waited for him to close the door before turning to face him. Before he could blink, she was in his arms clinging on for dear life. Her cries broke his heart to hear and he honestly didn't know what to say to her to fix the problem. Instead, he did what he could and that was hold her for as long as she wanted.

"Do you want to lay down?" He asked hoping that it didn't sound as bad as it did to him.

Mia couldn't answer; but nodded her head anyway. He lead her to the bed he was occupying. She curled up against the edge, burying her face into the pillow. Dean walked around to the other side and crawled in next to her. He wrapped an arm around her waist. "Shhh, I'm here." He whispered in her ear and kissed her shoulder.

"This is my fault. I should have told her the truth."

"Mia, stop blaming yourself. She will forgive you. You're family and she needs you just like she needs us."

She rolled over to lay facing him directly. His hand moved up her arm, cupping her cheek. There was a red splotch on Dean's cheek that she assumed was from when Rydia had slapped him. Her hand reached up to touch the spot. "I'm sorry. That slap was meant for me. You shouldn't have taken it." She stated and blinked her eyes to let more tear drops fall.

"I said what was the truth; so no, that slap was meant for me. By the way, she hits hard."

Mia let out a laugh mixed with a cry. She knew all about Rydia's strength behind her slaps. They grew up so close in age that it happened quite a bit. Rydia was born in April and Mia was born in March the following year. "We will get through this. Nick isn't going to stop trying and we need to stay close."

"Thank you..."

Her lips captured his chastely. The pounding of her heart echoed throughout her head. His lips caressed hers in a soft array of chaste kisses that left her feeling completely safe in his arms. Her exhaustion was becoming harder to fight and she finally just gave in to its calling. She snuggled her head into the crook of his arm and fell asleep under the watchful eye of Dean.

"Sleep well, princess." He whispered.

He watched the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. He thought back on how long he had been chasing her and now that he finally had her, he was more determined to make her happy and protect her from everything that caused her pain. If that meant dealing with a crazed ex-boyfriend of her sister, then that's what he was going to do.

Rydia slowly opened her eyes to a dark room. She knew that it was still dark outside and that she hadn't slept long at all. The replays of that evening ran through her mind rapidly. Reaching into the pocket of her jeans, she pulled out her phone. There were two text messages on the screen from only twenty minutes prior. The first one was from Mia stating that she was going to see Dean and the second was from Roman. _**"Coffee in the morning?"**_ It wrote.

"_**Sure, I'll meet you in the lobby at 7. I have training after with Randy. Do you want to go?"**_ She typed and hit the send button.

She didn't expect a response considering how late it was; but the sound of her alert buzz made her smile. Her finger swiped the screen to access the message. _**"See you then and yes I would like to go with you. Get some sleep beautiful."**_

"_**Alright, thank you for standing up for me by the way."**_

"_**No need to thank me for that. I'm gonna stand up for you no matter what. He's not gonna get anywhere near you."**_

His protective nature was overwhelming her senses. Her heart was pounding against her chest and it made her wonder if it would explode with all the emotions she felt. She didn't know what to say in response to that; but she had time to dream about. The earlier exhaustion returned and claimed her for slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note: I'd like to thank , nunu82, and rloverock for becoming followers to this story. I'd also like to thank Leasha Orton, MissMoose7, and JeweledLotus for giving me awesome reviews. It's been great to see all the positive responses from all of you readers. This chapters is going to be mostly Rydia based and I hope you enjoy it.**

"_**I won't give in, I'm not that easy**_

_**I'll live again and keep on breathing**_

_**I'll bleed my last regret**_

_**'Cause sometimes you gotta burn the past yeah,**_

_**To rise up, rise up from the ashes"**_

"_**Up From The Ashes' by: The Letter Black**_

Chapter 11: The Fighter

Mia awoke tangled in limbs and blankets. She shifted to free herself from the twisted blankets. Dean groaned and rolled over to the opposite side of the bed. She smiled to see how innocent he looked while asleep. Her eyes caught sight of the clock on the wall and saw that it was 6:30 in the morning. She knew that Rydia would leaving for training in a little more than thirty minutes.

"Mia..." Dean whispered half asleep.

She turned her head to look at him. He was propped up on his hand staring at her. Mia couldn't believe how far they had come in such a short amount of time. In some ways, she had to thank Nick for pushing her into his arms; because if he hadn't shown up that night, she would have never given him the chance to show that he cared about her.

"I need to get going. Rydia will be leaving for training soon." She replied.

"You need to give her some space."

"But what about Nick?"

"She is a fighter. Do you really think she'd give in without a fight?"

He was right and she knew it. Rydia had always been a fighter. She never gave up on anything she wanted in her entire life. There were things that she probably should have given up on; but refused to. Nick being on of those things. Mia could remember Rydia coming to her for advice. When they formed 'Endless Dreams' Rydia developed feelings for her co-vocalist. Though it was a bad idea to mix work with pleasure, Rydia never gave up on him.

"I know she is. I envy that about her..."

Dean sat up completely and took hold of her arm. His fingers traced lines along her cheek and flowed through her knotted hair. "You don't need to envy anything about your sister. Mia, you are perfect the way you are." He stated and placed his lips upon hers softly.

The tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach returned and she couldn't fight it off. Her hands snaked around his neck, pulling him closer to her. The sound of knocking on the door broke the kiss earlier than both participants wanted. Dean got up from the bed and walked towards the door. Once he opened it, Seth Rollins stood at the entrance alone.

"Do you know where Roman is? He isn't answering his phone and his room is empty. His stuff is gone to. The lady at the desk said he checked out already." Seth asked in a calm voice; but the panic was still present.

Dean looked back towards Mia who was still sitting on his bed. Seth looked into the room and saw her. He instantly regretting interrupting whatever was going on before he had arrived. Mia shrugged her shoulders, obviously not knowing about it either. "I don't know. Maybe Rydia knows. They seem pretty close as of late." Dean replied.

Seth raised an eyebrow at the response. He wondered if Dean really was that dense or that he didn't really pay that much attention now that Mia was around more often. He knew that Roman fancied the woman to the point of infatuation. "Close isn't he word I'd use." He commented quietly.

"What do you mean?" Mia asked standing up and took steps to close the distance between them.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm surprised. Roman really seems to like Rydia a lot. Haven't you guys seen the bond they've formed over the last week?"

"I already seen it. She is fragile. Way too fragile for him to fix right now."

Seth snorted an annoyed breath. Mia didn't give Rydia much credit in handling her own life's events. She sheltered her and made her look weaker than she really was. It irritated him and it was probably because he to felt close to her as well; but more on a brotherly aspect than a romantic one. "You don't give her much credit. She's stronger than you think."

Before Mia could respond, Seth turned heel and walked down the hall leaving the couple with his words. Dean rubbed her arm to comfort her beaten pride. "I'll deal with Seth later. He shouldn't have talked to you that way." He replied protectively.

"No! He's right. I don't give her much credit at all. No wonder she was so angry with me..."

Rydia finished getting ready for her coffee get-together with Roman. She grabbed her bag that held her training clothes inside and her purse. Her hair lay flat against her back and the shorter pieces fell into her eyes, giving them a more angelic look. The make-up wasn't too extreme because she knew that she'd be sweating during training.

The moment she entered the lobby, Roman turned in her direction. The second he saw her he smiled. She just brightened his day. The butterflies began to flutter in her stomach, caused her palms to sweat at her side. He just brought out the school girl shyness in her that she hated. She wanted to be herself and talk to him normally without feeling nervous.

"Morning.." He said in his warm voice that sent tingles throughout her entire body.

"Good morning..." She replied softly.

She saw the bags in his hand and was wondering what he was doing with all his luggage that early in the morning. Something was off about him and she couldn't put her finger on it. Most people left their things in the hotel room until they were ready to travel to the next city. She made a note to ask him about it.

Today would only be the second time Mia wasn't present at her training with Randy; but knowing that Roman would be there made her feel a little less alone. The idea of him watching her made her even more determined to succeed in proving herself wrong.

"I'm going to drive. Is that okay?" Roman asked.

"Yeah. It's fine." She replied stepping outside the hotel.

His rental car was already parked up along the pickup line. He pushed a button on the keyring to pop the trunk. Putting his bags into the trunk, he turned to take hers. She hesitantly handed him the bag with her clothes before heading for the passenger side door. "Is something wrong?" Rydia asked.

"No, why would you think that?" He asked.

"Because you are taking all of your luggage with you. Don't you travel with Seth and Dean?"

He was busted by her perceptive intellect. He was hoping that he would have been ready to go before she got down to the lobby; so he could have put the bags in his truck before she saw them. Now he had to ask her the question he wanted to ask her later on in the day. "I do travel with them; but I've been thinking a lot since last night." He replied.

"You mean about Nick? Look, if you don't want to talk to me anymore, I completely understand. He isn't going to stop stalking me anytime soon."

Roman reached his hand over and rested it on her leg. She looked down at his hand covering her own. The sparks were undeniable and obvious to both of them. "I told you that I wasn't going to let him anywhere near you and I meant that. Nick isn't going to scare me off." He replied hoping that she'd forget about the luggage.

He turned the steering wheel to drive into a parking lot that was pretty crowded for 7:15 in the morning. Roman put on the brakes as he pulled into a parking spot within the lot. Rydia looked around and lost her ambition for coffee once she saw the line inside the building. "Do you still want coffee?" He asked with a chuckle.

"No, not really. I'm pretty impatient. I don't like to wait for things." She replied with a laugh.

"Good to know."

Rydia turned to see him smile. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone in a car behind them. Without moving her head, she shifted her eyes to look at the mirror at her window. The man looked familiar to her; but at the distance she was from him, she couldn't really see clearly. The only thing she did know was that he was definitely watching them.

"Roman..."

"Yeah."

"We are being watched. Don't act any differently or they will know we've caught on."

His hand squeezed her leg out of reflex; but in reality, he wanted to take her and flee. She turned her hand upward, letting her fingers slide between his. Her sudden boldness surprised him enough for him to suck in a startled breath of air into his lungs. He returned the gesture by closing his fingers around hers, holding her hand securely.

"So now what, Ry?" He asked.

Hearing the nickname come out of his mouth sent her heart to skip a beat. She continued to watch the mirror for a moment longer, trying to see if she could recognize him; but like before, he was too far away to get a clear look. "I think that's the first time you've ever called me by my nickname." She stated.

"Is that okay?" He asked turned his head to look directly at her.

"Yes! I actually prefer it. Rydia is kinda long and hard to say."

"It's a beautiful name. It suits you perfectly."

Rydia couldn't stop the heat from rising to her cheek, tinting them pink in a blush. Roman saw the color change in her face and smiled at her obvious blushing state. The woman next to him was beyond anything he'd ever known before. She was perfect in every sense of the word and if he didn't have control, he would have kissed her already; but he knew that he couldn't. It was too soon to try that with her.

"I'm going to be late for training if we don't get going. Let's see if that car follows us." Rydia suggested.

"Alright."

Roman backed up and turned in the direction of the gym. Rydia watched the window for the red Ford Fusion. It didn't surprise her to see it tucked behind a truck; but still heading in the same direction as them. The truck switched lanes at the next light and left the car behind them. "Oh my god, is that Bray Wyatt?" Rydia whispered.

Roman lifted his head slightly to look in his rear-view mirror to confirm Rydia's suspicion; but what really caught his attention was the man in the passenger seat. He had never seen him before. There was a feeling that was nagging at him. He was pretty sure that Rydia would know him. Nick seemed like the guy to play mind games with someone to try and break them down. "Who is with him?" He asked.

Rydia's eyes turned towards the other side and the second she saw the face, her heart stopped for a second. Memories of the days spent with 'Endless Dreams' flooded her mind before she could even form a word in her mouth. "Aaron..." She whispered.

"Who is Aaron?"

"He was the drummer for my cover band. Aaron was like a brother to me."

It made more sense now. Nick was using his fellow band members that were also close to Rydia in attempts to break her down. Roman turned into the gym's parking lot. He half expected the red Ford Fusion to follow them into the lot; but they kept going. Rydia let out a sigh of relief and got out of the car as quickly as she possibly could.

"Are you alright?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, I have to keep my head up. Nick isn't going to break me down. I have too much going for me right now."

He was happy to know that she wasn't going to give up fighting to make her life the way she wanted it to be. They made their way into the gym. Randy was standing in the middle of the ring stretching out. He looked up to see Rydia approaching him with Roman trailing behind her. "Well this is new. How come Mia isn't with you today?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing to concern yourself with. Roman is taking her place today."

"Fair enough. Go get changed and stretch out."

Rydia took her leave for the bathroom at the back of the building. Roman stared down Randy for a moment before taking a step closer to the practice ring. He knew about the history he shared with Mia. "So what really happened? There is fear in her eyes, Roman. Anyone can see that if they have a set of eyes."

"It's not my place to say. And why do you care anyway? You left Mia without any explanation, so why give a damn about her sister?"

Randy jumped down to the floor and stood face to face with Roman. He raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer from the trouble maker known as 'The Viper'. Randy crossed his arms over his chest. "I made a mistake with Mia. I do still care about her." Randy admitted.

It didn't take long for Roman to catch onto what Randy was talking about. He swiftly reached for the shirt collar of Randy's T-shirt. Using his strength to his advantage, he slammed his back into the side of the ring. "If you think you're going to use Rydia to get to Mia you've got another thing coming. Mia is already taken. You might as well give up."

"Why are you so protective of Rydia? Oh! I see, you've got a thing for her don't you?" Randy taunted.

Roman let go of Randy's shirt just as Rydia was walking back. Randy couldn't believe that Mia was taken now. The last time he saw her, she was still single. What could have happened in a few days? He also wanted to know who had stolen her heart from him.

Rydia got into the ring and squatted down, stretching her legs out. Randy stood before her taking every opportunity to look at her cleavage, knowing it would anger Roman. She stood back up straight and waited for Randy's instructions for the day. "Let's practice what you already know and then we will do some new stuff."

"Alright, let's do this."

Roman watched her succeed in everything she had been already taught and everything new Randy taught her, she grasped almost immediately. She was a natural born wrestler. Rydia scoop slammed Randy to the mat and he let out a laugh that confused her. "What's so funny?" She asked stepping away from him.

"Nothing. You just impress me. There hasn't been anything I've shown you yet that you've found to be challenging."

"It's not physical things that I find challenging, it's emotional ones that are the challenge for me."

Randy was perplexed by her confession. She didn't seem the type to be hindered by emotional baggage. He opened his mouth to say something; but was interrupted by someone clearing his throat and clapping of hands. Roman turned around while Randy and Rydia looked up from each other. Nick was leaning against a center-post in the room.

"Nick..." Rydia whispered.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Roman asked trying to keep himself calm.

"I came to check on my sweet angel. It looks like she is doing pretty well." He replied.

Rydia jumped out of the ring and stood next to Roman. Randy watched closely, wondering why his name sounded so familiar to him and that's when he remembered when Mia talked about him. She had been concerned about his temper and his split personalities. By the way the man talked, Randy came to the conclusion that he was delusional as well.

"I'm not yours anymore. I belong to no one." Rydia snapped.

"Fight me all you want to. The end result will still be the same." Nick replied.

Randy looked around and saw three other men starting to close in from behind Nick. Rydia froze as she saw them come to Nick's aid one by one. Aaron lifted his hand to wave at her. Besides Nick, he had been the one she was closest to while a part of the band. "I see you've corrupted them as well. Is there no sanity left in you?" She asked holding back the tears that wanted to fall.

"You can do anything when you have money to throw around; but they always were on my side before they would ever be on yours."

"Aaron...Traze...Gage..." She spoke their names one at a time, letting go of the bonds she had formed with each of them.

Roman took her arm and pulled her behind him protectively. He wasn't about to break his promise to her this early in the game. The four men circled Roman, forming a complete 360 with no openings to run through. Randy watched intently debating on stepping in to help them. It would be a way to prove to Mia that he still cared about her; but it was a selfish reason and she'd see right through it.

"Consider this little meeting a warning for you Roman Reigns." Nick stated with a sadistic smile that made Rydia's stomach coil into a knot, threatening to expel its contents on the floor.

"A warning for what exactly?" He asked clenching his hands into fists at his side.

"Don't even think about falling for her. She's mine and will always be mine. You will never have her and I'll make sure of that. If you going to say that you don't think of her that way, then I know you're lying. I've seen the bond you have formed with her."

Rydia stepped forward. The anger was getting the better of her and it clouded her judgment. She wasn't about to let someone tell her how she was going to live her life. The point of life was to make you're own choices and live with them in your own way. Step after step she took to close the distance between her and Nick. Her hand connected with his cheek. "Rydia!" Roman shouted out of concern for her safety and he became to come after her; but was attacked by the others.

Randy jumped down from the ring to pushed the others off Roman's large body. He stood at Roman's back waiting for them to lunge once again. Rydia stood her ground in front of Nick. Her mind was racing with thoughts of what he had threatened. Nick put his fingers to the side of his face, feeling the sting in the skin.

"You don't tell me what to feel. Don't you understand what you are doing? This is insanity, all of this!"

Nick cocked his head to side as if what she was saying was foreign to him; but it only took a split second for the back of his hand to come across her face. Her head jerked to the side. Dark brown hair flowing in the hair around to cover the damage. Roman was stunned by the openness of the attack. Randy couldn't believe what he was seeing. He never believed in hitting a woman for any reason.

Rydia straightened her head and narrowed her eyes. The passion was burning in her blue eyes as she turned to look back at Roman. She knew he wanted to protect her and shield her from all the emotional pain that lingered in her heart; but in that moment, she wanted to protect him.

"You aren't going to break me no matter how many times you hit me. I'm going to keep getting up and fight for what I want in life."

Her words angered Nick. He snapped his fingers, calling the others to back away. They were leaving, much to her relief. There was something she needed to do and she didn't want an audience like them. Once the group left the building, Rydia turned to look at Roman and Randy. Another red mark blotched her skin.

Randy knew that this was going to be moment that didn't need any spectators. The whole incident left him feeling sick and wanting to make things right with Mia. He stepped forward and touched Rydia's shoulder before passing her on his way towards the exit. She touched his arm gently as a thank you for helping Roman.

**End Note: So what do you guys think Rydia needs to do now that her and Roman are alone? What would you guys like to see her do in this moment?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Note: Thanks goes to DeeMarie426 for becoming a follower to this story. Thanks also goes to Leasha Orton and JohnsAngel22 for the reviews. I'll admit I was slightly disappointed with the outcome of the previous chapter. I felt it was overly out of character for some of them; but maybe I'm just being a little too harsh on myself. Anyways here is the new chapter and I hope everyone enjoys it.**

"_**So many times I wished that I could be loved**_

_**But it always hurts when someone dives deep in my heart**_

_**It's invasive, I feel naked**_

_**I can't hide myself this time**_

_**You read my soul**_

_**I can feel it's true"**_

_**'All Yours' by Hydria**_

Chapter 12:

**Mia and Dean during Rydia's Training Session**

After Seth shut the door behind him, Dean turned to look at a tear stricken woman frozen in her place mid-step. Never in a million years did he think that she'd be this emotional in front of him. The chaos caused by Nick Grayson's appearance escalated the emotions further within her. She didn't have to speak any words for Dean to know how she was feeling at that moment. It was obvious that she felt guilty for not giving Rydia the credit she deserved.

"Am I a bad sister?" She cried stumbling back onto the edge of the bed.

"God no! You are an amazing sister to her. You've been there for her the entire time. You were bound to feel overprotective of her and try to shelter her from pain." Dean explained sitting down next to her.

"Seth is right though. I don't give her enough credit. I'm the younger sister; she's supposed to be protecting me not the other way around."

The tears continued to roll down her cheeks like a slow trickling waterfall. He knew that there wasn't much he could say that would make her stop feeling the way she felt. There was only one person that could that and that was Rydia herself. All he could do was pull her into his arms and hold her for however long she needed him. "Why are you so sweet to me after all the rejection I put you through. I said some pretty awful things to you in the past." She asked pulling away from him.

"Mia, that was before you got to know me. I don't hold any of that against you. I never have."

"I've got a bad feeling..."

"Then we will go down there and check on her if you think you'll feel better."

Mia looked up from her lap to stare directly into his soft blue eyes. He leaned in for a short chaste kiss before helping her to her feet. Despite knowing that every moment he shared with her was a dangerous one, he couldn't help but feel even more drawn to her each and every time she was there with him. She was a drug that just coursed through his veins and one he didn't want to stop being addicted to.

"Thank you..." She whispered against his lips as they separated.

"You're welcome, princess."

They quickly gathered what they needed and head for the gym that was housing Rydia's training for the day. Mia sat in the passenger seat biting at the skin around her nails nervously. The feeling that something was wrong just wouldn't go away no matter how many things she tried to think about. Dean held her hand gently as he drove through the large amounts of traffic for the time of day.

"Not to bring up another sore subject for you; but have you been getting along with Randy, since he is the one training Ry?" Dean asked trying to break the silence.

"It's a civil as it's going to get, I guess."

**The Gym**

Rydia turned to face Roman. The red mark on her cheek was clearly visible. She noticed a small split at the corner of his right eye. Roman hated seeing yet another mark on her face. He had failed to stop it once again. The guilt was eating away at him and he didn't understand why she put herself in position to be struck again. "Are you alright?" He asked trying to make his voice sound as calm as could be.

"Roman...I..." Rydia started to say taking a step closer to him.

"Don't apologize, if that's what were trying to do."

"I am sorry. This mess is because of me. How many times must people get hurt because of me?"

Roman could see the glassy look in her eyes starting to form. He knew that she was close to crying. In those moments of confrontation, she had exposed herself to everyone around her. Standing up to Nick, only confirmed to him that she indeed had growing feelings for Roman. She wanted to explore them; but at the same time, she didn't want to endanger him by doing so.

"I told you before that he wasn't going to scare me away. I will protect you, believe that."

Rydia wanted to believe him. She really did; but the risk of endangering him further set a heavy burden upon her conscious. She didn't want to see him get hurt while protecting her from someone from her past; but she also didn't want to let him go either. Her mind screamed for her to keep him at a distance to protect him; but her heart screamed for her to embrace her feelings for him.

She took a few more steps closer to him. He stayed firm in his place, waiting to see what she was going to do. Roman knew exactly what he wanted to do; but he wasn't going to push her or try something that would or could easily scare her off. He watched her wipe her eyes away from the tears that broke free from her lashes and before he could react, she was running into his arms.

Her head rammed into his chest with a thud that made him take a step backward. His arms swiftly wrapped themselves around her small frame. The feel of her body in his arms sent a wave of extreme happiness throughout his entire being. Roman dipped his head into the nape of her neck, breathing in her scent.

"Rydia!" Mia's voice echoed scaring Rydia.

Mia witnessed her sister jump out of Roman's arms. The evidence of another hand print was on her cheek, solidifying that she had been correct to worry the whole time. Roman straightened up, pretending like nothing happened. Rydia shifted to see her concerned sister and Dean Ambrose behind her. "What are you doing here?" She asked the irritation on her voice.

"I was worried about you and from the looks of it, I was right to worry. He showed up here didn't he?"

"I can handle myself just fine as I proved today."

Mia looked from her sister to Roman. She saw the dried blood at the corner of his eye and judging from the tear in his t-shirt, there had to have been more than one guy there. "I'm sorry that I doubted your capability to handle this." She apologized taking Rydia's hands and held them.

"It's alright; but you have to trust me more, okay?"

For the first time since their argument started, Mia smiled genuinely. There was something different about Rydia that made her curious. Seeing the looks exchanged between Roman and her older sister only confirmed Seth's words. There was a bond and it grew deeper and deeper with each passing day. "Are you ready to go? We've got quite a bit of ground to cover before tonight's tapping." Mia asked.

"Yeah, I think so..." She replied hesitantly.

Rydia felt at odds with herself. There was a part of her that wanted to go through with what she wanted to do in the first place; but there was fear that if she did Roman would pay for it in the end. She refused to do anything that would endanger him. "Rydia..." He called out to her.

The sound of his voice accelerated her heart beat. Out of reflex, she clenched her hands into fists at her side trying to fight the urge to run back and kiss him. Everything about him was comforting and she knew that if for one moment she let her guard down, Nick would take advantage of it. She turned to face him. Her eyes glassy with tears. They were for him and for everything she had been through over the last forty-eight hours.

Roman could see her inner turmoil in her blue irises. She wanted to know if what Nick said was true and he wanted to tell her the truth; but there was always some kind of interruption or no privacy. He mentally vowed to talk to her at the arena that night and let everything he felt come out into the open.

He watched her turn back towards her sister and walk out of the gym without another glance in his direction. Dean came to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. He knew all too well how his friend was feeling. Mia had pushed him away countless times before finally giving in to what she felt deep in her heart.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep hiding this." Roman stated shaking his head.

"You like her, that much is obvious man." Dean replied with a smile.

"She's gone through so much and I don't want to chase her away, because I'm impatient."

In the car, Rydia was silent for most of the trip. Mia occasionally would glance over to make sure she was alright; but the silence was starting to scare her. She wanted to know exactly what was going on inside her mind. "Talk to me. What's bothering you?" Mia asked trying to get to the bottom of her sister's silent behavior.

"Why do I feel at war with myself?"

"Is this about Roman or Nick?"

Rydia looked away from the window and grabbed the bottle of water next to her in the cup holder console. She stared into the water, watching it swish around the barrier of the bottle as Mia drove. She could still feel the sting of Nick's backhand. The thought brought a feeling into her heart that she never knew that could feel. Hatred.

"Roman..." Rydia whispered loud enough for Mia to hear.

"I can probably relate to feeling at war with yourself. Now that Dean and I have grown together, I feel like a part of me wants to push him away to protect him. I don't think I could live with myself if something happened to him."

That was the first time she had heard of her feelings for Dean out of her own mouth. She never bothered to tell her that they were together and knowing that stung a little; but she did know where her feelings were coming from. No matter how many times she tried to deny or fight her growing attraction to Roman, the same result happened.

"I want to tell him everything; but I don't want him to get hurt because I'm selfish."

"You are not selfish. You want to be happy and there is nothing wrong with that at all."

**Boston Massachusetts, Smackdown Tapping**

Bray Wyatt snuck around his car, crouching low waiting for the arrival of his target. A black SUV pulled into the parking lot a little faster than necessary and right behind it was a silver Mitsubishi Eclipse. Bray kept watch on both vehicles, knowing who the occupants were inside. The driver side door of the SUV opened and Roman Reigns stepped out, followed by Dean Ambrose from the passenger side, and Seth Rollins from the backseat.

He could see Mia wave them off from waiting around until they were ready to exit the car. It was his perfect moment to spy on the sisters and listen in to what they would talk about. Mia turned to the side and watched Rydia closely before speaking.

"You know if you don't tell him, then your upcoming script is going to be pretty hard on you." Mia stated.

Rydia looked at her wondering what she was talking about. She hadn't heard about any script changes or anything that would make things more difficult mentally since finding out about Nick making sure that she couldn't have a life. "What's this?" She asked taking a hold of the papers.

"Stephanie thinks you'll do well as The Shield's manager instead of mine." Mia replied turning away.

"But I'm not fully trained!"

"You're almost done with the basics. After that is complete, you will be going to NXT to start developing a character and your own signature move set; but you still remain as the manager of The Shield until you are fully ready."

Everything was starting to become clear to her. Being the manager of The Shield meant spending more time with them, especially Roman. It was getting hard to hold everything she felt in as it was let alone spending more time with him onscreen and backstage.

Bray read enough lips to know what was going on. He also knew that Nick would be furious to learn about Rydia's new change within the company. He also knew of her confession of having feelings for Roman. All the information he had gathered in those few minutes would cost him an earful of yelling from Nick.

"Then I know what I have to do..." Rydia whispered before opening the passenger door.

"Ry, don't do that? I know you well enough to know what you have going on inside that head." Mia pleaded opening her door.

"What choice do I have? Nick will do anything to make my life miserable. Why should I drag him down with me?"

Rydia walked away from her sister, leaving Mia alone in the parking lot. She couldn't think of anything else to stop her sister from doing what she had her mind set on; because the thought had come across her own mind more times than she cared to count. Hesitantly, she followed her into the building hoping that she hadn't said anything to Roman yet.

Bray walked out from behind his car with a sly smile. He decided not to relay information to Nick just yet. He was going to wait to see if Rydia would go through with, what he thought, walking away from her feelings for Roman. He could see that Nick had gotten inside her head earlier that day and maybe it was enough for things to end without anyone getting physically hurt.

"Mia!" Dean called turning into the same hallway as her.

"Hey..."

"Is everything okay? Rydia wouldn't speak to any of us. She just went into the locker-room and slammed the door shut."

Her behavior confirmed her suspicions and she didn't want to see Rydia making a mistake she would forever regret. Seth and Roman stood behind Dean hoping to hear something that made any sense; but Mia couldn't bring herself to tell them what she knew. It was something Rydia had to do herself.

"She's having a hard time with Nick's appearances and threats..."

Though it was true, it wasn't the entire truth and all three men looked at her waiting for a better explanation. Mia turned to open the door to the woman's locker-room. Dean reached out to gently grab her hand. "Let me talk to her; but let me say that maybe Roman should just tell her himself." She whispered before walking into the room.

"What the hell was that about?" Seth asked.

Dean's temper was beginning to flare within him. He was angry about how Nick kept showing up right when Rydia was beginning to live her life and ready to move on with someone who could make her happy. He replayed the events one by one through his mind until he realized that Nick couldn't have known where they were each and every time without a spy of some kind.

"That bastard has inside information..." He whispered harshly slamming his hand on stage equipment cases.

Roman could understand his anger. His feelings for Rydia caused him to be protective; but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't seem to rid her fear of letting him get close. Hearing Dean say Nick had inside information, made him think of one group of people. In rage, he kicked a large case that held spare stage equipment. It rolled several feet down the hall before he stormed off in the opposite direction with an intent to fight.

"Roman!" Dean shouted.

"Where are you going?" Seth asked.

"I'm going to end this once and for all!" He yelled back without even looking at them.

Seth and Dean looked at each other for a split second before following after their friend. Roman wasn't known for taking action personally; but now that Rydia had entered his life, they have noticed more things that set him off and they were going to let him do whatever he had in mind alone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author Note: I'd like to thank princessofdarkness2016 and DeeMarie426 for the great reviews. I know the last chapter was kind of boring; but I'm hoping to make this one more action packed and romantic. I'd really like to read your thoughts and opinions on what should happen. I definitely like to please my readers. Hope everyone likes the new chapter.**

"_**Behind closed doors, fear is present**_

_**Preventing man from speaking his mind**_

_**Whisper simple words, and then apologize**_

_**Evade the truth that's in front of you**_

_**Resist and deny reality"**_

_**'Hollow' by System Divide**_

Chapter 13: Rise Up

Roman continued his way down the hallways, searching for the culprit of the inside information. He had his theories as to who was behind it and judging from the footsteps coming from behind him, Dean and Seth also felt the need to find out as well.

His hands were clenched at his sides. The anger he felt was beyond anything he had felt in such a long time. He wasn't about to let someone ruin what could be something great between himself and Rydia Chandler. She was everything he ever dreamed of in a woman; loyal, determined, beautiful, smart and protective.

"Roman, do you really think this is a good idea?" Seth asked running to catch up.

"I've had it with all this cat and mouse crap." Roman snapped.

Dean and Seth looked at each other for a moment before caving in to just following him to see where it would lead. Roman turned the corner to see Bray Wyatt looking at his cellphone. In one swift motion, Roman took hold of his shirt and slammed him against the nearby wall. "Are you out of your mind completely?" He yelled.

Bray's emotionless expression changed. A wicked smile curved at his lips and he began to laugh. Dean and Seth circled him on both sides. They knew just by the laugh that he was somehow involved in the mess that had been dragged into. "Fear cripples you know..." Bray started to say taking a shot at Rydia.

Roman balled up his fist and struck him hard in the jaw. The force caused Bray's head to jerk to the side. Roman knew that the twisted man before him was taking a shot at Rydia. Fear was the worst thing for someone to feel. It also kept people from doing things they really wanted to do. Bray looked back at the rage infused man before him. Blood crept from the corner of his mouth, rolling down to his bearded chin.

"Do you have any idea what you've done to her?" Roman shouted before punching Bray again.

"Oh I know full well. You don't deserve someone like her." Bray replied snapping his fingers.

Luke Harper and Erick Rowan appeared from the nearby room. Roman narrowed his eyes even further. Listening to Bray's words, it made Dean realize that there was a good possibility that he wanted Rydia for himself and if that was the case, they had more than one person to worry about. "What's the matter? Can't fight your battles alone?" Roman taunted.

"Cleaver; but wrong. I have no intention of fighting you right now."

"Do yourself a favor and stay away from her! This is your last warning."

Bray started to laugh once again, further angering Roman. Dean saw that his friend was about to strike the crazed man. Seth leapt in to grab Roman's arm to keep him from hitting him again. "Don't! Think about what you're doing." Seth pleaded.

The family walked away in evil laughter. Roman yanked his arm away from Seth's grasp and turned to look at them with rage in his eyes. Dean could relate to feeling that way; but he couldn't understand the emotion that Roman must be feeling in that moment. He had two road blocks in his way to having the one thing he wanted most. Nick had made it well known that he intended on getting Rydia back and now it seemed like Bray Wyatt had his sights set on her as well.

"Why the hell did you stop me?" Roman asked turning towards Seth.

"Did you really want to loose your job?" Dean interrupted.

"He won't loose his job; but it won't go unpunished." Triple H's voice boomed from behind them.

Roman turned to look the COO of the company in the eye. He didn't even bother trying to defend himself. The man in front of him wouldn't understand his reasons. He had crossed a line by bringing his personal life into work and he didn't have it in him to explain that Bray Wyatt had also crossed that line. "So what will happen to him?" Seth asked curiously.

Triple H ignored Seth question and stood almost nose to nose with Roman. The tension between them was so thick that if it had been a real force it probably would have suffocated both Seth and Dean. They stood behind Roman to back him up; but he held his hand out to stop them. "Don't! You weren't a part of this." He stated.

"You are suspended until further notice and fined 150,000 dollars." Triple H announced.

"What!" Seth shouted obviously angry with the decision.

"Now get out of the building or I'll have you escorted out."

**Woman's Locker-Room**

Rydia continued on with changing into different clothes. Mia remained quiet, trying to sort through words that might make her sister understand that she was making the wrong decision. Roman brought the best side out of her and she didn't want to see that fade. There was almost a guarantee that Rydia would revert back to the scared shell of a woman if Roman was no longer in the picture.

"Ry, I understand that you want to protect him; but pushing him away isn't the answer."

"How would you know?"

She looked up from zipping up her boots over her leggins. Her hair fell over her shoulder, covering half of her face. Sometimes she wished that she could hide away forever, to escape the torment of Nick and her former band mates. Mia took a step closer to her. Deep within, she struggled with what words would convince her older sister to change her mind.

"I've thought about that myself; but I've found that having him close to me helps me stay positive, because at the end of this he will still be there for me."

"That's you, sis. Dean cares so much about you and has for a long time. I don't understand why you think Roman even gives a damn about what happens to me."

Mia reached out and took hold of Rydia's face between her fingers. Her action made her have to look into her eyes. Mia took her other hand and flicked her finger into her forehead. "Are you blind? What I don't understand is why you are suddenly giving up on something you want. You've never given up on anything in your entire life."

Rydia jerked away from Mia's grasp. Her words stung and it brought reality crashing back down upon her. Even if she did give up on Roman, the reality of Nick was still there no matter what. She sunk back down onto the bench, running a hand through her wavy hair. "Ry, there is a song you sang last year that is perfect for what you need to feel." Mia commented trying to get through to her in a different way.

"Oh really? What would that be?"

It had been so long since Mia had used her voice for anything other than talk and yelling; but knowing that Rydia would appreciate the attempt gave her much satisfaction. She cleared her throat in attempted to quickly warm up her voice. Crossing her fingers behind her, she hoped that it didn't sound horrible.

"I won't give in, I'm not that easy

I'll live again and keep on breathing

I'll bleed my last regret

'Cause sometimes you gotta burn the past, yeah

To rise up, rise up from the ashes" Mia attempted to sing.

Rydia perked her head up, listening to the familiar words of a song that inspired her on so many levels. Before she could respond to her sister's attempts to get through to her, Nikki and Brie Bella rushed into the locker-room with panic written all over their faces. "What's wrong?" Mia asked.

"Roman was just suspend." Brie announced.

"What! Why?" Rydia asked.

"The word is that he hit Bray Wyatt twice without provocation." Nikki answered sympathy laced in her voice.

Mia shifted to gaze her sister. There were no words to describe the guilt stricken expression upon her face. Nikki and Brie didn't know what else to say to ease the impact of the news. Nikki felt bad for the woman before her. She didn't know how she'd handle it if their roles were reversed and it had been John that had been suspended.

"This is my fault. I need to see him." Rydia said quietly.

"I'd hurry. He's supposed to the leave the building." Brie suggested.

Without a second thought, Rydia bolted out of the door of the locker-room. The heels of her boots clicked along the tiled floor as she ran toward the parking lot exit. She had no idea what she would even say to him or even do when she saw him; but she had to at least see him. She knew that he had done far too much for her in the last few days and nothing would change her growing feelings for him.

Bray Wyatt caught a glimpse of chocolate hair turn the corner. He quietly started to follow her down the hall, wondering where she was going in such a hurry. Knowing that Roman had been suspended until further notice, made his job all the more simple. Roman was the muscle of the group and the others would be significantly weaker without him.

He couldn't help but stare at the way her body moved when she ran. The sway of her hips and the swishing of her hair back and forth sent his mind reeling with thoughts of the things he could do to her. She pushed open the doors towards the parking lot and he snuck in without touching the doors a second time. Crouching low behind a vehicle, he watched the scene unfold before his own eyes.

"Roman!" She shouted stopping his stride towards the black SUV.

Roman turned around. Rydia was out of breath from running as she slowly started to close the distance between them. The look in her eyes made him freeze completely. Her ocean eyes were bloodshot and left without makeup; but in his eyes, she was still the most beautiful woman out there. The heels of her boots echoed in the large vast parking lot.

"Rydia...what...what are you doing out here?" He asked choking on his own words.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

He smiled. He loved her selfless ambition and unconsciously made the decision to reach out to touch her cheek with his fingertips. She swiftly looked up from the ground to gaze into his dark eyes. His touch sent shivers up her spine and it was then that she realized that Mia was right. "This isn't your fault, Ry. I let my emotions get the better of me. There is no one to blame but me."

"I brought you into this mess. I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me." She stated looking down to the ground.

"Hey, look at me."

She gazed back up at him. His smile was still present; but there was something else that caught her attention. There was no fear in his eyes or anywhere else on his demeanor. "I haven't ran yet and I'm not going to, believe that."

Rydia felt his warmth caress her fully as he pulled her into his arms. She lay her head against his chest, soaking in the comforting notion of feeling safe for the first time in over a week. He breathed in her scent from her hair and mentally kicked himself for letting Bray get inside his head enough to make him do things he'd regret. "Stay close to Mia and the others tonight, okay. I can't be in there to protect you." He whispered.

"I will. I'll be fine. I promise."

Roman let go of Rydia, allowing her to step back out of his arms. She discreetly wetted her lips, listening to the words echoing inside her mind. _**"Kiss him, kiss him you idiot." **_Her mind screamed; but there was also hesitation in her action to do so. There was still that fear of further harm coming to him if she embraced how she felt about him.

"You should go back inside. Don't have to be on TV tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah; but not until later in the show. Are you trying to get rid of me?"

Rydia laughed and gave him the sweetest smile she could muster up. It didn't take him long to laugh along with her. Both knew that neither wanted to rid themselves of the other. "Alright, I'll go back inside. If that's what you want." She stated and after seeing him nod his head in confirmation, she took several steps back towards the building.

Bray smiled after witnessing nothing at all; but he was at a loss for words when he saw her stop dead in mid-step. Roman watched her stop walking. She turned back towards him and walked quickly in his direction. Her hand cupped the back of his neck, bringing him close to her lips. The feeling of her lips against his, ignited the endless pool of desire within him.

Roman held her close to him, skillfully kissing her lips. His free hand cupped the back of her head while his fingers tangled themselves in her hair. She clung onto his t-shirt, keeping herself steady because her legs were starting to become like jelly. "Rydia..." Roman whispered against her lips.

"Hmm..." She replied mentally smiling.

He reluctantly pulled away from her. Her lips were swollen; but still begged to be kissed once again. Rydia was slightly confused as to why he pulled away; but figured it was due to where they were presently were and time constants. "I'm not going to run anymore. I had to come out here and tell you that before I lost my nerve."

"You're so beautiful." He commented and kissed her lips once again.

The heat of a blush rushed to her cheeks. He gently tapped her on her backside. "Now get back inside before I get in more trouble for escorting you back in there." He stated with a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author Note: 50 reviews! That's awesome and it means a lot to me. I'd like to thank Pinayprincesa, ILoveAnime89, and HPSPNDW1101 for becoming followers to this story. I'd also like to thank DeeMarie426, LindaPipeBomb, THE Kid Hardy, and Leasha Orton for the reviews. This chapter introduces someone new to the fray. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

"_**Dreamscape in blanket silver grey**_

_**Homesick for a memory washed away**_

_**All light in hollow eyes is stardust**_

_**(stardust)"**_

_**'Stardust' by: Delain**_

Chapter 14: Bittersweet

Rydia turned back to look at Roman. Her lips were still tingling from their kiss; but she still was curious as to why he did what he did. As far as she knew Bray Wyatt had nothing to do with Nick. She also remembered Bray's words from the day before on Raw. _**"Does he know something I don't?"**_ She mentally asked herself.

"Why did you attack Bray Wyatt?" She asked quietly.

"He's been giving Nick inside information about all of us. He also wants you for himself. I guess I let my emotions get the better of me. I'm sorry."

She let what he spoke sink in. It made perfect sense to her; but it creeped her out on a whole different level. If Nick wanting her back wasn't bad enough, now she had to worry about Bray Wyatt. "You don't need to be sorry for protecting me. Honestly, I wish I could run from all of this; but I know no matter how far I'd run, he'd be right behind me. My only hope is that he gets caught and goes away for good."

Bray listened to her words and felt the anger rising within him. He had just witnessed something he had been trying to prevent from happening. Not only was he angry; but he also knew that Nick would be furious with the information as well. Swallowing his bitter hatred for Roman Reigns, he snuck out of the parking lot biding his time for a plan to form that would allow him access to what he really wanted.

"How long are you suspended for?"

"Until further notice..."

Rydia clenched her hands into fists at her sides. There was no reason for the drastic measure to be taken. She intended on talking to Hunter and Stephanie about lifting his sentence by telling them everything that was going on. Roman took hold of her hand and brushed his thumb across the soft skin along her knuckles. "This is my problem. I don't want you to get involved in it, okay." He stated and leaned down to kiss her lips chastely.

The kiss was short; but it still left Rydia feeling the electricity flowing through her entire body. He brought out every suppressed desire and awakened sensations she never thought she could feel. No matter what he thought she was involved in his problems, because she was the reason for the problems. She backed away and started for the entrance towards the building. Roman just watched her walk inside before getting inside his SUV.

The second the parking lot door closed behind her, Rydia continued on with a mission towards the office of The Authority. Her pace quickened and didn't stop to say 'hi' to anyone. There was only one thing on her mind and that getting Roman's sentence lifted so he could work again. There was more to it that just getting him to allowed to work again. She wanted him there with her. It made her feel safer when he was and she wasn't about to let him get in trouble for something that was clearly her fault.

The sign was large and flashy on the outside of the door. Her fist pounded loudly against the steel door. Stephanie answered moments later with a confused look upon her stern face. "Can we talk?" Rydia asked almost pleading.

"Can it wait? I'm kind of in the middle of something." She replied with softness to her voice.

"Not really. This is about Roman..."

Stephanie studied the younger woman's face. There was tears at the corners of her eyes. Sympathy was starting the tug at her heart and she stepped aside to allow the saddened woman inside. Rydia stopped dead when she came face to face with someone she recognized. "Is that you Rydia?" The female asked.

She stood slightly taller than Rydia and had long red hair with black highlights. Her nose was pierced and her blue eyes stood out from the caressed make-up around them. Stephanie was even more confused about the tense air around the two women. "Do you know each other?" She asked hoping to get an answer to her question.

"I know her. Everyone in the Dallas music industry knows who Skye Atherton is." Rydia replied.

"I'm flattered you say that about me; but don't sell yourself short Ry. You are well known to and greatly missed."

Skye took a step closer to her fellow musician remembering their history and their collaboration on a few songs back in the day. There was fear in the eyes of her long time friend and colleague. There could be only reason for that. Nick Grayson. She knew about him long before Rydia had entered his life. Unfortunately, it was she who put her with the group to begin with.

"So what did you need to talk about Rydia?" Stephanie asked breaking up the reunion.

"Hunter suspend Roman tonight."

"Yes, because he physically assaulted someone without provocation."

"That's a lie. I'm going to tell you everything that's been going on and I'm really hoping you lift his punishment, because I really need him here."

Stephanie raised an eyebrow at her words. She didn't understand what she was talking about. Watching them backstage, she knew that was a bond between them and figured this was about a budding romance; but seeing the fear on her face, it screamed something far worse. "Okay, tell me then." She stated.

"Mia brought me here to take me away from an abusive man; but he tracked me down. He physically assulted Dean Ambrose and Roman in a club and at the gym I had been training in. His name is Nick Grayson and has enlisted Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper and Erick Rowan to give him inside information about all of us. Roman was only protecting me." Rydia explained.

Skye gently touched her shoulder to comfort her. She had a feeling that Nick would be that kind of guy; but she had hoped that Rydia would be the woman for him and from her words she had been very wrong about the whole thing.

**Woman's Locker-Room**

Mia was beginning to worry about Rydia. She paced back and forth across the concrete floor waiting for her to return; but as the minutes continued to pass by, her concern became overwhelming and she had to know what was going on. She opened the door quickly and the sound of the door crashing against the wall causing the crew to look up from the their work for a moment.

"Mia!" Dean shouted from the end of the hallway.

She approached him and Seth cautiously. It seemed like they wanted to talk to her about something and from the look that was upon Seth's face it didn't seem like it was a good conversation pending. "What's wrong?" She asked stopping short of Dean's outstretched arms.

"Roman got suspended earlier." Seth replied.

"I know Brie and Nikki told us. Rydia went to find him." She replied finally accepting Dean's comforting embrace.

Seth closed his eyes solemnly. Seeing the happy couple in front of him reminded him of someone from his past that slipped through his grasp. He was by far happy himself, because he had the sisters to look after. They were like siblings to him and he would never let any harm come to them. He was kind of glad that she had slipped away, because now it was far too unsafe to be near him.

"Seth! Seth! Are you alright?" Mia asked waving a hand over his eyes.

"Yeah...I'm fine. I'm going to get ready for the match."

Before Dean or Mia could protest, he walked away without a second glance or thought. Mia knew that there was something bothering him and was beginning to wonder if it had something to do with Rydia. She snuggled her head deeper into Dean's chest. "He's not okay." She whispered.

"I think all of this is getting to him. He's also starting to feel like the fifth wheel."

"I can understand the Nick thing getting to him; but feeling like the fifth wheel is crazy. We never exclude him from anything we do."

"Look at it from his eyes...I have you and Roman has eyes from Rydia."

**Stephanie's Office**

"I'll lift it this time and I'll try to keep closer watch on the Wyatt Family; but I think maybe you should stay off TV tonight." Stephanie stated.

"Thank you; but I'm fine to work tonight."

"You have a bruise on your cheek. I don't think it would look good on TV. Take tonight off."

"What about Hunter?"

"I'll handle him. You tell Roman he is free to come back."

Rydia nodded her head and look her leave from the office with Skye right behind her. It was nice to see her again and the familiarity was comforting. Skye wanted to ask her about Nick; but decided against it due to the fear she had seen on her friend's face while talking about him to Stephanie. "So why are you here?" Rydia asked the curiosity finally taking over.

"Steph is my cousin. She asked me come visit her." Skye answered.

"I've known you for years and I never knew you were related to her. It's ironic now that I work for her."

Skye laughed outright; but the second she saw Dean, Seth and Mia on the backstage TV she stopped laughing. Dean was inside the ring against Luke Harper. Dean shifted around the bigger man to bring him down with a DDT. Seth bounced on the apron waiting for his turn. Dean's hand slapped against Seth's indicating a tag.

Rydia looked on realizing that Bray Wyatt was not at ringside with his fellow family members. AJ Lee with their partner for the night. Bray's absence alarmed her in more ways than one. Her eyes continued to watch Seth take the fight to Luke until he was attacked by Erick Rowan from the apron. Dean rushed into the ring taking him to the outside, while Mia pulled AJ down from the ropes. She smacked her face off the edge of ring.

"Seth..." Skye whispered forgetting that Rydia was standing next to her.

"Skye..." Rydia said softly

She raised an eyebrow at the reaction to seeing Seth on the TV. There was something definitely there; but Rydia didn't want to pry into that just yet. All she could do was touch her arm gently, offering her the same comfort she had given her just moments before hand. "Why don't you sing anymore?" Skye asked shaking her head from the image of Seth.

"After Nick and I broke up...I just didn't have it in me to find another group to be a part of."

"Sing with me again. I've been looking for you for a while cause you never answer your phone."

"I'm sorry, I've had a lot of things going on; but I honestly don't think I can."

"Why? Are you afraid you'll have fun?"

Rydia let out a sigh. Skye had always been a stubborn person. She was also persistent with things she wanted. Her eyes shifted from Rydia back to the TV to see Seth lifted up and slammed into the announce table. Her heart skipped in shock to see such violence directed at him. The TV cut out and Skye turned back to face a confused Rydia.

"Why do you want me?"

"You have the perfect voice to match mine. Plus, the song is for someone in my past."

"Fine..."

Skye squealed with joy and wrapped her arms around her neck, hugging her tightly. Rydia smiled knowing that she had made someone happy just by doing something she was good at. Skye let go of her when she heard a twisted laugh that sent a chill up her spine. The two women turned to see Bray Wyatt standing there with a wicked smile upon his lips.

"You didn't heed my warning, sweet angel." He stated staring directly into Rydia's eyes.

"You aren't going to scare me into giving up my feelings for Roman." Rydia stated standing her ground.

"Eventually you will."

"Don't threaten her!" Skye interrupted.

Rydia held her hand up to stop Skye from saying anything else that would increase her chances on becoming a target herself. That was the last thing she wanted to have happen. There were enough people targeted by them and Rydia vowed that she wasn't going to let them hurt someone else because of her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author Note: Thanks goes to Ortongirl1993, Tracy-Robinson47, and skipsshogun for becoming followers of this story. Thanks goes to Leasha Orton, THE Kid Hardy, and DeeMarie426 for reviewing. This chapter is going to mostly Seth based. I figured he needed some more character development and it will also feature something that's called a 'Lucid Dream'. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it for all of you.**

"_**Hush now, don't you cry**_

_**Wipe away the teardrop from your eye**_

_**You're lying safe in bed**_

_**It was all a bad dream**_

_**Spinning in your head**_

_**Your mind tricked you to feel the pain**_

_**Of someone close to you leaving the game of life**_

_**So here it is, another chance**_

_**Wide awake you face the day**_

_**Your dream is over...or has it just begun?"**_

_**'Silent Lucidity' by: Queensryche**_

Chapter 15: Lucidity

Rydia wasn't in mood to deal with the creepy Bray Wyatt. Skye was also annoyed with the present situation; but she knew Rydia well enough to know that she always wanted to do things on her own. Her eyes narrowed just waiting for something to happened. "Bray you need to just walk away. You're never going to have me and neither is Nick. You can tell him I said that. I know you've giving him information about all of us anyway." Rydia stated before taking hold of Skye's arm and pulling her along with her down the hall.

"Be careful what you say little girl. Bad things may come your way." Bray whispered to himself before turning in the opposite direction.

Mia walked in stride next to Dean as they helped Seth back to the trainer's room. After being put through a table during the tapping, he complained that his knee was hurting. Mia just shrugged it off as just something minor until she saw him lift his pant leg up to reveal the swollen skin around the kneecap. "Seth that looks awful." She commented covering her mouth in concern.

"That's the last thing we need. You being injured is not good at all." Dean stated taking hold of Mia's hand.

"Don't you think I know this already. You don't need to remind me." Seth snapped.

Mia let out a sigh of frustration. She understood his pain. Feeling left out always brought out the worst sides in humanity. Seth was no different. Now that his friends were occupied with their own personal relationships, he was becoming distant from the group. She wanted him to know that both she and Rydia cared about him like a brother.

She released Dean's hand and stepped closer toward the struggling man sitting on the table. The trainer took a closer look at Seth's knee. Mia reached out and took hold of both his hand. Both blonde and black strains of hair fell into his chocolate eyes. Her touch caught him off guard. "You know Rydia and I care about you like a brother, right?"

"I know..." Seth whispered not really believing his own words.

"Do you? Because it doesn't seem like it. Pushing us away isn't going to ease your pain. I know you are feeling left out and maybe this whole thing with Nick is getting to you; but we need you"

Seth shifted his gaze away from Mia. The pain in his knee intensified when the trainer started to press on the tender flesh. She watching him cringe, holding back a groan of pain. "Could you guys leave me alone for a while." Seth barked out harshly.

Dean raised his hands up and turned away; but Mia remained hesitant. Seth's eyes burned with an intense fury of emotions. She had never seen such emotions swirling in his irises. Locks of her hair fell into her ocean eyes before she turned away following Dean out the door. She didn't want to leave him alone. The fear of the possibility of him walking away from all of them burned in her heart.

"Mia..." Dean spoke softly while wrapping his arms around her.

"This is all so wrong. He has to know that we care about him. What the hell is going on inside his head that preventing him from opening up to us?" She babbled muffled by her face buried in his chest.

"There was a woman that he completely fell for a year or so ago. He's just never recovered from it."

Rydia turned down the long hallway with Skye next to her. It had been over six months since she saw her last and she was overjoyed to see her; but something was definitely different about her. People just don't show up without a reason and she was curious as to what Stephanie's reason for having her come out of her way to be there.

Mia and Dean were standing outside the trainer's room when they turned the corner. Something seemed off with them as well and she also noticed Skye's hesitance in approaching them. Dean's eyes came in contact and the rage was obvious. "What the hell are you doing here?" He snapped moving Mia away from him.

"Nice to see you to Dean." Skye replied.

"Skye is that you?" Mia asked.

"You guys know each other?"

Skye smiled and crossed her arms over her chest. Rydia knew there was history and from the looks of things it wasn't good history. Dean's harsh tone of voice suggested something happened between them or between someone he cared about. Then it hit her. The connection was Seth. "Skye has been friends with Rydia for years. It's nice to see a friendly face around here that isn't out out get us." Mia replied.

"Speak for yourself. So Skye, why are you here anyway?" Dean asked keeping his voice tone level.

"I completely understand your hostility towards me. I actually deserve it; but I'm here to make amends. Where is he anyway?" Skye asked.

"Nowhere where you can hurt him." Dean snapped.

Skye let out another sigh in disappointment. She didn't think it would be this hard to come back and make things right with someone she cared so deeply for. It really didn't surprise her to see Dean's hostility. He had always been the one that didn't like her right from the very beginning. Being related to Stephanie McMahon didn't help matters either.

"Lighten up, let her say what she has to say." Mia said with a smile.

"Not in a million years. She ripped his heart out and he's never recovered since then. Now he's pushing all of us away and I have her to blame for that."

Mia quieted up and didn't speak another word on the subject, because now she knew who the woman was that had cause Seth to turn on them. It was Skye Atherton, the woman who brought music to Rydia's life. She thought on how ironic it was. It really was a small world and the connections wove in deeper between all of them.

"I'll let it go tonight; but I do want to speak to him eventually." Skye said softly before walking away from the group.

The moment Skye was out of sight, the trainer's door opened and Seth walked out limping with a heavily wrapped knee. Rydia gasped at the sight and immediately was concerned about him. Their eyes connected for a split second before he looked away from her. "Seth, are you alright?" Rydia asked taking a hesitant step closer to him.

"I have to go for an MRI tomorrow morning, so no I'm not okay." He replied in a harsh voice that made her flinch.

The thought of Seth turning on all of them felt like a knife just stabbed her in the chest. Tears stung the corners of her eyes. Seth couldn't bear the sight of her crying so he turned his back to her and began to walk gingerly away from them. He hated being harsh to all of them; but he just needed some time alone and if he simply asked they would never give it to him.

**The Hotel, Seth's Room**

Seth lay staring at the ceiling in total darkness. Flashes of the match between him, Dean and Mia against Luke Harper, Erick Rowan and AJ Lee replayed inside his chaotic mind over and over again. His knee was throbbing in pain against the propped up pillow underneath. The mistake he made would never go away. He now had to pay the consequences.

"I'm such an idiot." He shouted at himself slamming his fist into the pillow next to him.

His phone beeped with a text message. He debated on ignoring it altogether; but it there was always that emergency with Rydia that he didn't want to miss. Grabbing his phone from the floor, he swiped his thumb over the screen to see a name he hadn't seen in a year. Skye. _**"I'm in town and I want to talk. Can we meet somewhere tomorrow? SKYE"**_ It read.

"_**I have an MRI in the morning. Maybe after; depends on what you want to talk about."**_

His heart was beating so rapidly he thought it would surely explode from happiness to hear from her once again; but there was doubt in the back of his mind. She had walked away from him a year ago to pursue a musical career and he never tried to make it work. He continuously beat himself up for not trying to see if it could work. The beep of a reply jerked him out of his inner thoughts.

"_**Please just talk to me. I don't want to do this texting. It's not right. I need to do this face to face."**_

"_**Fine...my MRI is at 7am. Meet me outside the hospital at 8:30."**_

"_**Thank you and I'll be there."**_

He didn't bother to respond. All he could do was think about her and the memories he had with her. His eyes closed and before he knew he was dragged into a dream that seemed more real than fantasy. His never seemed to remember his dreams upon waking; but he knew lots of people that could remember almost every dream they had while asleep.

_Seth opened his eyes and found himself in front of Skye. Her soft blue eyes sparkled in the sunshine for they were standing in the very spot she had walked away from him. The ocean waves continued to washed up against their bare feet. "I want to continue with my music and I hope you understand." She spoke; but her words were muffled to his ears; but he knew exactly what she was saying._

"_I do understand and I want you to be happy wherever you go." He replied on instinct because that was what he had said to her that day._

_ She reached out to him and took his hand into her own, brushing her thumb along the roughness of his skin. He thought about the what if's and the scene changed to his will; but even seeing things he wanted to see there was a price to pay for wanting things the way he wanted them to be. Seth reached out to her; but her hands were ice cold. Skye was laying in a pool of her own blood. The light from her eyes were gone and there was nothing left but an empty shell._

"_Skye...Skye..." He repeated over and over again hoping they would bring her back to life._

"_Seth..." Her voice whispered before fading away._

_ He closed his eyes and tried to will a different outcome; but nothing would come to him. His brain had a mind of its own and one that wasn't going to let him enjoy the dream that was presently playing inside it. He screamed in frustration and anger. He screamed for Skye and he screamed to anyone that would hear him._

"Seth, wake up!" Roman's voice demanded.

Seth shot up from the dream he was engulfed in and was held steady by a familiar face. Roman looked at his friend with concern. His eyes were wet from obvious tears spent during the night's duration. "What are you doing here?" He asked moving his sore body to a sitting position.

"Dude, you were screaming in your sleep. I had to come wake you up before someone called the cops or something."

"Thanks I guess...I got to leave for my MRI."

"I know. I'm driving you there. You can't drive with your leg the way it is."

Seth stood up weakly and took a few steps before the pain resurfaced full force. He began to limp to the bathroom to change. Roman took note of his odd behavior and put it together with what Rydia had told him about what he acted like at the arena. Seth was clearly trying to push them all away and it seemed it was all because of recent events.

"You know you can always talk to us about anything, right?" Roman asked loud enough so he could hear through the door.

When he got no response to his question, he took it upon himself to guess that he was not welcome there at all. Roman turned to leave when the bathroom door opened. "I just need some time alone to sort some things out. You guys don't really need me right now anyway." He replied pulling his hair into a low ponytail.

"Alright; but Rydia does need you. You sort the stuff you have to with Skye and get your ass back in gear."

"I don't need you telling me what to do."

"Do you want to abandon her and your friends then?"

"I'm not abandoning anyone!"

Roman made an annoyed sound and turned his back on him. Seth instantly regretting acting that way; but he couldn't take it back now that Roman already had left the room. All he could do now was do what he needed to do and hope that they would all forgive him when the time came to ask for it.

Seth made his way down to the lobby and out to the parking garage. He reached into his pocket for the keys to his rental. There were endless things racing through his mind that overwhelmed him to the point of clenching his hands around the steering wheel until his skin turned pure white. The release of anger didn't help ease his mind from the dream of Skye.

**The Hospital**

The specialists took great care not to put him in too much pain while moving his knee around to get the images they needed for a detailed report of the injury. The swelling had gone down significantly since the injury happened, which was a good sign that there was nothing seriously wrong. The wait for the results was the hard part. It was hard to stop his head from thinking about the worst case scenarios.

"Seth..." The nurse called.

"Yes..."

"The results are in, please come back with me to discuss them."

The tone of voice she presented instantly alarmed him. He limped back to the conference room. The doctor sat behind a large oak desk looking at the MRI photos. Seth was no doctor; but looking at the photo's he could see some things were not right about it. "Please sit down." The Doctor offered with a simple hand gesture.

"So what's wrong?" Seth asked.

"It looks like you have a torn ACL. You will definitely need surgery to repair it if you want to continue wrestling."

"When can we do that?"

"How about tomorrow morning?"

"That's fine..."

He slowly stood up to shake the doctor's hand. The nurse came in with a pair of crutches. Seth eyed them closely dreading the thought of using them for a long period of time. He also dreaded the thought of being out of action for a few months. The nurse adjusted them for his height before sending him on his way.

Outside the hospital, Skye waiting for Seth to arrive. She wore a pair of black ripped leggins with a boots over top of them of silver. Her shirt was a silver tank top with a scoop neck line. A long silver chain hung around her neck that held the large platinum tigerlilly pendant Seth had given her for a her birthday over a year ago.

The wait was killing her. She wanted to see him again and apologize for making the wrong choice. It wasn't entirely wrong, she loved music; but she gave him up to do something she could have done with him. Seeing Rydia again only confirmed that anything can happen if you want it bad enough.

"Skye..." His voice called.

She swiftly turned around to see him slowing walking towards her with crutches. Skye instantly knew that the MRI results must have been bad for him to be on crutches. Seth couldn't believe that she was actually right in front of him. He had thought about that moment hundreds of times over. She took a small step closer to him, choking on her words that she had planed on saying to him the moment she laid eyes on him.

"How are you?" He asked breaking the silence first.

"I've been better. How about you?" She replied with her own question.

Seth really didn't know how to answer her question. He was pretty sure that she knew about Rydia's dilemma and the things surrounding her; but he didn't know if she knew about the part he played in it. "I've been busy more than usual..." He finally told her.

"The Nick thing I'm guessing. I'm glad you're helping her out. Rydia deserves so much more than having him stalk her. Unfortunately, I'm kind of to blame for that."

"What do you mean?"

"Almost six years ago, I caught wind of Rydia's voice and placed her with a band that was in need of another singer. They warmed up to her pretty fast and before I knew it their popularity skyrocketed within the Dallas area. Nick was sketchy even then and I had second thoughts about putting her with them. I should have listened to my second thoughts."

"How could you possibly know what would happen? That isn't your fault and I highly doubt Ry blames you for it either."

Skye looked up from her hands at the sound of Rydia's nickname coming out of his mouth. She smiled at him understanding that he was close enough to her to be able to call her by that name. "You're pretty close to her aren't you?" She asked praying that it didn't sound like jealousy was infused with her voice.

"She's been a great friend same with Mia."

Relief washed over her in more ways than one and her smile only brightened, allowing her feelings for him entwine with her smile. Seth gazed at her, remembering that smile when it was meant for him. He wanted to know exactly why she asked to see him. It wasn't about small chit-chat about a friend they had in common.

"So why did you really ask to see me? It wasn't to talk about Rydia was it?"

"No, I wanted to see you because I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize for what?"

Again, the memories of what they had flowed into his head. Skye took hold of his hand that hung loosely over the left crutch. The feel of her touch sent spark up his arm and down his spine. The feeling was still same after all this time. "For walking away from you. It was clearly a mistake and I regret it." She admitted hoping that his reaction would be a positive one.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked.

"I was hoping for something good to come from this. I missed you Seth."

As much as he wanted to hear those words come from her mouth, he wasn't ready to accept them just yet. He still doubted her intentions. How was he to know that she wouldn't just take off again like she did the last time they got close? He pulled his hand away from her grasp and closed his eyes in both physical and emotional pain.

"I missed you to; but I'm can't just let you back into my heart. You may have walked away; but I didn't exactly give chase either. I haven't forgiven myself for that. I'm sorry that I wasted your time."

He began to walk away towards his parked car. Skye felt like everything was repeating all over again and she refused to let that happen a second time. She had to prove to him that her feelings were still there and very real. "Seth, I will prove you that I'm not going anywhere this time." She yelled but he never looked back.

**End Note: I'm curious to know who your favorite character is and your favorite couple or potential couple. I hope your enjoyed this new installment.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author Note: Thanks goes out to DeeMarie426, LindaPipeBomb, Leasha Orton, and THE Kid Hardy for the awesome reviews. All you readers are simply amazing and I wouldn't be able to continue this without the encouraging words. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter. The lyrics in this installment don't belong to me. They belong to the band Delain.**

"_**As I stand in the rain of this cold day**_

_**Tears are the words when I cannot confess the pain**_

_**Time will heal**_

_**But I don't want to feel**_

_**Cry in the rain**_

_**Release the pain**_

_**So**_

_**Cry now**_

_**Cry now and let it go"**_

_**'One Cold Day' by: Lacuna Coil**_

Chapter 16: Birthday From Hell (Part 1)

Bray stood outside the hospital watching the conversation between Seth and Skye end in such a bitter way. She stood frozen in the same spot as Seth walked away leaving her with words that she definitely didn't want to hear. He almost wanted to laugh at her; but seeing the heartbroken look in her eyes prevented him from doing so.

"So why did you ask me here, Bray?" Nick's voice asked from behind.

"Take a look." He stated pointing his finger at the heartbroken woman a few feet from them.

Nick squinted his eyes to get a clearer look at who the man was pointing to. Once the vision cleared enough to see whom he was talking about, a sly smile developed on his lips. He watched her lower her head in shame and a low laughter escaped his throat.

"Well well I didn't think I'd see her again. This just gets better and better doesn't it. Do you know why she's here?" Nick asked.

"From what I've seen, it's for Seth and Rydia. She wants Rydia to get back into music again."

"I see...is there anything else you want to tell me?"

Bray knew that he should tell him about Rydia's budding relationship with Roman Reigns; but for some reason he didn't feel that the man should know about it just yet. He'd eventually find out himself without him spilling the beans. "Mia and Dean are officially seeing each other. Rydia is finished with basics in training. She will be sent to NXT for the final bit of training." He replied.

"That a girl, build yourself up to the top; because I'm just going to bring you crashing down." Nick commented.

"What do you intend to do?"

"Wait and see...patience is a virtue my friend."

Bray smiled a fake smile. He didn't trust him at all and there was an inner darkness inside Nick that even Bray didn't want to admit he saw. He thought he was seeing the world in a dark way; but the man next to him saw it in a much darker way and he was hell bent on making his vision come true no matter the cost.

**March 18****th****, Two Months Later**

Mia awoke feeling groggy and unrested. Over the last two months, she had to be extra supportive to the others since Seth had decided to keep his distance from everyone in the group. After being injured and feeling like a fifth wheel, Seth turned on them. Rydia's heart felt heavy with a burden, because she felt like it was her fault.

She turned to see her sister still asleep in a restless slumber in the bed across from her. Though, Roman was still around for her, Rydia still felt closed off and distance from him. Seeing Seth's reaction with everything, Rydia believed deep down that Roman would do the very same thing. The ringing of her phone snapped her out of the bitter thoughts of the world around them.

Seeing her mother's name across the screen made her smile brightly. She almost had forget that today was an important day in her mother's life.

"Hello mom!" Mia greeted.

"Happy Birthday." Her mother replied in a taunting sweet voice.

"Thank you. So how are you and dad doing?"

"We are fine. We are just wondering when you are going to be bringing that new boyfriend of yours around so we can meet him."

Mia laughed and tilted her phone against her chin. She walked out of the hotel room and into the hallway. Leaning against the cool of the door, her eyes closed trying to think of a good excuse for them not to meet Dean. "I don't think that's a good idea yet. We haven't been together that long yet." She replied as honestly as she possibly could.

"Are you afraid of what your father would do?"

"Not really. Dean is pretty damn capable to handle anything, trust me on that."

Saying those words brought back everything they've endured as a couple and even before they became one. Nick and Bray have caused utter chaos within the group. Hearing her mother laugh, made her forget all about the horrible things she's had to see. "How is Rydia? She's being evasive again. Is that man treating her good?"

"Roman is a saint; but they aren't really together. They've kissed once and that's about it. She's kind of pushed him away cause of some personal things inside her head."

"You aren't going to elaborate on that are you?"

"Sorry mom; but I can't."

"Just tell her to call me when she can, okay."

"Tell her yourself, come to San Antonio. Skye talked her into singing with her tonight at Bonham Exchange for my birthday."

Her mother was silent for a moment and that always meant that there was thinking involved.

**Inside The Room**

Rydia awoke and rolled out of bed. Her phone fell onto the floor with a loud thud. She looked down and slowly retrieved the device. The screen lit up and she could see three missed called and five text messages waiting for her attention. The calls were from her mother and also two of the text messages. They were reminding her that it was Mia's 26th birthday, which was only a reminded that there was only twenty-six days left before she turned twenty-seven.

"Thanks mom for reminding me..." She whispered before deleting the messages.

Being only eleven months apart in age made it difficult for their mother growing up; but as they got older they respected their parents more and more. The remaining text messages were from Roman asking about Mia's birthday. He wanted to know what to get her and also what Dean could get her for their first birthday together.

Rydia quickly replied to his questions and sent a quick invitation text to Seth. She missed him greatly and never realized how close she had become with him until he turned his back on them. Things just weren't the same without him and knowing that made her come to a conclusion that things were different between Roman and her as well.

"Ry? Are you okay?" Mia asked walking back into the room.

"Not really; but Happy Birthday sis." She replied with a forced smile.

Mia smiled and wrapped her arms around Rydia. Their bonds had been tested on several occasions since Nick began his games; but no matter what was thrown at them, they continued to stay close. "You need to stop beating yourself up for what happened with Seth. He will come around when he's ready. As for Roman, you need to stop pushing him away."

"You don't understand. You realize that all of this is my fault. Because I'm here, you all get hurt in some way. After tonight, I'm done. I'm going home."

Rydia walked passed her sister and entered the bathroom. Mia couldn't understand what would make her want to go home. A place that was pretty much foreign now and a place where she would be unsafe and vulnerable. A day that was supposed to be for her happiness has already started to turn into sadness.

Inside the bathroom, Rydia collapsed to her knees allowing all the tears she had been holding back for months out in cries of emotional pain that left her body shaking and weak. All she ever wanted was for her life to be normal and have a happy ending with a husband and kids of her own; but the way it has been going, her dreams were nothing but a vision that was fading away.

**San Antonio, Texas: Bonham Exchange Nightclub**

Skye was busy helping her band set their equipment on the stage. They could hear the people lining up outside complaining about the long wait to get inside. Her nerves were bothering her more than usual and she knew why. It was her one chance to get through to Seth and bring him back to group and for her to make him understand that she wasn't going anywhere.

She couldn't deny that having this gig on Mia's birthday was completely on purpose. It had a greater chance for him to show up if it was played in the name of Mia's day of birth than for any other reason. Her hand wrapped around the microphone and set it in place; but she lingered a little longer than necessary. She was envisioning Seth standing out in the crowd smiling at her and finally letting down the mask he hides himself behind.

"You ready for this?" Rydia asked stepping onto the stage.

Skye turned to see her best friend dressed in a black tank top dress, the front shorter than the back. Her boots laced the whole way to her knees, slightly above them a little. A long silver chain hung around her neck with a pendant her father had given her several years prior. The necklace held a sentimental value to her and wore it to remind herself that she could still do what she was born to do, and that was to sing her heart out to the world.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Thank for doing this, I know you really didn't want to."

"If my life can't be the way I want it to, then I want to help you get yours back the way you had it."

Rydia's eyes still burned with the tears she had let out hours before hand. Skye smile and took hold of her hand. In a few moments, they would have to let all their outside problems go and pour their hearts out to the crowd. Rydia walked away and began to look for Mia. People were starting to pile into the building, occupying the tables on the upper level and hovering over the bar.

The difference between Rydia's cover band 'Endless Dreams' and Skye's cover band 'Lost Souls' was that Skye stuck with one band to cover and that was the Netherlands band Delain. Rydia's mixed things up with multiple famous international bands.

"There is the birthday girl." Skye said with a smile as Mia approached them.

"Thanks. I appreciate you putting this together for me. I need something fun to take my mind off the crappy stuff."

"No problem at all. I intending on doing this anyway. This is the only way I know how to express my feelings, so I'm hoping Seth shows up tonight."

Mia could understand her feelings. They all wanted Seth to be there; but none of them have heard from him in weeks, so the odds of him actually showing up were slim. Out of the corner of her eye, she spied Roman and Dean walking in. Dean was holding a small bundle of roses in his hand. Her smile always made his heart skip a beat or two upon seeing it.

"Happy Birthday, princess." He said leaning in to kiss her lips.

"Thank you." She replied taking the roses he handed to her.

Roman glanced in Rydia's direction hoping to hear her say anything to him. The only time she really talked to him was at work or when he asked a question. Her eyes held much pain behind them and the only thing he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and hold her. "Mia! Rydia!" A familiar voice screamed.

The sisters turned to see two very familiar faces approaching them. Mia smile only brightened which confused Roman and Dean. "Mom! Dad!" She screamed back with a wave of her hand. Dean's heart dropped to his stomach. He never expected to meet her parents in the two months of their relationship. The older gentleman stared at him for a moment before turning to hug his daughter.

"This is an amazing present. I missed you guys so much." Mia said hugging them for dear life.

"We missed you to; but you did invite us." Karen, her mother replied.

They turned towards Rydia. She smiled and wrapped her arms around them both. She was thrilled to see them in so many ways. Out of instinct, she looked around the club for signs of Nick or Bray. It would be just like them to ruin a good day like Mia's birthday. "Are you going to introduce us?" Karen asked hinting towards Roman and Dean.

"Mom, this is Dean Ambrose. He's my boyfriend." Mia introduced with a hopeful smile towards her father.

Paul reached out and accepted Dean's handshake. Rydia looked over at Roman. He wondered if she was going to introduce him or was she going to let Mia do it. Paul looked at him straight in the eyes. "Rydia, who is this?" He asked.

"His name is Roman." She stated simply.

"Ry, that isn't any way to treat someone who has eyes for you."

Roman swallowed the lump of surprise. He never would have imagine Rydia's father to say such a thing. Him threatening to tear his head off if he hurt his daughter was more along the lines of what he expected; but definitely not what he had just spoken. Skye smiled and stepped back onto the stage to issue sound testing before she started her night.

Mia escorted everyone to a table close to the stage where everyone could sit down. Karen and Paul sat down next to Mia. Dean took the seat on the other side of his girlfriend and it left two seats for Roman and Rydia to side next to each other. _**"Please show up, Seth. I can't bear to see Skye's face if you don't."**_ She mentally pleaded.

The music started off slow before kicking into a hard rock riff. Skye walked out onto the stage much to the happiness of the front crowd. Rydia watched closely, remembering the days when those people would be cheering for her. Roman causally placed his hand on top of hers. Without looking at him, she turned her hand to twine her fingers through his.

Seth walked into the club to see Skye pouring her heart out to the crowd. He caught sight of Mia and the others at the closest table to the stage. There were two older people with them, which he assumed were the sisters' parents. Song after song was sung. Sweat continued to drip from her forehead to the floor under the hot lights and she remained as beautiful as ever.

"Alright guys, this is our last song of the night." Skye announced.

The crowd sounded displeased with the announcement and in some ways Seth could relate. He loved hearing her voice and still did despite his distrust of her at the moment. She reached out and touched hands with some of the crowd members.

"I got a special guest to help me with this song and if your from the Dallas area than you may know her from the band 'Endless Dreams'."

The crowd instantly cheered louder. Seth knew who she was talking about and he couldn't believe that he was about to hear her voice that she had been hiding from all of them since the beginning. Roman squeezed her hand tighter and then let go so she could stand up when called.

"Let me introduce to you, Rydia Chandler..."

Rydia stood up from the chair she had be occupying and walked up onto the stage. Looking out into the large crowd before, it brought back memories of the days she spent going from club to club. She could hear her parents cheer her own and it made her smile. "This is called 'My Masquerade' and it goes out to someone special in my life. I just hope he's here to hear it tonight." Skye stated before turning her back to the crowd.

Seth's heart started to race upon hearing her words. He leaned against the railing on the top level watching intently to the women closest to him about to pour their heart out. A slow eerie sounding intro began and they walked across the stage. The drums started to take over when Skye lifted her microphone to her lips.

"Your face, my face

You breathe, I breathe

You fail, I fake

I pray, I pray..."

Rydia smiled and waved her hand when she lifted her microphone to her lips.

"You lose, I lose

You bruise, I bruise

I hunt, you stay

My prey, my prey"

The women came closer together to sing the chorus.

"My masquerade

My Masquerade

If you're not afraid

To take a step into my world"

Rydia's smile was starting to become plastered to her lips. The more she sung the more she felt at home. Roman never moved from his current posture. He was so into her voice that nothing else mattered. The second verse went on the same way as the first, taking turns with the words. Seth walked down the steps to get to the first floor. He pushed people out of the way to get to the front just as she sung the words that meant more to her than the other ones.

"Take off your mask

The world will see

The freak in you

The freak in me

Tonight we hide

From judging eyes" Skye sung with her hand out to the crowd.

"Take off your mask

The world will see

The freak in you

The freak in me

Tonight we hide

From judging eyes" Rydia repeated with the same gesture, soaking in the crowds energy.

"We'll dance until the sunrise" They sang together, their voice merging together perfectly.

After the song was over, the crowd screams to a deafening level. Tears burning in the corners of their eyes for different reasons. Seth called out to Skye; but she couldn't hear him over the loud screams from the crowd he was twined within. He felt small in that world once again. He could never compete with the love people had for her voice.

Mia rose to her feet and cheered jumping up and down for them. Dean was overly thrilled to see her so happy. That was until she turned to see her father clenching his chest. "Daddy?" She called out in concern.

"Paul, are you alright? What's wrong?" Karen asked pleadingly.

He couldn't form words in his mouth. He couldn't seem to catch a breath at all. Roman reaching into his pocket for his phone to call 911. Paul collapsed onto the floor. His body twitching from muscle spasms. Rydia caught sight of what was going on and instantly leapt off the stage and slid on her knees next to her father's prone body.

"Daddy!" She screamed hoping to see a response but there was none.

The paramedics rushing into the club and surrounded the family in disarray. Rydia refused to let go of her father until Roman physically picked her up to let them work. She screamed out in frustration and tears rolled down her cheeks filling her heart with despair. Roman held onto her, allowing her to pound her fist against his chest.

Mia watched helplessly as they wheeled her father out on stretcher with a breathing tube down his throat. She felt numb and empty. Dean wrapped a comforting hand around her and in a split second turned to bury her face in his chest. Karen followed the paramedics out of the club to ride with her husband to the nearest hospital.

Skye stood quietly watching the whole event unfold before her very eyes. Tears quickly started to burn her eyes and all she could do was let them fall. Seth kept his distance away from the group but the nagging voice in his voice to be there for them was overwhelming. He took several steps towards them. Skye watched closely waiting to see if he'd turn in her direction; but he never did. His attention was on Rydia in Roman's arms.

"Seth..." Roman warned softly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author Note: 62 reviews! That's amazing! I'd like to thank DeeMarie426, Leasha Orton, THE Kid Hardy, and LindaPipeBomb for the reviews. Well this is the conclusion to the last chapter and I hope you all enjoy it as much as the first part.**

"_**Sometimes it's hard to let go**_

_**It's hard to move along the scars of life**_

_**Memories are blooming in the gloom**_

_**As I'm feeling so cold inside"**_

_**'One Cold Day' by: Lacuna Coil**_

Chapter 17: Birthday From Hell (Part 2)

Roman continued to stare at Seth, holding Rydia shaking body in his arms. She had just watched her father collapse right before her eyes. The paramedics took him to the nearby hospital with a breathing tube down his throat to assist breathing. He knew there was something terribly wrong. Mia held onto Dean for the comfort she utterly needed to stay calm in their current situation.

"So you showed..." Dean whispered.

Both Rydia and Mia looked up to see Seth standing there. His eyes held such sympathy and sorrow that the pain of their father escalated even further. Roman let Rydia out of his arms to see what she'd do. She stared into his facial expression and into his chocolate eyes. "I'm so sorry, Ry..." He started to apologize before she held her hand up to stop his words.

"Don't! Two months we've heard nothing from you at all. I've reached out to you numerous times. More than I should have obviously, because you threw it right back at me." She yelled with the river of tears still rolling down her face.

Skye stood frozen just watching the event unfold before her eyes. She wanted Seth to come to her; but she also knew that the others needed to mend their broken friendship before things got even worse. Without another thought, she took the hardest steps forward towards the tense reunion. Her hand went out to touch Rydia's shoulder.

"I'm going to head up to the hospital. Please bend this broken friendship before anything else happens to us. Your mom could use some support right now."

Before Rydia could respond to her best friend's words, Skye was already walking away with her head held low. That was not how she envisioned her night to go after she poured her heart out to hundreds of people. "She's right you know..." Mia stated straightening her posture and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I understand your problems with me now; but I'm here and ready to make amends with all of you and from the looks of things, I've you hurt you the most. Haven't I, Rydia?"

Rydia remained silent to his accusation. She turned her head to the side to avoid looking him in the eye. She didn't want to admit that his absence did hurt her on many levels within her heart. She could heart footsteps approaching her and felt a hand touch her face, escorting it to look directly at him. Seth's hand lingered on her soft skin longer than Roman liked.

"Save what you have to say. Mia and I need to go see our father." Rydia stated and walked back towards her sister.

The sisters walked away, leaving the friends in a bittersweet reunion of their own. Dean leaned against the nearest wall, while Roman sat down hunched over in a chair. His thoughts were not of what was in front of him, they were on Rydia and what she was going through. "Do you think what happened to Paul was natural causes?" Dean asked curiously.

"What makes you ask that?" Roman asked.

"It just seems like something that Nick or Bray would do to hurt them."

"If that's the case then we really need to be The Shield inside and outside the ring more than ever before." Seth replied

Roman raised an eyebrow at him. He wondered if it had to do with the time away that made him think more clearly or if it had to do with Rydia. "What's your reasoning for being here anyway, Seth?" Dean asked. Roman perked at the question, also wanting to know the answer.

"Rydia asked me to be here. She said it was Mia's birthday and that Skye was doing a gig here. I'm here because she asked me to and because I felt it was time to make amends." Seth answered.

Seth held his arm out with his hand clenched into a fist. Dean hesitated for a moment before holding his own arm out. They looked at Roman who was the most hesitant. "You need to apologize to Rydia. You are right; you did hurt her the most." Roman stated holding his clenched hand at his side.

"You have my word. I will fix our friendship."

Roman took a deep breath before holding his arm out. They had renewed their friendship and they were a unified group once more. Nick stood on the top level of the club watching them reunite. A sinister smile licked at his lips. He was pleased with the outcome of the night, except for the fact he now knew that Bray had been hiding things about Roman and Rydia's progressing relationship.

**The Hospital**

Mia and Rydia ran down the hall towards the service desk. Their blue eyes were bloodshot from crying so much in the moments leading up to them entering the building. The nurse eyed them instantly and took much concern in their emotions. "What can I help you with?" She asked.

"Our father was brought in here about a half hour ago. His name is Paul Chandler." Mia answered.

She worked diligently at the computer trying to find where their father was located within the vast hospital. Mia watched the woman's expression changed in a split second from hopeful to saddened. She knew then that there was something wrong. "Well it looked like he's being transferred to..."

"Mia...Rydia..." Another woman's voice addressed interrupting the nurse.

"Mom?" Rydia said questioning.

"What's wrong, mom?" Mia asked.

She couldn't form the words that needed to be said. Tears just rolled down her cheeks uncontrollably. Skye approached from behind and she wrapped her arms around the older woman in a comforting way. "He's gone isn't he?" Mia asked.

"Yes..." Skye answered.

"No! I refuse to believe that!" Rydia shouted clenching her hands into fists at her side. Her nails digging into her palms hard enough to cause her hands to bleed.

"You have to..." Karen whispered sobbing lightly.

Skye pulled the siblings closer to their mother and embraced all of them at the same time. At times she felt like a part of the family when she introduced Rydia to 'Endless Dreams'; but being there when their father died was unbearable. It should have been them there not her.

Mia let her walls crumble and allowed herself to cry for the first time. Her birthday had started out so well and ended up being a day from hell that would forever haunt her memory. Rydia twined her fingers through her younger sister's hand and held tightly. "Let's go home. There is nothing more we can do here." Their mother stated and simply walked through them.

"I'm going to head back the hotel. Someone needs to tell the others what's going on." Skye suggested.

"No, let's us do that. You need to talk to Seth. Tonight was supposed to be your big night was it not?" Mia replied.

"It doesn't matter. You guys matter more than that right now."

Mia gave her a half smile. It was the best she could muster up at that point. She appreciated Skye's honestly and her loyalty to her and Rydia; but it was something they needed her to do. "Thank you; but it's alright. Just go back and help them as much as you can with the other problem." Rydia stated pulling out her phone.

"Alright. I'll check on you guys later."

Riding in the backseat of their mother's SUV, Rydia held her phone close and tried to think of something to say to Roman before she called him. She felt cold and hollow. She wanted his warmth and his ability to make her forget all about the reality for just a little while. Her fingers swiped across the screen and tapping the icon for text message. She quickly typed in the words she wanted to say. _**"I want to see you."**_

"_**When? Where?"**_ He replied.

"_**An hour at the park."**_

"_**Okay."**_

Mia looked over at her sister. She knew there was so much hurt behind the stern expression upon her face. Their father was close to both of them; but he simply was closer to Rydia because of music. He was the one who encouraged her to follow her dream of becoming a singer and was the first to congratulate her on succeeding even if it wasn't a famous band. "What are we going to do now?" She whispered and collapsed in a fit of tears on Mia's lap.

"We will get through this. We won't let this bring us down. Dad would never forgive us if we did." Mia replied running her hand along Rydia's hair.

**The Hotel**

Skye ran into the lobby and stopped to catch her breath only to see Seth, Roman and Dean standing there talking amongst themselves. They turned in her direction and saw her bloodshot eyes and saddened expression on her pale skin. Roman already had a bad feeling when he had received Rydia's text and seeing Skye in such a state only confirmed his suspicions.

"Skye, what's wrong?" Seth asked.

"You will find out soon enough..."

Witnessing the event herself only made things worse in her eyes. The burning sensation returned and the tears returned when she tried so hard to stay strong in front of them. Seth reached out to her, taking a hold of her hand. Her sobs tore into his heart and all he could do was hold her. He knew something was very wrong after seeing Paul collapse out of nowhere.

"Does this have to do with Mia and Rydia?" Dean asked loudly and more forcefully than he had intended.

Skye nodded her head; but refrained from saying a word or even looking in their direction. All she wanted was to stay in Seth's arms, being comforted by the one person that could make some of the pain she was feeling go away.

Roman looked at the clock over the service desk and knew it was time for him to leave and meet Rydia. He honestly didn't know what he could do to help her through whatever it was that she was going through; but he wouldn't shy away from her either. He cared about her too much to do that and he wasn't about to let her go through anything alone ever again.

"I got to go meet her." Roman stated and began to walk away from the others.

As he drove the highway to get to the location Rydia issued, thoughts of her father invaded his mind. He wondered if Dean was right about Nick actually doing that to him to breaking her down to the point of giving in. The park was lit up by solar lights along the pathways and as he pulled into the empty parking lot, he could see her swinging alone on a child's swing.

Rydia looked up at the full moon in the dark sky, thinking of ways to come out and say what happened without breaking down. Coming to that place brought back a lot of memories from her childhood that she wanted to relive, even if he was no longer there to share them with her.

"Rydia..." Roman's voice called.

"He's gone..." She replied simply.

He closed his eyes taking in what she expressed. Somehow, deep down he felt that was the case the second he saw Skye break down in front of them in the hotel lobby. She stopped swinging and stood up. Her eyes were red from crying. Brown hair flowed across the invisible air in the path of the wind surrounding them. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry for pushing you away." She said again.

"Ry...don't apologize...you are going through things a lot of people have never been through."

Rydia started to walk towards him refusing to let him make excuses for her behavior towards him as of late. Since she kissed him two months ago, she felt horrible things would happen to him if she got closer; but now the reality had finally hit her directly in the face. It didn't matter what she did, Nick and Bray would always find a way to torment her and the people she cared about.

"You are the most selfless person I've ever met. You've never given up on me when so many other would have already." She explained.

"It's because I care. I have cared about you since day one. I told you that I would protect you no matter what and I'll continue to protect you even if you..."

He stopped mid-sentence and looked directly into her eyes. The distance between them grew smaller and smaller until he was only inches away from her lips. "Even if you don't want me the way I want you." He finished. She wanted him to kiss her and hold her, make her forget about the pain of losing her father.

"I'm not going to run anymore. I've come to realize that Nick will do something even I push everyone I care about away. He just proved that tonight and it was my wake-up call."

"What are you talking about? It's like you think Nick killed your father."

"Do you really think my father died of natural causes? I don't and I need to find a way to prove it."

Roman felt like her words were a statement of a mission she was hellbent on solving herself regardless of anyone else that would get in her way. He reached out and cupped her cheek in his palm. This was not something he wanted to see in her. Her father had just died and she was covering it up with anger and revenge, instead of feeling the pain she needed to feel to move on.

"Ry, that's something the police can take care. You need to be there for Mia and your mother during this time."

Rydia let the anger go for a moment and the pain came flooding back inside her heart. The pain was unbearable and the burning in her eyes was a sure sign of the tears that about the burst through the threshold of her lashes. "He used to take me here when I was a child..." She whispered and in that moment a heart-retching cry was heard from her throat.

Roman pulled her into his arms and allowed her to cry. He kissed her forehead, letting her know that he still cared about her. It was almost to the point that he was somewhat convinced that he was in love with her; but he wouldn't speak on that word until he was absolutely sure that's what the feeling was. "Roman...please don't leave..." She cried pleadingly.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here for as long as you need me to be."

He helped her to the backseat of his vehicle. Roman climbed in first and then escorted her in after. She lay her head on his lap. Their fingers were twined and his other hand was wrapped around her waist. It wasn't long before she fell asleep. He continued to watch her sleep until his phone began to ring. Seeing Mia's name on the I.D. he quickly answered it so as not to disturb Rydia's slumber.

"Hello..."

"Is Rydia with you?" She asked.

"Yes, she's asleep. What's wrong?"

"I was just concerned about her. She didn't tell me where she was going when she took off."

"She's fine. You have my condolences, Mia."

Mia sniffed as if she had just gotten done crying herself. "Thank you. Take care of her. If I lose her next I'll never be able to live and neither would our mother." She replied and quickly hung up the phone before Roman had a chance to reply.

"Don't worry, Mia. Nothing will ever happen to her. She's everything to me now."


	18. Chapter 18

**Author Note: I'd like to thank JemmaZoey, maryb1439, and tobypll for being followers to this story. I'd also like to thank DeeMarie426, Leasha Orton, THE Kid Hardy, and LindaPipeBomb for giving me awesome reviews. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. The lyrics at the end of the chapter are not mine. They belong to the band Dyonisis.**

"_**When you've lost your mind**_

_**Feel like no ones on your side**_

_**And you're lost in this lonely world**_

_**Living like it's over now**_

_**When you lost all hope just know**_

_**When you're lost you can always be found"**_

_**'Found' by: The Letter Black**_

Chapter 18: New Strength

Rydia awoke with a nagging pain in her neck and realized that she was still laying on Roman's lap. She had hoped everything that happened the previous night was just a horrible dream that she'd just wake up from; but seeing herself in the same place she fell asleep she knew that it was all a reality.

"Morning..." Roman greeted softly.

"Thank you..." She replied sitting up turning her head to relieve some of the pain in her neck.

She opened the car door and stepped out into the fresh spring air. It was mostly summer like weather in Texas and it made her feel a little more at ease knowing that she was is familiar territory. Roman was next to her in a matter of seconds. His long hair blew all around in the warm breeze. A few pieces waved under her nose, tickling her enough to make her smile a little.

"I probably should get back. Mia is going to give me an earful when I get home."

"She called me last night and I told her where you were. Don't worry everything is fine."

Rydia turned to looked at him directly. She couldn't believe that he was that devoted to her well being. Her heart started to pound inside her chest to a point of pain. He took her hand into his and brushed his thumb across the back of her fingers. "You...you really do care about me don't you?" She asked hesitantly.

"I told you that I did."

"I'm sorry..."

Roman held a finger to her lips to silence her apology. He didn't want to hear anymore of her regrets. Her lips were soft under his touch and he was starting to crave the feeling of them on his own. She reached up and rested her hand on his wrist. "Stop apologizing for everything. There is one thing I want you to understand and that's the fact I'm not going anywhere, no matter how much you push me away." He stated and moved his finger from her lips, turning to cup the back of her head.

"Roman..."

His lips crashed onto hers cuting the words off from her mouth. The same feeling of electricity engulfed her entire body. The second he felt her lips respond to his kiss, he knew that the feelings he held for her were so deep that he had no words to describe them. Her tongue lightly swiped against his barely parted mouth; but it didn't take more than a second for him to open up, allowing her access to his own tongue.

Shifting her body a little, Rydia found herself up against the door of his SUV. Her hands roamed up his chest, feeling every outline of the muscles obtained on his body. There was no denying that there was pent up frustration on his part; but judging from the way she was responding to his kisses, there was frustration in her as well.

"You might want to keep your hands to yourself." An all too familiar voice interrupted.

Roman broke the kiss and turned to see Bray Wyatt standing there with narrowed eyes and arms crossed over his chest. Rydia was still trying to take back control over her emotions and tried to suppress the tingling sensation throughout her core. "Why don't you crawl back into the hole you came out of. I'm in no mood to deal with you today." Roman snapped stepping in front of Rydia in a protective stance.

"Relax, I'm not here to fight you. I actually came here to warn her." He replied taking a step closer to the couple.

"Warn me about what?" Rydia asked cautiously.

"I've tried to keep your budding romance with the dog from Nick; but it would seem he knows now and his wrath is unfathomable. I would know. You also need to know that I had nothing to do with your father's death."

Rydia took his words into consideration; but she in no way believed he was sincere about only being there to warn her about Nick's growing wrath. Her anger about his insult to Roman was provoking her temper in the worst way. "First off, Roman is not a dog. Second, I could care less about your problems with him; and third, I don't believe you for a second that your only reason for being here was to warn me." Rydia snapped holding back greatly so as not to strike him.

"That's why you are perfect for me. You know me so well; but unfortunately you are wrong this time."

"You need to leave right now!" Roman warned clenching his hands at his side.

She placed a calming hand on his chest and gently pushed him back. Her sorrow filled eyes hit him like a ton of bricks. He relaxed and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Please...just leave us alone. I've been through enough in the last three months." She pleaded with the crazed man.

"Nick won't ever stop..." Bray said before walking away with his head held low.

He had said all he could to convince her that he was telling the truth. Bray knew that he had no intention of physically harming her; but the look in her eyes when she spoke to him suggested that she believed otherwise.

**Chandler Household**

Mia sat on the steps of the front steps waiting for Rydia to return. Listening to the birds chirping and singing made her really think about her life. In just one day, she had lost her father. He had been a pillar of strength for her lean on when she lost hope of succeeding in the WWE. There were so many questions she wanted answers to. Among them was whether or not she had it in her to continue working.

"Mia, staring out into the yard for hours isn't going make her come home any faster." Her mother stated sitting down next to her.

"I know. How are you so calm right now? It hasn't even been a day since he died." Mia asked wiping stray tears from her eyes.

"I have to stay strong for you girls. You need me more than ever now. I can't be breaking down every second. He would yell at me if I did."

Mia leaned her head on her mother's comforting shoulder. Karen leaned over and kissed her daughter's forehead. They saw a silver sports car pull into the driveway and they stiffened, wondering if it was the police with official word of Paul's death. Mia's breath of air was caught in her throat when she saw Dean emerge from the vehicle.

Karen smiled on the inside. She was happy to know that her daughter had a man that was willing to be with her during a hard time in her life. Dean approached with a large bouquet of flowers. The walk to her house seemed like an eternity. He didn't know what kind of reception he'd receive when he got to the door.

"Dean...how did you find where I was?" Mia asked.

"You said you were going home, so I looked it up." He replied honestly.

"I'll leave you guys to talk." Karen said standing up.

"Wait! These are for you..."

Dean handed her the flowers. She took them with a smile. "Thank you. You are welcome to stay here tonight. The funeral is tomorrow." She announced and walked back inside the house, the screen door closing behind her.

He sat down next to Mia and placed his hand on top of her leg. She turned her hand and twined her fingers with his. She needed his comforting presence in every way possible. He felt the small box in his pocket dig into his thigh the second he sat down, reminding him that he still hadn't given her the present he had bought for her birthday.

"Thank you for coming. I needed you." She admitted resting her head on his shoulder.

"Why didn't you call or text me to come sooner? I would have came last night." He asked kissing her forehead.

"I thought I could deal with this alone; but I can't..."

Hearing her cry was the most heartbreaking thing he'd ever endured in his twenty-eight years. He held her, wishing there was something he could do to ease her pain; but the only thing he could do was be there for her during this dark time. "I know this isn't really a good time; but I never got a chance to give this to you." Dean said letting her rise from his shoulder.

"Give me what?" She asked wiping her face free of the tears.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. Her eyes widened a little upon seeing the item. She was hoping that he wasn't planing to ask her to marry him or something along those lines. It was a little too soon for that kind of commitment, even if she did think she loved him. Dean handed her the small box and was replied by a confused look. "Happy Birthday, princess." He whispered and kissed her lips.

Mia opened the box with a creak and inside lay a the most beautiful ring she had ever laid eyes on. White gold band, with two small diamond surrounding a heart-shaped aquamarine in the center. She couldn't form any words to describe how she felt about it. It completely caught her off guard. "It's not an engagement ring, Mia. Think of it as a promise." He assessed.

"A promise? You've made enough promises to me don't you think?"

"This is just a continuation of the last promise I made to you. I told you that I wasn't going anywhere and that ring symbolizes that. I love you and you need to know that."

The three words every woman wants to hear from a man just made her freeze up completely. He took the ring out of the box and gently placed it on her finger. She stared at it a moment, loving the way it sparkled in the sunlight. "It's beautiful...you really shouldn't have done this. I know it was pricy." She stated.

"Mia, look at me."

She lifted her head up to look him in the eyes. There was nothing but sincerity in his own blue orbs. Her feelings for him were still growing on a level that confused her. She never once had felt this way about anyone. Not even Randy. He cupped her cheek and brushed the skin with his thumb. "I love you. Nothing is too pricy for you." He said again.

"I love you to; but I'm afraid."

"There is no need to be afraid of those feelings."

"You're right..."

**Hotel, San Antonio**

Skye continued to pack her belongings into her bag, trying to forget the events of the last two months. She was beginning to regret coming back in the first place. Seth had no interest in letting her make amends for the mistake she had made over a year ago. She really couldn't blame him for feeling that way. Her decision to leave to pursue a career in music was a last minute thing. She gave him no warning at all.

After seeing Rydia's father collapse in the club, she felt like leaving one again; but she couldn't just leave her best friend in this time of need. Tears rolled down her cheeks uncontrollably as she zipped up the bag. She extending the handle and began to pull it behind her. When she walked out into the hall, Seth was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. It looked as though he was waiting for her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be with the sisters by now." Skye stated closing the door behind her.

"I thought you'd want to go to."

"I'm heading there now."

Skye continued onward without saying another word to him. He knew that she was upset with everything that was going on around them. He also knew that gig was meant to send a message to him and he never responded to it. She never looked back once the whole time they walked towards the lobby.

"Seth!" Stephanie's voice echoed.

He stopped and turned in her direction. She approached them and smiled at Skye, giving her a loving hug. Stephanie held a small packet of papers in her hand and Seth guessed it was scripts for everyone for the next couple of weeks. "Send my condolences to Mia and Rydia."

"I will do that. It will be appreciated." He replied.

"These are the scripts for all of you for the next couple weeks. I haven't seen the others so I'll just give them all to you. I'm sure they are looking forward to your return."

"Thanks."

Stephanie reached out and touched Seth's shoulder sympatheticly. He turned to look at Skye. There was swirling emotions deep within her irises. He wished he knew what the best answer was. Rydia was hurt a lot by his actions two months in the making. At first, he felt sibling-like feelings for her; but he more he got to know her, he started to think it was more than that.

"Let's go. They need us." Skye said touching his arm softly.

Seth followed her out into the parking garage. He knew that Dean took the vehicle they shared on the trip there. Skye pretty much guessed that was the case and offered him a ride. He got into the passenger seat and opened the envelope. Everything was pretty generic for the most part, except for one thing. Rydia would part of it and would be involved with a member of the group onscreen. His eyes scanned further down and widened upon seeing the name of the one who would be involved with her. "It's me..." He whispered just as Skye got inside the car.

"It's you what?" She asked curiously.

"Rydia and I will be involved onscreen soon."

There was a moment of silence between them. Skye had a feeling that Seth was secretly happy about the onscreen romance; but he seemed so upset and she wondered why. "Are you okay?" She asked hoping that he'd give her a straight answer for once.

"If I go through with this, I'll hurt more than one person. It'll cause tension between all of us and we won't be able to protect Rydia from Nick."

"What about you and what you want?"

"I'm confused. My feelings for her are on the border between sibling and attraction; but you coming back has made be think about the past."

She wanted him to think about the past and what they had together. She wanted him to remember exactly how he felt about her and feel the same in the present. He leaned his head back against the rest on the seat, running a hand through his hair. Skye searched for words to say to his dilemma; instead, she turned the ignition and began to drive towards Mia and Rydia's family home.

Music started to flood into the enclosed space. The wind blowing through the open windows, caressing their skin and whipping their hair around. Skye reached over to take hold of his hand, without taking her eyes off the road. She was determined to prove to him and everyone else that she was there for him and not for some personal agenda.

Seth felt her warm hand take hold of his and without any hesitation he twined his fingers with hers. The music changed to an eerie intro, much like the song she sung the previous night. He wondered if she'd sing along to the words when they would start. She licked her lips, preparing herself to open her mouth.

"_We are more than the tone of the language on our lips_

_and we are more than the who with which we choose to share our hips_

_and we are more than the nights with the lovers we have lost_

_and we are more than the years full of memories best forgot_

_and we are more than the hate when they tell us what to think_

_'cause we are more than the brand of poisons that we drink_

_and we are more than the that lies we hide in ourselves_

_'cause we are more than the truths used as weapons when we tell_

_and we are more than the ways in which we chose to close hearts_

_'cause we are more than some of our many splintered parts."_

Her words dug deep into his heart. The song was a powerful one. In his eyes it meant that humanity was more than they were given credit for; but he mostly thought she was aiming it at their broken relationship. She was saying that they could overcome their previous problems and make a new relationship. He smiled at her and tightened his grip on her hand.

**End Note: Okay, so now I have a serious question. Should I up the rating to M? There are potentially some parts I could add that would make it an M rating; but its up to you guys if you want to see some of the stuff. Let me know what you think and what you'd like to see happen.**


End file.
